Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar
by maravilla121
Summary: Candy White una joven sencilla, nunca imagino que viajar a Londres la llevaria a conocer una triste desilusión amorosa, sin embargo en su camino aparece otro hombre, una persona diferente con un mundo distinto al de ella y con un pasado doloroso. Ambos tendran una segunda portunidad para amar, ¿Pero estarán dispuestos a arriesgarse y volver a creer en el amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

**1850**

Para Candy White viajar a Londres era lo más maravilloso que le podía pasar en la vida, una por que conocería una de las capitales más bellas del mundo y otra por que se reuniría con el hombre que amaba y con el que pronto se iba a casar. Sin embargo aquel viaje no lo aria como hubiera deseado, lo estaba haciendo de polizonte escondida en las bodegas del barco, llevando puesto un sencillo vestido y una maleta en sus manos. Candy iba escondida entre el equipaje de los pasajeros, rogando que no la encontrara ya que por su condición de pobreza no le permitía pagar un pasaje en aquel costoso barco.

Candy era joven sencilla que trabajaba en una frutería en un alejado pueblo de la ciudad de Chicago, donde vivía con una tía su única familia, ya que sus padres había muerto hace dos años, por culpa de una epidemia que hubo en el pueblo.

Terry Granchester era su novio desde la adolescencia un joven sencillo que también vivía en el pueblo con su madre, que murió hace algunos meses. Terry decidió viajar a Londres para buscar a su padre que era el duque de Ghanchester con el que su madre tuvo un romance cuando era sirvienta del duque en Londres, pero ella al darse cuenta que estaba embarazada se fue América para que el duque no le quitara a su hijo. Pero ahora que su madre había muerto Terry quería conocer a hombre que le dio la vida.

Candy que era una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes, en ese momento recordó cuando su novio le comunico que se iría a Londres, ambos se encontraba cenado en la humilde casa de ella.

**=Flash=**

-Mi amor hay algo que tengo que comunicarte –le dijo Terry un poco nervioso y tomándole la mano a su novia.

-¿Que pasa Terry? –le pregunto Candy.

-He tomado la decisión voy a viajar a Londres a conocer a mi padre.

-¡Que!

-Que necesitó conocerlo, mama siempre me dijo que él nunca supo de mi existencia. Él tiene el derecho a saber de qué tiene un hijo.

-Pero Terry irte a Londres…no lo acepto.

-Comprende Candy que lo quiero hacer porque deseo conocer a mi padre, pero también porque él es duque y tiene mucho dinero, a su lado puedo tener un buen futuro que ofrecerte a ti.

-Terry tu saber que el dinero no me importa, yo solo quiero estar contigo –le aclaro Candy.

-Lo se…pero si tengo la posibilidad de darte algo mejor lo voy hacer ¡Por favor déjeme hacer ese viaje!

Candy miro a su novio con una tierna sonrisa.

-Está bien Terry…

-¡Te amor Candy! –exclamo dándole un beso-Te aseguro que después de este viaje nuestras vidas cambiaran para siempre.

Días después Terry decidió viajar a Londres, sin embargo Candy no estaba resignada a la partida de su novio.

-¡Terry no quiero que te vayas! –le decía Candy abrazándolo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Mi amor comprende, tengo que hacer este viaje, es muy importante para mí.

-Yo lo se…pero no dejo de tener miedo de que no regrese –le confeso ella aperándose de él.

Terry la miro con ternura tomándole la cara con sus dos manos.

-Candy no digas tonterías, yo voy a regresar y si todo sale bien con mi padre, nos mudaremos a Londres para casarnos.

-¡Me lo prometes!

-¡Claro que sí! Te amo Candy y donde quiera que esté siempre estarás presente en mi corazón.

-¡Yo también te amo Terry!

Él se acercó a los labios de ella y la beso.

-Ya me voy mi amor, tengo que tomar el tren para que me lleve a Chicago, desde ahí tomare el barco–le dijo Terry.

-No dejes de escribirme Terry, cuando llegues a Londres.

-Por supuesto que lo are ¡Adiós Candy!

-¡Adiós Terry y mucha suerte con tu padre! –le deseo Candy sollozando.

-Gracias mi amor.

Terry le dio un último beso y se marchó.

Tres meses después de que se fue a Paris, Terry le mando una carta a su novia diciéndole que había conocido a su padre y que este lo acepto con mucho cariño, y que pronto iría a buscarla para que comenzaran una nueva vida con ella en Londres. Sin embargo Candy no quiso esperar y decisión hacer el viaje para reuniese lo antes posible con el amor de su vida.

**=Fin flash=**

Pasaron algunos días de viaje y Candy seguía ocular en la bodega del barco, pero ya estaba cansada del lo frio y oscuro que era el lugar, sin hablar del hambre que sentía ya que se le habían acabado las provisiones que había llevado. Candy que era una joven decidida pensaba que algo tenía que hacer para conseguir algo de comer, así que salió del rincón donde estaba escondida, y se puso a revisaban los equipajes de los pajareros, esperando encontrar algún bocadillo, pero en todos había pura ropa, hasta que en una de las maletas encontró una rica barra de chocolate que comenzó a comerse.

-¡Que haces aquí ladrona! –le grito la voz de unos de los empleados del barco, tomándola por el brazo.

Candy lo miro asustada cayéndose la barra de chocolate que tenía en sus manos.

-¡Suélteme yo no soy ninguna ladrona!

-¿Y qué hacías aquí revidando las maletas de los pasajeros?

-Bueno yo…

-¡Voy a llevarte con el capitán del barco ladrona!

El hombre tironeo a Candy llevándola a la cubierta del barco donde se encontraba el capitán.

-Capitán encontré a esta muchacha robando en la bodega del barco –le dijo el hombre con autoridad.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna ladrona! –se defendió la ella.

-Si lo eres estabas abriendo las molestas de los pasajeros.

El Capitán la miro serio.

-Vete yo solucionare esto.

-Si Capitán –contesto el hombre yéndose de la cubierta del barco.

-¿Cómo te llamas muchacha? –le pregunto el capitán.

-Candy White.

-¿Que hacías en la bodega del barco?

-Yo estaba…

-¡Robando! –la interrumpió el Capitán.

-Eso no es verdad, yo solo buscaba algo de comer –se defendió Candy muy asustada con la situación.

-¿Que en el barco no hay sufriese comida? – le pregunto el Capitán.

-Si…pero yo…

-¿Dónde está tu pasaje del barco? –le pidió el Capitán con autoridad.

Candy lo miro con sus ojos lloros, dándose cuenta que el sueño de viajar a Paris estaba a punto de terminar.

-No lo tengo…estaba viajando de polizonte –confeso.

-¡Me lo imaginaba! Apenas lleguemos al primer puerto te are bajar de mi barco y te llevaran a la cárcel por viajar sin pasaje.

-¡No señor…no me mande a la cárcel! –le rogo Candy llorando.

-¡Lo siento…pero tengo que hacerlo!

-¡No le permito que haga algo así! –exclamo un hombre rubio que estaba presenciado lo sucedido –Yo le pagare el pasaje a la señorita.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Aquí estoy con otra historia, es de época ya que siempre me han gustado y me atreví a escribir una de nuestros queridos rubios, es muy romántica pero también tiene mucha intriga, así que espero que le guste y dejen sus lindos reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

Candy lo observo aquel hombre tan apuesto y elegante que la miraba con simpatía, sin embargó no dejo de llamarle la atención de por qué la estaba ayudando, sino la conocía.

-¿Está seguro señor Andrey? –le pregunto el Capitán asombrado.

Andrey era un hombre joven, alto, de cabello rubio y ojos celestes que expresaban sinceridad.

-Por supuesto…quiero que le den la mejor recamara a la señorita, yo pagare todo sus gastos.

-Bueno si es así…

-¡Yo no aceptó! –intervino Candy con desconfianza hacia aquel desconocido.

-Si no aceptas muchacha tendré que hacerte bajar de mi barco y mandarte a la cárcel –le advirtió el capitán.

-No se preocupes yo convenceré a la señorita que acépate mi ayuda –dijo Andrey echándose un fija mirada a Candy – ¿Capitán déjeme solo con ella?

-Como usted diga señor Andrey –le contesto el Capitán yéndose del lugar.

Candy se siento nerviosa al quedar sola con aquel rubio, pero traro de disimularlo para no demostrar debilidad, ella era una chica dulce y tranquila pero a la hora de defenderse sacaba mucho carácter.

-No crea que me va convencer que acépate la ayuda de un desconocido–le dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Yo en su lugar actuaria de la misma forma. Por eso voy a presentarme mi nombre es William Albert Andrey –le dijo dándole un beso en la mano de Candy.

Ella se la saco bruscamente.

-¿Que me haya dicho su nombre no significa que ya lo conozca?

-Pero sabe mi nombre y podemos empezar a conocernos. Además si no acepta mi ayuda no podrá terminar su viaje.

Candy echo una rápida miraba hacia el mar, pensado en su novio Terry.

-Tiene razón…me hurgue llegar a Londres. Pero no debo aceptar que me ayude, no es correcto.

-Por favor señorita White no estará penando que tengo malas intenciones con usted ¡Yo no soy esa clase de hombres! –le aclaro él.

Candy lo miro a los ojos, reconociendo que Albert tenía una mirada cálida y sincera, sin embargo no dejaba de sentir un temor en su corazón, pero si no aceptaba su ayuda no podría llegar al lado de su novio Terry, no tenía otra alternativa, tendría que aceptar el favor de aquel desconocido.

-Está bien acepto que me page el pasaje en el barco –le dijo ella con una voz tímida.

-Perfecto…señorita White le aseguro que no se arrepentirá –le contesto Albert con una sonrisa –Voy a llamar al capital, para que la acomode en una recamara.

Albert le hiso seña al capitán que estaba en otro lugar del barco. Él se dirigió a Albert de inmediato.

-¿Y en que quedaron? –pregunto el Capitán.

-La señorita White aceptado que pagues sus gastos del barco –le respondió Albert echándole una rápida mirada a la rubia.

-Entonces señorita White acompáñeme la llevare con una mucama, para que la acomodé en una de las recamaras.

-Gracias señor Andrey, permiso –se despidió Candy de el con una nerviosa sonrisa.

%%%%

Cuando Candy entro a la recamara del barco donde se quedaría, quedo con la boca abierta al ver lo lujosa que era. Mientas caminaba por una fina alfombra, miraba cada rincón de la habitación de paredes blanca decoradas con bellos cuadros, y elegantes lámparas, una amplia cama con muchos almohadones en colores claros, en una esquina había un tocador de madera tallada, con un elegante espejo redondo, al lado un alto ropero y en la otra esquina un escritorio pegado a la pared.

-Aquí tiene su maleta señorita –le dijo una camarera que entro a la recamara.

-Gracias –le contesto Candy con amabilidad.

-¿Va necesitar algo?

-No gracias…

-Bueno… me retiro señorita. Si lo desea puede cenar en el salón esta noche.

-¡En el salón! –repitió Candy.

-Si…permiso –le dijo la mucama saliendo de la recamara.

Candy dio un suspiro y camino hasta la cama donde desplomo su cuerpo de espalda, notando que el colcho era muy blando y cómodo, muy diferente al que ella dormía en su casa.

"Me siento como una princesa" –pensaba Candy con una risita –"Cuando le cuente a Terry que viaje en una de las recamaras más lujosas del barco, no me lo va creer"

Sin darse cuenta Candy se quedó dormida, despertando cerca de las ocho de la noche. Se levantó de la cama un poco soñolienta y camino hasta donde había quedado su vieja maleta, la llevo nuevamente a la cama y comenzó a sacar sus vestido, buscando uno que le sirviera para asistir al salón que se imaginaba que sería un lugar muy elegante. Encontró un vestido de color rosa, pero de corte sencillo, ya que se lo había confeccionado la costurera del pueblo. Candy sabía que no era el más indicado, pero era con el único que tenía para ir a cenar al salón de barco.

%%%%

Pasadas las nueve de la noche Candy se hiso presente en elegante salón del barco, luciendo su sencillo vestido floreado organdí en tono rosa, ajustado maravillosamente a su talle delgado, terminado en una falda larga pero no muy amplia, como llevaban las demás jóvenes que estaban presente. Su cabello rubio lo llevaba recogido, con un bonito pinche que su tía Pony le había regalado. Candy un poco nerviosa por encontrarse en aquel lugar lleno de caballeros y damas que pertenecían a otro nivel social, muy distinto al suyo, dio unos cortos pasos, hasta que llego a una de las mesas que estaba en el salón, decoradas por velas y hermosas flores, donde se sentó, sintiendo las miradas de algunos presentes.

-Me alegra verla aquí señorita White –le dijo Albert que llego en ese momento vestido con un traje color negro.

Candy lo miro de pies a cabeza, no podía negar que Albert era un hombre muy atractivo, elegante y educado y eso la hacía ponerse un poco nerviosa.

-Vine a conocer el salón del barco, aunque no debí hacerlo.

-¿Por qué dice eso señorita White?

-Este no es mi mundo, además no estoy vestida para la ocasión –admitió Candy observando los finos vestidos de las otras damas.

Albert le mostro una sonrisa.

-No piense eso, aunque no lo crea se ve muy hermosa, es mas es la más bella de todas.

-¡Oh señor Andrey no juegue conmigo! Conozco mi realidad.

-No se apene señorita White, solo digo la verdad usted es una joven muy hermosa –le dijo Albert provocando que la rubia se sintiera más nerviosa de los que estaba.

-Es mejor que valla –dijo ella parándose de la silla bruscamente.

-¿No va quedarse a cenar conmigo?–le pregunto Albert.

-¡Cenar con usted!

-Si…no me gusta comer solo.

-Lo siento pero no puedo…

-Señorita White deje de pensar que tengo malas intenciones con usted, jamás podría hacerle daño alguno.

-¡Oh señor Andrey yo…!

-No me diga nada…solo acépate cenar conmigo esta noche –le pidió Albert indicándole la silla para ella se volviera a sentar –¿No cree que es una buena manera de empezar a conocernos?

-Tiene toda la razón -contesto Candy sentándose nuevamente a la mesa.

Albert hiso lo mismo.

-¿Le gusta la champaña? –le pregunto.

-¡Nunca he bebido champaña!

-Entonces será la primera vez que lo haga, pidiere una de las mejores botellas de champaña, que tiene en el barco.

Albert llamo a uno de los mozos y pidió la champaña, que le fue llevaba de inmediato. Abrió la botella y sirvió dos finas copas, pasándole una a Candy.

-Gracias –le dijo la rubia probándola.

-¿Espero que le guste?

-Está muy buena…pero un poco fuerte.

-Es normal que la encuentre así, no está acostumbrada a beber.

-Debe ser eso –dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Albert se le quedo mirándola, complacido aquella rubia aparte de ser muy bella, tenía una dulzura especial en sus ojos, que lo hacía recodar una mujer que fue muy importante en su vida, y que aún no ha podido olvidar.

-¿Y cuénteme señorita White a que viaja a Londres? –le pregunto el con interés.

-Voy a encontrarme con mi prometido –respondió Candy dando un fuerte suspiro.

-Así que está comprometida –dijo Albert con una especie de decepción.

-Si…nos vamos a casar en Londres.

-¡Que romántico casarse en aquella cuidad!

-¡Sera una boda maravillosa! –exclamo Candy con los ojos iluminados.

-¿Se ve que está muy enamorada?

-Lo estoy...!Terry es el amor de mi vida!

-Que lastima que se vaya a casar –le dijo Albert tomando un sorbo de champaña.

-¿Por qué me dice eso?

-Por qué me hubiera gustado que fuera mi esposa –le confeso él directamente.

Candy se quedó sorprendida por la declaración de Albert.

-¿Cómo puede decir algo así?

-Es lo que pienso, siempre he sido un hombre muy directo.

-¡No se burle de mí! –exclamo Candy muy molesta levantándose de la mesa –¡Un hombre como usted jamás de fijaría en una mujer como yo!

Albert también se levantó de la mesa.

-No sé menos precie señorita White, es una mujer muy encantadora, que cualquier hombre estaría feliz de tener a su lado.

-Usted no sabe lo que dice, yo estoy comprometida.

-Lo se…parece que nos conocimos demasiado tarde.

-Así es señor Andrey…yo voy a casarme con Terry y seré muy feliz con él –le aclaro Candy con seguridad.

-Espero que sea así.

-!Por supuesto que lo seré! –confirmo Candy –Es mejor que me valla permiso señor Andrey.

-No quise incomodarla señorita White.

-No se preocupe…pero por respeto a mi prometido, es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver.

-Entiendo –le dijo Albert sintiendo que una vez más la vida estaba siendo irónica con él.

%%%%

En Londres en la mansión del Duque de Granchester se estaba realizando la boda de su único hijo Terry, con la señorita Susana Malower una joven de la alta sociedad de la cuidad, que apenas conoció a Terry se enamoró de él. A él tampoco le era indiferente Susana era una rubia muy bella de ojos azul y modales delicados, la esposa ideal para él como le dijo su padre, pero en el fondo de su corazón Terry no dejaba de pensar en Candy, su novia que tenía en América una joven buena y alegre a la que siempre amo, pero al rencontrarse con su padre este le hiso ver que no podía regresar a buscar a su novia, que él ahora era hijo de un duque y no podía casarse con una chica de pueblo.

Terry al principio se negó a la petición de su padre por que amaba a Candy, hasta le había mando una carta diciéndole que pronto viajaría por ella, pero a medida que iba viviendo el mundo de su padre, se daba cuenta que Candy no se acostumbraría a esa vida, y que lo mejor sería olvidarla y encontrar una joven a su nivel social, como Susana Marlowe que ahora era su esposa.

-Espero que pronto me den un nieto –le dijo el duque a su hijo Terry y Susana.

El padre de Terry era un hombre alto, de cabello canoso y bigote. Tenía un caracter serio y autoritario.

-Te prometo que te lo daremos papa –le dijo Terry que estaba tomando una copa de champaña –¿No es así Susana?

-Por supuesto mi amor…yo quisiera tener un hijo tuyo lo antes posible –contesto ella con una suave voz.

Susana vestía un fino traje de novia, que había sido comparado en una de las mejores tiendas de Paris, con un largo velo y unos finos guantes de hilo blanco que cubrían sus delicadas manos.

-¿Y cuándo se van a Paris a pasar su luna de miel? –pregunto el duque fumando una pipa.

-Esta misma noche papa, así que ya pronto tendremos que partir.

-Terry yo voy a hablar con mis madres, antes de irnos.

-Ve Susana.

-Permiso señor duque.

-Adelante querida nuera –le contesto él mirándola complacido.

El duque se acercó a su hijo, tomándole el hombro con una de sus manos.

-Me alegra que te hayas casado con Susana, es una joven muy bella y de buena familia.

-Lo se papa…

-Ahora que ya estas casado con ella, deberías enviarle una carta a tu noviecita que dejaste en América, para terminar tu relación con ella.

-No sé si tenga el valor para hacerlo -admitio Terry sabiendo el dolor que le causaria a Candy.

-Terry por favor…no puede permitir que esa joven se siga haciendo ilusiones contigo, es mejor que termines con ella de una vez.

-Tienes razón papa…desde Paris le mandare una carta a Candy contándole todo.

-Perfecto, eso si tienes que ser cuidadoso con tu esposa, ella nunca debe saber que dejaste un amor en América.

-Lo se papa…Susana jamás sabrá de la existencia de Candy.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Les estoy muy agradecida por la buena acogida que tuvo mi nueva historia. A cada una de ustedes les agradezco sus reviews, que son muy importantes para mí, ya que sé que lo envían con mucho cariño, y también un agradecimiento a las que colocaron el fic en sus favoritas.**

**VivianArdlay - Patty a -Soadora -Marisol 92 –Azukrita**

**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 –mfloresmayes -Ysabel187**

**Nadia M Andrew - mary star - sayuri1707**

**Nota: Queria hacer una aclaracion lo que pasa que en el capitulo 1 en dos parte del relato sale Paris en vez de Londres probocando una confuncion. Fue un error de redaccion y pido disculpa por ello. El viaje de Candy es a Londres y no a Paris.**

**Me despido con un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos en próximo capitulo que tratare de ir actualizando seguido para que sigan disfrutando de la historia de nuestros rubios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

El resto del viaje Candy no volvió a ver a Albert, así como había aparecido en su vida había desaparecido, como un fantasma. Candy no dejaba de preguntarse quién sería realmente aquel hombre que la ayudo y termino diciéndole que quería que fuera su esposa ¿acaso estaba loco? no lo parecía pero ella siempre pensaba que los millonarios era un poco extraños y él era uno de ellos.

%%%%

Era un bello atardecer, cuando el barco arribo a uno de los puertos más grandes de Londres, un lugar maravilloso que a Candy de inmediato la dejo cautivada. Mientras se bajaba del barco sintiendo una leve brisa marina, miraba entre la gente a Albert quería agradecerle su generosidad de pagarle el pasaje en el barco en una de las mejores recamara, algo que le estaría eternamente agradecida, pero lo veía por ningún lado entre la gente que bajaba del barco. Desistiendo de encontrarlo con su maleta en la mano, Candy tomo un carruaje que la llevara donde estaba la mansión del padre de Terry, que se encontraba en la afuera de Londres, era lo que le había dicho su novio en la carta que le habia envidado.

Candy iba fascinada mirando por la ventana del carruaje, aquella hermosa capital de Inglaterra, que todos deseaba conocer. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente por fin estaba en Londres y muy pronto al lado del hombre que amaba. Pensaba con una sonrisa en los labios, la cara que pondría Terry cuando la viera llegara, ya que él pensaba en ir a buscarla América, pero ahora no tendría para que hacer ese viaje, ella estaba en Londres junto a él para casarse y por fin formar esa familia que ambos siempre han deseado.

-Ya llegamos señorita –le dijo el cochero.

Candy se bajó del carruaje echándole una rápida mirada a la mansión del duque de Granchertes.

-Gracias señor –le dijo Candy pagándole.

-Adiós señorita.

-Adiós.

Candy se quedó parada por unos minutos frente a la mansión, que era como castillo medieval. Su pórtico era de estilo gótico y tenía altas ventanas cubiertas de finas cortinas blancas. Aquel lugar estaba rodeado de un inmenso parque, iguales a los castillos que había visto en los libros.

"Esto es maravilloso y yo viviré aquí junto a mi Terry" pensó Candy con los ojos iluminados.

Dando un fuerte suspiro Candy se acercó a la reja que envolvía la mansión, tocando una pequeña campana, para que alguien acudiera a su llamado.

En ese momento un costoso carruaje con dos finos caballos ingleses llegaron a la mansión. Bajando el duque de Granchester, observando a la rubia con mucha desconfianza.

-¿Que necesita señorita –le pregunto.

La rubia se acercó a él, sospechando que era el padre de su prometido, ya que se parecía mucho a Terry tenía el mismo color de su cabello castaño y la misma expresión en sus ojos azules.

-Usted es el padre de Terry ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! ¿Quién es usted? –le pregunto el duque.

-Yo soy Candy White la novia de su hijo, he viajado desde América para reunirme con él.

El duque miro a Candy con cara de sorpresa, sacándose su sombrero de copa negro.

-Siento decirle que mi hijo no se encuentra en Londres.

-¿No me diga que viajo a América a buscarme? –le pregunto Candy confundida.

-No…él está en Paris, pasando su luna de miel con su esposa.

La rubia se quedó aturdida, como si un fuerte golpe le hubieran dando en la cabeza.

-¡Eso no verdad…!

-Lo es señorita…

-¡No puede ser Terry iba a casarse conmigo!

-Lo siento…pero mi hijo contrajo matrimonio con otra joven, una hermosa dama que está a su altura –le aclaro el duque mirándola con indiferencia.

-¡No le creó…! ¡Terry no pudo haberme hecho algo así! –le grito Candy descontrolada –¡Terry me ama solo a mí!

-La amaba, porque ahora está muy enamorado de su esposa. Así que es mejor que se valla de aquí señorita y regrese a su País, mi hijo ya no es parte de su vida.

-Yo no puedo irme tengo que hablar con Terry, nececito que me una explicación de lo que hiso.

-!Ya le dije que mi hijo esta en París! -le dijo el duque con autoridad -Y si no se va ahora mismo de mi mansion, are que la saquen a la fuerza

Candy con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas, tomo su maleta y se fue de la mansión del duque, sintiendose humillada y con una profunda herida en su corazón, por la traición del amor de su vida. La rubia con paso lento se puso a caminar sin tener un rumbo fijo y sin saber a dónde dirigirse…¿que iba ser ahora en un País que no conocía y sin dinero?

%%%%

Para William Albert Andrey, regresar a Londres significa rencontrarse con su doloroso pasado, que ha pesar de los años, no ha logrado superar. Sin embargo estas consiente de que tiene que hacerlo, para poder comenzar una nueva vida y retomar las obligaciones que había dejado de lado.

Fue el último en bajarse del barco y antes de irse a su mansión que quedaba en las afuera de Londres, paso a un conocido restaurante de la cuidad, en compañía de su tío George Andrey, el hermano de su padre, que había ido al puerto a buscarlo para darle la bienvenida.

-¿Cuéntame sobrino como estuvo el viaje? –le pregunto George acomodándose una servilleta de género en sus piernas.

-Tengo que reconocer que este viaje tubo algo de diferente –contesto Albert pensando en Candy con una leve sonrisa.

-¿No me digas que conociste a una hermosa dama?

-Algo así tío…conocía a una hermosa joven llamada Candy White…la pobrecita viajaba de polizonte y yo le termine pagando el pasaje, para que no la mandaran a la cárcel.

-¡Valla que historia sobrino! –exclamo George bebiendo un poco de vino –Pero no debiste hacerlo…no es correcto que te involucres con esa clase de muchacha.

-No podía dejar que se la llevaran a la cárcel era tan parecida a…

-A tu prometida ¿verdad? –lo interrumpió George.

-Si tío…se parecía mucho a Rosemary, que hasta fui capaz de pedirle que fuera mi esposa.

-¡Que!

-¡Que le pedí que fuera mi esposa! –repitió Albert –Pero no te preocupes está comprometida.

-¡Me nos mal! –exclamo George aliviado –William estas actuando muy mal, un día de esto te vas a meter en problemas, ya es tiempo de que olvides el recuerdo de tu prometida.

Albert sentía que las palabras de su tío, le rompía su corazón olvidar a la mujer que tanto amo, era como si le arrancara la vida…

-Es mejor que cambiemos de tema ¿Tío cómo van los negocios de la familia?

George se puso tenso con la pregunta.

-Todo muy bien…desde que te fuiste de viaje he manejado las cosas de maravilla.

-Me lo esperaba…en quien mejor que tu podía confiar, para que me ayudar administrar la fortuna que me dejo mi padre.

-Claro eres mi sobrino…jamás te jugaría chueco, es más si quieres irte de viaje nuevamente puede hacerlo –le sugirió George con un especial interés.

-No tío ya me canse de viajar por el mundo –contestó Albert echándole vino a su copa –Ya es hora de que tome el lugar de mi padre como duque, así que me quedare definitivamente en Londres.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si…ya tengo que olvidar el pasado y continuar con mi vida.

-¿Eso también significa casarte con alguna joven? –le pregunto George ansioso por la respuesta.

Albert dio un pesado suspiro.

-Para eso no me siento preparado….creo que me quedare soltero, no podría resistir pasar otra vez por lo mismo.

-Te entiendo sobrino. Es una buena decisión además ninguna mujer se puede comparar con Rosemary.

-Lo se tío…-dijo Albert tomando un sorbo de vino mientras el rostro de Candy apareció en su memoria inconscientemente.

%%%%

La noche llego y Candy seguía caminado sin rumbo fijo, por un largo camino de tierra, sin saber dónde se encontraba, con la mirada perdida y pensando solo en Terry, en cómo fue capaz de casarse con otra mujer, si ella era su prometida la mujer que él amaba, o tal vez nunca la amo de verdad. Que tonta había sido en creer en su palabra que regresaría a buscar, si tal vez en el fondo de su corazón Terry nunca pensó en hacerlo. Ya cansada de caminar Candy decidió sentarse debajo de un árbol que estaba a la orilla del camino, sintiendo mucho frio, saco de su maleta una manta de lana y se la coloco en el cuerpo, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida en medio de una noche oscura que provocaba miedo.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo donde la pobre Candy descubrió la traición de su novio Terry que pasara ahora con ella es lo veremos en los próximos capítulos.**

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo y mucho agradecimiento por seguir la historia y mandar sus lindo reviews y a las chicas que han colocado mi fic en sus favorita.**

**skarllet northman -Patty a -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - Ysabel187- Marisol 92 - sayuri1707- monica -Lucre Lpez - Soadora**

**Me despido con un cariñoso abrazo a cada una de ustedes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

Al día siguiente Candy se despertó en una cómoda cama con sabanas de sedas, igual a la cama que paso las noches en barco. Incorporo su cuerpo dándose cuenta que estaba en una hermosa habitación de paredes color marfil, rodeada de lujos muebles estilo inglés, un alto ropero, un escritorio y juego de dos sofá color palo rosa y un el fondo un ventanal de cortinas de encajes donde entraban unos escasos rayos del sol.

"Donde me encuentro", pensó Candy muy confundida.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese instante, entrando una joven vestida de sirvienta con unas toallas en las manos.

-Buenos días señorita–la dijo la sirvienta al ver que la rubia estaba despierta.

Candy la miro extrañada.

-¿Quién es usted? –le pregunto.

-Mi nombre es Doroty y soy una de las sirvientas de esta mansión.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? –pregunto Candy un poco angustiada.

-Cálmese.

-¡No me voy a calamar hasta que me responda la pregunta que le hice!

Doroty se acercó a la cama.

-Se encuentra en la mansión Andrey y el mismo duque de Andrey la trajo hasta aquí.

Candy se quedó pensativa por unos minutos, el duque de Andrey, no podía ser el mismo hombre que había conocido en barco.

-¿Cómo es el nombre del duque?

- William Albert Andrey.

La rubia se quedó helada con la respuesta de la sirvienta.

-¡No comprendo nada! ¡Necesitó hablar con él! –dijo Candy levantándose de la cama pero la sirvienta la detuvo.

-No se levante…anoche cuando la trajeron, tenía mucha fiebre, es mejor que se quede en cama.

-¡Pero tengo que hablar….!

-Tranquila –la interrumpió Doroty –Yo voy a buscar al duque para que venga hablar con usted.

Minutos después Albert llego a la habitación donde estaba Candy, cuando la vio acostada en la cama con su cabello rubio suelto y el rostro pálido, no dejo en recordar a su prometida.

-Doroty me dijo que desea hablar conmigo –le pregunto Albert colocándose a los pies de cama.

-¿Quiero que explique cómo llegue a su mansión?

-Me la encontré anoche dormida debajo de un árbol, yo iba en mi carruaje cuando la vi a la orilla del camino. De inmediato la reconocí y la traje hasta aquí.

-Se lo agradezco…no sé cómo me quede dormida en ese lugar.

-Tenía mucha fiebre –le conto Albert –Me gustaría saber que hacia sola a esa horas de la noche ¿Que no se iba a encontrar con su prometido?

Candy debió su mirada, recordando en ese momento todo lo que había pasado con el padre de Terry, sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón.

-¡No quiero hablar de el! –le pidió Candy con los ojos llorosos.

Albert de inmediato se dio cuenta que la rubia habia tenido un problema grave con su prometido.

-Comprendo, no le are más preguntas.

-Gracias…

-Bueno la dejo para que descanse.

-No quiero causarle molestia es mejor que me valla de aquí –le dijo Candy apenada.

-No dejare que lo haga, hasta que se recupere.

-Pero…

-Pero nada señorita White –la interrumpió Albert - Puede quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera en mi mansión.

-Gracias... usted ha sido muy amable conmigo, me ayudo en el barco y ahora aquí.

-Estoy para servirla señorita White, así que ahora siga descansando, queda en su casa –le dijo Albert caballerosamente marchándose de la habitación.

Cuando Albert bajo al salón principal de su hermosa mansión, se encontró a su abuela Elory una mujer orgullosa y conservadora. Elory estaba sentada en una mecedora bordando un fino mantel.

-Buenos días abuela –la saludo Albert.

-Bueno días querido.

-Me alegra que hayas bajado al salón.

-Estaba casada de estar encerrada en mi habitación, ya me siento mucho mejor.

-¿Y tú enfermera? –le pregunto Albert sentando en un elegante sofá.

-Está en su habitación ¿Por qué?

-Quería que revisara a la joven que traje a noche.

-¿Está enferma?

-Anoche tenía fiebre y esta mañana la encontré muy pálida.

-William no te preocupes tanto por esa muchacha, es una desconocida. Cuando se sienta mejor se ira de aquí.

-Lo se abuela es que…

-Te recuerda a Rosemary ¿verdad? –le pregunto Elory con un tono de preocupación.

-Así es abuela…se parece mucho a ella.

-De una vez por toda tienes que olvídate de tu prometida, lamentablemente ella ya murió.

Albert desvió su mirada hacia un cuadro de su novia que estaba en el salón.

-Es lo mismo que me dice tío George.

-Lo vez William, tienes que olvidar el pasado y rehacer tu vida con otra joven. No olvides que eres un duque y tienes que darle descendencia a la familia –le recordó Elory echándole una puntadas a su bordado.

-Estoy consiente eso abuela, pero no me siento preparado para enamorarme nuevamente –admitió Albert levantándose del sofá.

-William algún día tendrás que superar tus miedos y darte una segunda oportunidad para volver a amar –le dijo Elory mirando a su nieto con mucha tristeza.

-Bueno abuela te dejo voy a trabajar a la biblioteca –dijo Albert pensativo- ¿Por casualidad no has visto a tío George?

-No… a lo mejor fue a la cuidad.

-Puede ser… si lo ves dile que nececito hablar con él.

-Si lo veo se lo diré –le contesto Elory.

%%%%

George es hombre ambicioso y calculador que finge ante todos ser una buena persona, sobre todo delante de su sobrino Albert, al que odia porque siempre lo ha tenido todo, el título de duque y la fortuna de los Andrey, algo que estaba dispuesto a quitarle, con la ayuda de Flammy la enfermera que contrato hace algunos años, para que cuidara a su madre Elroy. Flammy es una joven fría y ambiciosa, que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, para convertirse en una mujer rica y poderosa.

-George no te vayas, quédate otro rato más conmigo –le decía Flammy colgada en el cuello de él.

Ella es una joven alta, delgada, de cabello negro y ojos cafés con anteojos.

-No puedo tengo cosas que hacer –le dijo George sacándole los brazos de encima–Además tenemos que ser cuidadoso, nadie puede saber que somos amantes.

Ella lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo se…me trajiste aquí para que te ayudara en tus fechoría ¿verdad? –le reclamo.

George se acercó a ella y le tomo la pera con una de sus manos.

-Lo tomes así cariño, tú sabes que te quiero y que me encanta tenerte cerca.

-¡Esta situación me está cansando! –exclamo Flammy molesta aparatándose de él –Ya no soporto más ser una simple enfermera al cuidado de tu madre, que es una vieja insoportable.

-Ten paciencia cariño…ya falta poco para irnos lejos de aquí, con los bolsillos llenos de dinero.

-¿De verdad o me estas mintiendo una vez más?

-Es verdad…en este último tiempo he podido sacar una gran cantidad de dinero…de los negocios de mi sobrino, como el pobre ha estado tan triste desde que murió su prometida, que solo se ha dedicado a viajar para curar su pena.

-El duque es muy ingenuo en confiar en ti –dijo Flammy burlona.

-Soy su tío, jamás podría pensar que le estoy robando. Además ese dinero también me pertenece es el que dejo mi padre.

-George no seas cínico, la herencia que te dejo tu padre te la gaste en juegos y mujeres, hora todo lo que queda es la parte que dejo tu hermano a su hijo Albert.

-Veo que estas muy informada –dijo George colocándose una chaqueta negra que dejo en la cama.

-Se lo he escuchado miles de veces a tu madre.

-Yo no voy a permitir que mi sobrino Albert se quede con todo, ya tiene el título de duque que le dejo mi hermano mayor, ahora no voy a deja que también se quede con la fortuna de la familia.

Flammy se acercó a él nuevamente.

-Si el duque supiera que eres tan ambicioso, que hasta fuiste capaz de matar a la mujer con la que se iba a casar.

George la miro con furia.

-¡Cállate! ¡Dijimos que nunca más hablaríamos de ese tema! No olvides que fuiste tú la que la envenenaste.

-¡Tú me obligarte hacerlo! –le recordó Flammy –Estabas tan desesperado de que tu sobrino se casara y tuviera un heredero, que se te ocurrió matarle a su prometida.

-¡Lo se…perfectamente! –exclamo George dando unos pasos –No tenía otra alternativa si Albert llegara a tener un hijo, este se quedaría con todo y yo no podría tocar ningún peso de la fortuna de los Andrey.

-Entonces para que tu sobrino nunca llegue a contraer matrimonio, piensas matarle a todas sus novias ¿verdad?

-Si es preciso si… más vale que Albert no se vuelva a enamorar de ninguna otra joven, porque si eso ocurre tendremos que matarla como lo hicimos con Rosemary –dijo George con una mirada que provocaba miedo.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridas chicas.<strong>

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo y agradecerles nuevamente por darse el tiempo de leer mi fic y dejar sus lindos reviews. **

**Soadora - skarllet northman -Patty -Azukrita -****Nadia M Andrew - Marisol 92 - mfloresmayes**

**maria1972 - Smilefan (gracias por colar mi fic en sus favoritas)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

Dos días después Candy ya se sentía mucho mejor de la fiebre que tenía, que decisión levantarse de la cama. Sin embargo su corazón seguía muy herido por la traición de su novio Terry al casarse con otra mujer, que cada vez que lo recordaba se ponía a llorar, para sanar su dolor, un dolor que la ayudaría hacerte más fuerte. Ahora su objetivo era regresar a América junto a su tía Pony a la que extrañaba mucho. Ella y sus amigos del pueblo la ayudarían a sanar su corazón y así poder continuar con su sencilla vida.

-Señorita White no debió levantarse –le dijo Doroty entrando a la habitación con una bandeja en la mano.

-Ya me siento bien –contesto Candy.

-Me alegra saberlo. Le traje su desayuno.

Doroty llevo a la bandeja hasta una mesita de noche que estaba junto a la ventana.

-!Venga a desayunar señorita White!

-No tengo mucha hambre –contesto Candy desanimada.

-Tiene que comer o se volverá a enfermar.

-Está bien...

La rubia se acercó a la mesa donde se sentó.

-¿Quiere que le sirva café?

-No Dotory no te moleste yo puedo hacerlo –le contesto Candy echándose ella misma –Me siento muy extraña que me traten como una señorita.

-Es que lo se…

-No Dotory yo soy igual que tu es más…dime solo Candy.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! –exclamo Dotory horrorizada.

-Claro que puedes…ya te dije que entre nosotras no hay diferencia, yo en América asi como tú, tengo que trabajar para ganarme la vida.

-¿De verdad señorita White…bueno Candy?

-Si trabajo en una frutería que hay en el pueblo donde vivo con mi tía Pony, mis padres murieron hace dos años por culpa de una epidemia–dijo Candy probando el café con un signo de tristeza

-Lo siento mucho…

-Sabes Doroty se ve que eres una joven muy buena, desde que llegue aquí me has tratado con mucho cariño.

-Desde que te trajo el duque me simpatizaste Candy.

-El duque –dijo Candy tomando un panecillo –Él ha sido tan bueno conmigo, desde que me conoció en el barco.

-Si conozco la historia… se la escuche al duque que se contaba a la Madan.

-¿Y quién es la Madan acaso es su esposa?–pregunto Candy con curiosidad.

-No es la abuela del duque, se llama Elory es una anciana muy orgullosa y estricta. El duque es soltero.

-¡Soltero! –repitió la rubia con sus ojos muy abierto –Pese que un hombre como él ya estaba casado.

-Debería porque es muy bueno, aparte de lo atractivo que es –comento Dotory con una risita picara.

-Si es muy atractivo ¿Y qué ha pasado por que no se ha casado todavía?

-Por qué…

En ese instante Elroy que estaba en su habitación toco la campanilla.

-Lo siento pero tengo que ir a atender a la Madan, después conversamos –dijo Doroty apresurada.

%%%%

Más tarde Candy vestida con uno de sus sencillos vestido de tela barata en color azul, decisión bajar al salón principal de la mansión, quedando muy impresionada con lo lujoso que era. Con sus bellos ojos verdes no dejaba de mirar el lugar, las lámparas que estaba en el techo, las finas alfombras en el piso, los muebles, los alto sillones color burdeos, una mecedora de una fina madera, espejos y cuadros en las paredes con marcos de oro y platas y en los ventanales una finas cortina en color marfil, una inmensa chimenea donde arriba de está estaba el cuadro de Rosemary que le llamo mucho la atención a Candy por encontrarla una joven muy hermosa era rubia, de ojos pardos y piel blanca, lucía un fino vestido color marfil, descotado en los hombros y una amplia falda que la hacía verse como una princesa.

"Quien será es mujer", pensó Candy en ese momento cuando sintió unos pasos detrás de ella. La rubia volteo su cuerpo encontrándose con la presencia de Flammy que la miro muy seria de pies a cabeza.

-Buenos días –la saludo Candy con simpatía.

-Buenos días –le contesto Flammy con un tono seco –¿Tú debes ser la muchacha que trajo el duque?

-Si me llamo Candy White ¿Y usted quién es?

-Soy Flammy la enfermera de la Madan.

-Es un gusto conocerte Flammy.

Ella la miro con indiferencia.

-¿Y cuando te vas de aquí Candy?–le pregunto.

Candy se dio cuenta que aquella joven no era nada agradable.

-Pronto…tengo que regresar a mi país.

-Qué bueno porque a los Andrey no le gustan las intrusas.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna intrusa! –se defendió Candy molesta –El duque fue el que me trajo aquí.

-Eso es verdad Flammy –dijo Albert que llego en ese instante al salón.

Ella volteo su cuerpo.

-Señor duque yo no quise decir eso –se defendió Flammy nerviosa con la situación.

-Te escuche muy bien, no me gusta que hagas ese tipo de cometarios. Pídele disculpa a la señorita White.

-No es necesario –intervino Candy –Lo que paso no tiene importancia.

-Claro que la tiene…Flammy por favor…

Flammy miro a Candy con ojos de odio.

-Como usted diga señor duque –dijo ella con una profunda rabia –Candy discúlpame no debí tratarte de intrusa.

-No te preocupes está olvidado.

-Gracias. Yo me retiro voy a ver a la Madan –se despidió Flammy saliendo del salón siéntense muy humillada por culpa de Candy.

-No debió obligarla a que la enfermera me pidiera disculpa –le dijo Candy al duque –Después de todo yo no soy nadie.

Albert le sonrió.

-Usted es mi invitada y no voy a permitir que nadie la insulte en mi mansión.

-Usted ha sido muy gentil conmigo, en ofrecerme su mansión. Pero ya es tiempo de que me valla.

Albert desvió su mirada había el cuadro de su novia, sintiendo un profundo vacío en su corazón el mismo cuando ella murió.

-No tiene por qué irse todavía –le dijo.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Me imagino que volverá al lado de su prometido?

Candy sintió que su corazón se volvía a romper con la pregunta de Albert, sentido una amenaza ganas de llorar pero se contuvo…tenía que ser fuerte y salir adelante, después de todo no valía la pena sufrir por un canalla.

-¡El ya no es mi prometido! –respondió Candy con dureza –¡Terry se casó con otra mujer!

Albert levanto la ceja, mirándola muy sorprendido.

-¿Cómo ocurrió si con usted era su prometida? –le pregunto.

La rubia dio unos pasos antes de responder.

-Ni yo misma lo se…cuando fui a buscarlo a la mansión de su padre el duque de Granchester. Este mismo me dijo que su hijo estaba en Paris con su esposa, una joven fina de alcurnia, no como yo que soy una plebeya.

-¿Como su prometido es hijo de duque de Granchester? –le pregunto Albert sorprendido.

-Si…es una larga historia, que no deseo hablar.

-Entiendo, siento mucho lo que le paso señorita White –le dijo Albert con sinceridad –Me imagino como debe sentirse.

-Usted no puede imaginar la decepción que siente mi corazón, del dolor de mi alma al darme cuenta que todo este tiempo estuve enamorada de un hombre que nunca me quiso de verdad. Que me engaño al decirme que regresaría por mi América para casarnos y lo termino haciendo con otra –dijo Candy conteniendo las lágrimas –Pero yo lo sabía, cuándo Terry se vino a Londres yo presentí que podía perderlo, por eso vine a búscalo antes de que eso ocurriera, pero llegue demasiado tarde.

-Aunque no lo crea comprendo su dolor. Es muy triste perder a la persona que uno ama…deja un vacío tan grande en el corazón, que no se puede curar con nada.

Candy lo miro asombrada al darse cuenta que los ojos de Albert estaban iluminados por las lágrimas.

-¿A usted también lo engañaron? –le pregunto.

-No…en mi caso las cosas fueron diferente, mi prometida murió un mes antes de casarnos –respondió Albert mirando el cuadro de Rosemary.

-¡Dios mío que triste! –exclamo Candy.

-Rosemary era una mujer maravillosa, tierna, buena que me amaba tanto como yo a ella ¡Éramos tan felices!

-Es la joven de retrato ¿verdad? –le pregunto Candy mirando el cuadro.

-Si ella era Rosemary.

-Era muy hermosa, es una pena que haya muerto tan joven.

-Si…pero bueno ya no hablemos de cosas tristes. ¿Cuándo se va de la mansión?

-Esta misma tarde.

-¡Tan pronto! –exclamo Albert con decepción.

-Si…tengo que encontrar un algún trabajo, para ganar un poco de dinero y poder pagarme el pasaje en barco, no deseo viajar nuevamente como polizonte, me di cuenta que era muy arriesgado.

-Tiene razón…pero si lo desea yo le puedo facilitar el dinero para que…

-¡No de ninguna manera! –lo interrumpió Candy –Usted ya a echo mucho por mí, ahora stengo que arreglármela sola.

-Me doy cuenta que es una joven muy valiente y luchadora, que se enfrenta con mucha fuerza ante a la adversidad.

Candy le sonrió.

-Nosotros los pobre tenemos que ser fuertes…nuestra vida no es fácil, siempre estamos pasando por problemas y necesidades que tenemos que enfrentar cada día.

-Me imagino… pero no crea que solamente los pobres sufren, nosotros los ricos también.

-Si…eso es verdad, usted mismo perdió a la mujer que amaba. Y yo al hombre de mi vida… ambos somos de mundo muy diferentes y sin embargo hemos pasado por lo mismo aunque fue de manera diferente –dijo Candy con melancolía.

-Así es…señorita White.

-Bueno…no lo molesto más voy arreglar mi maleta. Permiso señor duque.

-Adelante señorita White –le contesto Albert viendo como la silueta de la rubia salía del salón, sintiendo una inmensas ganas de decirle que no se fuera de la mansion que nececitaba que se quedara con el...

Continuar…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo lleno de emoción entre nuestros rubios…donde ambos desahogaron sus penas.**

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo y acrecimientos por seguir leyendo mi fic, muchas gracias por su apoyo que es muy impórtate para mí.**

**Guest -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -skarllet northman -ely lvarez -Marisol 92 - Nadia M Andrew -MONICA -Patty -verito - leihej(gracias por colocar mi fic en tu favorita)**

**Me despido un abrazo para cada una de ustedes y mucha bendiciones.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

El viento comenzó a soplar con gran intensidad y algunas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, todo indicaba que se había una fuerte tormenta. Candy mientras arreglaba su maleta, sentía que el viento golpeaba la ventana, que provocó que se acercara a mirar hacia afuera, dándose cuenta que las nubes estaba realmente oscuras.

"Tengo que irme pronto", pensó Candy caminado hasta su maleta donde saco una capa de color café que se colocó en cuerpo y tomo la maleta con sus manos.

Bajo rápidamente al salón donde Albert se encontraba mirando por unos de los ventanales de la mansión.

-Señor duque –lo nombro Candy.

El volteo su cuerpo.

-¿Ya se va señorita White? –le pregunto.

-Si...antes de que llegue la tormenta.

-Me permite que la acompáñeme hasta la cuidad.

-No es necesario...solo dígale a su cochero que me lleve.

-Es que así me quedare más tranquilo –insistió Albert.

-¿Cómo guste?

Minutos después Candy y Albert iban viajando en un costroso carruaje por un largo camino de tierra, sintiendo la fuerte lluvia que comenzaba a caer. Ambos iban en un profundo silencio. Candy pegada a la ventana del coche iba pensando en Terry, en cómo iba ser para vivir con Terry era todo para ella, su novio amigo y la persona que siempre confió ciegamente, hasta hora que la traicionó de la peor manera, algo que nunca le iba poder perdonar.

Albert la observaba detenidamente sintiendo una inmensas ganas de protegerla al verla tan desamparada y frágil. No dejaba de llamarle la atención que a pesar era una joven sencilla, era muy hermosa y su modales eran finos como toda una dama. Se parecía mucho a su prometida, sin embargó Candy tenía algo diferente que lo cautivaba, pero que lamentablemente no lo podría descubrir ya que ella se marcharia y no tendria la oportunidada de conocerla mejor.

El carruaje seguía su marcha, cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer intensamente y a través de ella Candy pudo darse cuenta que estaba pasando por la mansión del duque de Granchester. Se quedó mirándolo detenidamente recordando la primera vez que estuvo en aquel lugar, cuando en ese istante se dio cuenta que un carruaje estaba estacionado y que Terry el hombre con el que haía pensaba formar un familia, bajaba del coche, vestido muy elegante con un fino abrigo negro y un sombrero de copa.

-Terry –lo nombro Candy con un hilo de voz.

Albert la miro dándose escuchando el murmuro de la rubia.

-¿Pasa algo señorita White? –le pregunto.

-Si...detenga el coche por favor, necesitó bajarme aquí.

Albert hiso lo le que ella le pidió, mirando por la ventana al darse cuenta que esta frente a la mansión del duque de Grancheste.

El carruaje se detuvo y Candy se bajó de inmediato sintiendo sus piernas templar al recontarse con Terry el hombre que a pesar de todo sigue amando.

-¡Terry! –lo nombre con los ojos iluminados.

El al escuchar la voz de su prometida de América volteo su cuerpo, sintiendo la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre su cabeza.

-¿Candy que haces aquí? –le pregunto como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

-Vine a búscate a Londres mi amor, para casarnos –le dijo ella sin decirle que sabía toda la verdad.

Terry la miro con ojos de terror, pensando en como iba decirle que se había casado con otra mujer.

-Candy hay algo que tienes que saber…

-¿Que pasa mi amor...?-le pregunto Candy sabiendo lo que le iba a decir.

El dio unos pasos hacia ella.

-Candy yo...no sé cómo decirte que...

-¡Que te casaste con otra mujer! ¿verdad? –lo interrumpió Candy viendo el rostro de asombro de Terry.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? –le pregunto él bajando la mirada.

La rubia sintió ganas de llorar pero se contuvo.

-Me lo dijo tu padre, hace un par de días cuando vine a buscarte. Que te habías casado con una hermosa dama que estaba a tu altura, a la atura del hijo de un duque.

-¡Candy lo siento tanto...que no sé qué decirte!

-¡No me digas nada Terry...por qué lo que me hiciste no tiene nombre! –le grito Candy llena de dolor –Como pudiste engañar de esta manera tal cruel, hasta el último momento antes de que viajaras a Londres me prometiste con que regresaría por mí, después me enviarte una carta diciéndome lo mismo...cómo pudiste ser tan desgraciado en ilusióname si desde que te fuiste del pueblo me sacaste de tu vida.

Albert al escuchar la fuerte voz de Candy sintió ganas de bajarse a rescatarla de las garras de su ex prometido, pero miro por la ventana y vio que Terry estaba abrazando a la rubia.

-Perdóname mi amor...te juro que mi intención era casarme contigo pero cuando llegue a Londres…

-¡Aléjate de mí Terry! –lo aparto de ella empujándolo –¡No te imaginas cuanto te despreció!

-¡Candy no me digas eso me lastimas!

-Fuiste tú el que me lastímate mi corazón, yo te amaba Terry, me sacrifique en venir a buscarte...para encontrarte casado con otra mujer, claro porque te diste cuenta que era poco cosa para ti! ¿verdad?

-Si...Candy –reconoció Terry –Mi padre me hiso ver que tenia que no podía casarme con una joven de pueblo y que tenía escoger una esposa que estuviera a la altura del hijo de un duque.

-Y tú te dejaste influenciar por tu padre, en vez de haber luchado por nuestro amor...Sabes Terry ahora me voy cuanta la clase de hombre que eres y me alegro de no haberme casado contigo ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida!

Fueron las últimas palabras de Candy y se fue corriendo con el corazón destrozado hacia el carruaje, donde Albert la estaba esperando.

-Ese hombre era su prometido ¿verdad? –le pregunto Albert.

-Si era Terry –respondió Candy echándose a llorar, desahogando todo el dolor que sentía.

Albert se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, con mucha ternura para tratar de calamar su dolor, sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba mojado y templando.

-Tranquila señorita White, no vale la pena que sufra por ese desgraciado.

-¡Me siento tan herida!

-Ya va pasar...ahora es mejor que regresemos a mi mansión. Está muy mojada y tiene qué cambiarse de ropa o se terminara enfermando.

-No quiero darle molestia –le dijo Candy apartándose de él.

-No diga eso...por favor no regresamos a mi mansión.

-Está bien...

%%%%

Esa noche Candy se quedó en la mansión, pero no podía dormir, se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la ventana de la habitación, donde se puso a mirar como caía la lluvia, deseando que pronto parara. No dejaba de pensar en Terry en su recuentro con el...que la hiso darse cuenta que realmente él nunca la quiso. ¿Cuánto se arrepentía en venir a Londres a buscar a un hombre que realmente no la merecía?

Candy se apartó de la ventana y decidió bajar al salón no quería estar más en aquella habitación, sola y pensando en Terry, de alguna manera quería mantener su mente ocupada. Cuando llego al salón que estaba iluminados por una suave luces que provenían de las lujosas lámparas, se encontró con Albert que estaba sentado en la mecedora de su abuela, mirando como el fuego de la chimenea se consumía. Candy al verlo pensó en regresar a su habitación, pero Albert al sentir unos pasos se paró de la mecedora, dándose cuenta de la presencia de la rubia.

-¿Parece que usted tampoco puede dormir? –le pregunto el duque mirando a Candy fijamente.

-Si...–contesto ella –Por eso baje un momento, pero ya me voy a la habitación.

-No se valla...hágame un poco de compañía.

-Es mejor que no, ya es muy tarde.

-Por favor...será solo un rato ¿no cree que le hará bien conversar un poco?

-Tiene razón...

La rubia se acercó a él y se sentó en un lago sofá que estaba al lado de la mecedora.

-¿Cómo se siente señorita White? –le pregunto Albert.

-Mejor...mi corazón está más tranquilo.

-Fue muy valiente al haberse enfrentado al hombre que la engaño.

-Tenía que enfrentarme a él, quería escuchar de su propia boca todo lo que me dijo su padre.

-Y lo hiso ¿verdad?

-Si Terry me dijo que su padre le había dicho ahora que era hijo de un duque, no podía casarse con una muchacha de pueblo como yo. El prefirió los lujos, el dinero de su padre que nuestro amor.

-Era lógico que el duque de Granchester haya influido en la decisión de su prometido, de casarse con una joven de la alta sociedad, es un hombre muy orgulloso.

Candy recordó en ese momento cuando conoció al padre de Terry.

-No me cabe la menor duda...el duque me trato muy mal, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan humillada –admitió Candy con tristeza –¡Todo por mi condición de pobreza!

Albert miro las escasas llamas de la chismea, y volvió a mirarla en ella.

-Y qué pasaría si su condición cambiara de la noche a la mañana y se convirtiera una dama fina y educada, igual o mejor a la mujer con la que se casó su prometido.

Candy lo miro sin entender sus palabras.

-¿No comprendo lo que me dice?

-Que estoy dispuesto a bríndale todo lo que necesita para trasformase en otra mujer y demostrarle a su prometido que usted podía haber sido una buena esposa para él.

La rubia se levantó bruscamente del sofá.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende? ¡Burlase de mí!

Albert se levantó de la mecedora y se acercó a ella.

-No lo tome de esa manera –le dijo el con una voz apacible –Solo quiero ayudarla a que nunca más nadie la vuelva a humillar ni a despreciar, como lo hiso su prometido y es padre de él.

-¡A cambio de que sea su amante! –exclamo Candy con dureza –Por qué los hombre no dan nada sin pedir algo a cambio.

-No de que sea mi esposa –le dijo Albert mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Candy no dejo de sorprenderse por la propuesta del duque, pero la más sorprendida fue Flammy que en ese momento pasaba por el salón y alcanzo a escuchar la última parte de la conversación.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis queridas chicas.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, donde hemos visto que Candy se enfrentó a Terry y Albert le termino pidiendo que sea su esposa, que pasara ahora Candy aceptara su propuesta y que aran Flammy y George para sacar del camino a Candy. Se vienen cosas muy emocionantes en esta historia...**

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo y agradécele su gran apoyo por seguir mi historia y mandar sus lindos comentarios. Y agradecerles también a las chicas que colocaron mis fic en sus favoritas.**

**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313- skarllet northman - Patty A - Marisol 92**

**Soadora – Azukrita – verito – leihej - maria1972 - ely lvarez **

**Me despido con un beso a cada una de ustedes y nos vemos pronto con otro capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>

Al día siguiente Flammy apenas se levantó, se fue a la habitación de George para contarle la conversación que había escuchado entre Albert y Candy la noche anterior.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le dijo George al verla entrar a su cuarto.

-¿Tenemos que hablar? –le contesto Flammy en voz baja.

George se acero a ella y la tomo por el brazo.

-Te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta que vengas a mi habitación, alguien te puede ver.

-Lo se...pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-¿De qué se trata? –le pregunto George.

-A noche vi al duque y la intrusa que conoció en el barco, practicando a alta horas de la noche…

-¿Y que hablaban?

-No lo sé exactamente...pero alcance a escuchar la última parte de la conversación, donde el duque le decía a esa muchacha que quería que fuera su esposa.

-¿Estas segura...?

-¡Completamente! el duque ya tiene planes para casarse.

George apretó los puños sintiendo una profunda rabia.

-¡Eso no puede suceder! –exclamo.

-Bueno no escuche que ella hubiera aceptado su propuesta –admitió Flammy.

-Pero la va aceptar...no creo que esa muchacha sea tan tonta, en rechazar la propuesta de matrimonio de un hombre como mi sobrino.

-Tienes razón yo en su lugar lo aceptaría –admitió Flammy con una sonrisa pícara –El duque es un hombre joven, atractivo y con mucho dinero, que ninguna mujer podría resistirse a sus encantos.

-¡Cállate! no me gusta como estas hablando –le grito George.

-¡No me digas que te pusiste celoso!

-¡No digas estupideces!

Flammy se acercó a él y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-No te enojes mi amor...yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

-Más te vale Flammy.

-Por qué no me besas, me muero por probar tus labios –le dijo Flammy acercase a los labios de él

George se apartó de ella.

-Aquí no... tenemos que ser cuidadoso.

-Está bien... ¿entonces dime que vamos hacer con esa intrusa?

-¡Sacarla de aquí lo antes posible y tú me tienes que ayudar!

%%%%

El duque de Andrey se había levantado más temprano de lo costumbre, desayuno en el comedor principal de la mansión y después se fue a la biblioteca para trabajar, pero no podía concentrarse, no dejaba de pensar en Candy y en la propuesta que le había echo, que hasta el le sorprendía, ya que después de su prometida Rosemary nunca se había llamado la atención otra joven como lo hiso Candy la encontraba muy parecida a su ex novia, tanto en lo físico como su personalidad amabas era bella y tenía una dulzura especial en su mirada, sin embargó Candy a pesar que se veía una joven frágil, tenía una fuerza interior que era admirable y eso hacía que sintiera una gran admiración por ella. Una mujer así necesitaba como esposa, una mujer que lo sacara de su tristeza y le diera una nueva oportunidad para poder volver amar.

Pero sabía que aquello era algo imposible Candy nunca iba aceptar su propuesta, ni siquiera para convertirse en otra mujer y darle una buena lección a su prometido Terry. En el fondo ella seguia amando a Terry y contra eso él no podia luchar.

Albert se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a la ventana observando a través de las cortinas que la lluvia comenzaba a parar. Un angustia sintió su corazón, eso significaría que Candy ahora si se podría marchar de su mansión y esta vez seria para siempre. ¿porque una vez más la felicidad se le escapaba de sus manos? Apretó los puños con rabia cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta.

-Pasen –dijo con una leve voz.

-¿Querido nieto podemos hablar? –le pregunto la abuela Elory desde el lumbral de la puerta.

Albert volteo su cuerpo.

-Por su puesto abuela –le respondió volviendo a su escritorio.

Elory con paso lento camino hasta él. Esa mañana vestía un elegante vestido color verde de terciopelo, con un bonito bordado en el cuello y los puños.

-¿Pensé que estaban ocupado?

-No estaba haciendo nada importante ¿qué tienes que decirme abuela?

-Que llego una carta de tu amigo Stear Cornwell, dice que vendrás unos días a Londres con su esposa.

-Me da mucho gusto, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, desde que se casó con Patty Obrian.

-No me gusta mucho ese muchacho es un poco charlatán.

-¡Abuela no exageres! –sonrió Albert –Lo que pasa que Stear tiene buen sentido del humor, me ara muy bien verlo.

-Bueno voy a pedirle a las sirvientas que preparen una de las habitaciones de la mansión para recibirlo con su esposa.

-Que sea la mejor, quiero que mi mejor amigo se sienta como en su casa.

-¿Y que paso con la muchacha del barco, por que ayer regreso contigo? –le pregunto Elory intrigada.

-Es algo que no te puedo contar abuela...

-¿Pero supongo que hoy se marchara?

-Es lo más probable, le urge regresar América –comento Albert con un tono de tristeza.

-¿Lo dices como si te afectara su partida?

Albert suspiro profundo.

-La verdad si abuela...no quiero que ella se valla, es más anoche le pedí que fuera mi esposa.

Elory lo miro como si su nieto se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¡Que locura es esa William! –exclamo.

-No es ninguna locura abuela...Candy es la mujer que quiero para rehacer mi vida.

-Pero si a esa muchacha apenas la conocer –le dijo Elory dando unos pasos por la biblioteca –Además no es nuestra condición social, sería un escáldalo que un duque se casara con una plebeya.

-Abuela tu sabes que nunca me a importado la posición social de nadie. Cuando me enamore de Rosemary me enamore de ella, no de la posición de su familia.

-Rosemary era una joven distinguida, educada en los mejores escuela de señoritas de Londres, en cambio esa muchacha.

-No la juzgué abuela si ni siquiera la conoces. Yo estoy seguro que Candy podría llegar a convertirse en toda una dama.

-¡Ojala que esa muchacha se valla hoy mismo de la mansión, para que desista de esa idea!

-No te preocupe estoy seguro que se ira –dijo Albert con decepción.

-Bueno nieto te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer y olvídate de esa muchacha ya aparecerá una mujer que sea digna de ser tu esposa.

%%%%

Candy caminaba de un lado para otro en su habitación, penando en la propuesta del duque. Se sentía muy nerviosa y confundida preguntándose como un hombre como el quería que ella fuera su esposa y a cambio de trasformar en otra mujer, algo que no le era indiferente, ser una persona distinta y vengarse de alguna manera de Terry al despreciarla de la manera en que lo hiso. Sin embargo tendría que pagar un precio muy alto al casarse con un hombre que apenas conocía y que realmente no amaba. En su pueblo había visto varias parejas que se había casado porque sus padres había arreglado sus bodas, siendo muy infelices, pero otras se terminaron enamoraron, como le ocurrió a sus padres, que pasaría si ella le pasara lo mismo si ella se terminara enamorando del duque, no podía negar que era un hombre muy atractivo que le llamaba la atención, también le gustaba su forma ser tan gentil y bondadoso, y por otro lado él le brindaría un buen futuro, un futuro lejos de la pobreza que siempre la rodeo y que por culpa de eso ha pasado miles de humillaciones, que nunca más desea volver a vivir.

"Si tal vez debiera casarme con duque, pensaba Candy con una leve sonrisa, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

-Pasen –dijo ella pensado que podia ser Doroty.

-Permiso –le contesto Flammy entrando a la habitación.

-¿Que necesitas? –le pregunto Candy extrañada con su presencia.

-¿Candy podemos hablar?

-Sí.

Flammy cerró la puerta y camino hasta ella.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? –le pregunto la rubia.

-Es sobre lo que escuche anoche entre tú y el duque.

La rubia la miro con los ojos muy abierto.

-¿No sé a qué te refieres?

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, sé que el duque te pidió que fuera su esposa.

-Me imagino que debes estar pensando que un hombre como él no puede casarse con una muchacha pobre como yo ¿verdad?

Flammy sonrió irónica, cruzando sus brazos.

-Sí, pero ese no es el problema.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-Que tú no puedes casarte con el duque, porque él está loco.

-¡Loco! –repitió Candy asustada.

-Si el pobre desde que murió su prometida, enloqueció cree ver a todas las mujeres a la señorita Rosemary, hasta a mí me confundió con ella una vez.

La rubia negó con la cabeza muy confundida con el relato de Flammy.

-Pero a mí no me parece que él este loco, se ve que ha sufrido mucho por la muerte de su novia pero...

-Pero nada...Candy tu no lo conoces bien, él se ve una persona normal, pero en el fondo está muy enfermó –la interrumpió Flammy –Yo tenía que decírtelo no pudo permitir que te cases con un hombre loco, que te puede llegar a matar.

-¿Pero no entiendo por qué me quieres ayudar, si cuando nos conocimos me trates de intrusa?

-Lo hice para que te fueras de la mansión...en ese momento no podía decirte lo que realmente pasaba con el duque.

-¿No sé si creerte?

-Bueno si no me crees entonces habla con el tío del duque el señor George, él te puede confirmar todo lo que te he dicho –le sugirió Flammy con seguridad.

-No es necesario es mejor que me valla ahora mismo de aquí –dijo Candy comenzando a creer las palabras de la enfermera.

-Es lo que tienes que hacer, pero hazlo sin despedirte del duque, si le dices que te vas, él se puede alterar y quizás que te pueda hacer.

-¡Tanto así es su locura!

-Si...yo trabajo hace mucho tiempo aquí y lo he visto reaccionar de una manera que da miedo. Vete ahora mismo de aquí muchacha –le dijo Flammy con insistencia.

-Si me voy... –dijo Candy atemorizada.

-Toma aquí tienes un poco de dinero, para que pagues un carruaje que te lleve a la cuidad –le dijo Fammy sacándolo desde sus uniforme de enfermera.

-No es necesario.

-Claro que no es toma.

-Está bien... –lo recibió Candy –Gracias Flammy.

-De nada. Bueno me voy adiós Candy.

-Adiós Flammy y gracias nuevamente.

Minutos después Candy escribió una breve nota para el duque que dejo encima del velador que estaba al lado de la cama y se marchó de la mansión Andrey, pensado que esta vez seria para siempre...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis queridas chicas.<strong>

**En este capítulo hemos visto que Candy estuvo a punto de aceptar la propuesta del duque, pero las intriga de George y Flammy provocaron que ella se fuera de mansión...ahora que pasa con nuestra querida rubia lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y un especial agradecimiento por mandar sus lindos reviews, que me incentivan a seguir con la historia.**

**patty A -Soadora -Marisol 92 - Guest -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -skarllet northman – verito – JENNY -Ely lvarez -Soniakarina - Guest –Guest –MONICA -Guest**

** Me despido con un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos el próximo capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8<strong>

Cuando Albert se enteró de que Candy se había marchado, ya que Doroty la sirvienta de la mansión, le llevo a la biblioteca la nota que la rubia había dejado, no dejo de sentir una gran decepción en su corazón. Leía la nota una y otra vez donde Candy le se despedía de él y le decía que no podía aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio.

**_Señor Duque de Andrey._**

**_Siento decirle que no puedo aceptar el ofrecimiento de matrimonio, tengo que regresar a América junto a mi tía, ella me necesita._**

**_Le agradezco todo lo que hiso por mí, nunca lo voy a olvidad y le deseo que algún día encuentre la felicidad._**

**_Adiós._**

**_Candy White._**

-Sobrino necesito que firmes estoy papeles –le dijo George entrando a la biblioteca y caminado hasta el escritorio donde estaba Albert.

Albert como ausente tomo los papeles y los firmo rápidamente.

-Aquí están tío... ¿Son para entregarlos en el banco?

-Si William ahora mismo iré a dejarlos, antes de que se avecine la otra tormenta.

Albert desvió su mirada hacia la ventana de la biblioteca dándose cuenta que el día estaba muy oscuro.

-Pensé que el mal tiempo se calmaría

-Yo creo que hoy lloverá toda la noche.

En ese momento apareció el Ramón el cochero de la familia.

-Señor George –le dijo a este.

-¿Que pasa Ramón? ¿Ya está listo el carruaje?

-Si...pero no podremos hacer el viaje, me acaba de avisar que se cayó un árbol en el camino y que no puede pasar ningún carruaje.

-¿Estás seguro lo que dices Ramón? –le pregunto Albert pensando en Candy.

-¡Sí! Al parecer fue a noche que cayó el árbol en el camino, producto de la tormenta.

-Bueno...dejemos el viaje para otro día, puedes retirarte Ramón –le dijo George.

-Permiso señor.

Albert se levantó de su escritorio.

-Ramón no te valla todavía, dile a uno de los empleados que me ensille un caballo.

-Si señor duque, permiso –contesto Ramón y se marchó haciendo una reverencia.

George miro extrañado a Albert.

-No creo que sea un día indicado para dar un paseo a caballo –le dijo.

-No voy a salir a dar un paseo tío, voy a buscar a señorita White, debe seguir en el camino buscando un carruaje que la lleve a la cuidad y con el camino malo no encontrara ninguno.

-William por favor olvídate de esa muchacha, deja que se las arregle sola.

-No puedo hacerlo tío.

-¡Tendrás que hacerlo!–le exigió George con molestia.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto que valla busca a esa muchacha? no me digas que tienes algo en contra de ella, sin conocerla –le pregunto Albert sin entender la actitud de su tío.

George se puso un poco nervioso por la pregunta de su sobrino.

-Claro que no William, lo que pasa que no quiero que te exponga haya fuera, ya te dije que está a punto de llegar otra tormenta.

-Por lo mismo tío tengo que ir a buscar a la señorita White –le dijo Albert apresurado saliendo de la biblioteca

-Ojala que no la encuentres a esa muchacha que vino arruinar mis planes –murmuró George lleno de rabia.

%%%%

En la mansión Granchester Terry se sentía muy deprimido el rencuentro con Candy lo había dejado muy afectado. Durante la hora de comer en el comedor principal de la mansión un lugar muy elegante con un larga mesa de una madera en color cereza, cubierta con un delicado mantel de hilo blanco y con platos de porcelana y una fina vajilla de plata. Terry apenan provocaba bocado, mientras pensaba en Candy en todo lo que la había hecho sufrir.

-Mi amor que te parece que cuando pase la tormenta nos vamos a la cuidad, a pasar unos días a casa de mis padres –le sugirió Susana que estaba sentada a su lado.

Terry estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamiento que no la había escuchado.

-Hijo que te pasa, porque no le contesta a tu esposa –le pregunto el duque que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

-¿Que sucede papa? –pregunto Terry volviendo a la realidad.

-Pregúntale a tu esposa.

-¿Mi amor que me decías? –le preguntó Terry mirándola de lado.

Susana la miro furiosa levantándose bruscamente de la mesa.

-Ya no importa lo que te estaba preguntado, veo que tu mente esta en otro lugar ¡No estás pensando en otra mujer!

Terry trago seco.

-Claro que no mi amor...

-¡Mucho cuidado Terry si me llegaras a engañar jamás te lo perdonaría!

-Susana mi hijo jamás te aria algo así –intervino el duque –Por qué no te sientas para que termines de comer.

-¡Lo siento suegro, pero ya se me quito el hambre! –contesto Susana yéndose del comedor.

-Parece que tu esposa es bastante impulsiva-comento el duque comiendo un trozo de carne.

-Si papa impulsiva y muy celosa –admitió Terry con desagrado.

-Lo que pasa que está muy enamorada de ti.

-Lo se papa, pero Susana es demasiado celosa, en la luna de miel tuvimos varias discusiones por culpa de eso –comentó Terry tomando una copa vino –Según ella yo miraba a todas las jóvenes que veníamos en los teatros o el restoranes que asistíamos. Es tan diferente a Candy.

-¡Terry por favor dijimos que no volveríamos a hablar de esa muchacha!

-Es que tengo que hacerlo papa...porque ayer me la encontré en las afuera de la mansión.

El duque lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Supongo que te dijo que hablo conmigo ¿verdad?

-¡Si papa! ¿Porque no me contaste cuando llegue de mi luna de miel, que Candy me había ido a buscar? –le reclamo Terry.

-Para qué hijo...a esa muchacha le deje muy aclaro que tú te habías casado con otra joven y que no te volviera a buscar.

-Pobre Candy estaba destrozada y con razón fui un canalla con ella –dijo Terry recriminándose de eso.

-¡Hijo por favor olvídate de esa pueblerina de una vez!–le exigió el duque –Ahora tu estas casado con otra mujer, tienes una vida diferente o que prefieres regresar al pueblo con esa muchacha y seguir viviendo en la pobreza.

-¡Claro que no papa...!

-Entonces Terry preocúpate de tu matrimonio con Susana y sacar a Candy de tu vida y de tu corazón para siempre.

-Si papa te prometo que lo are –le dijo Terry sabiendo que no cumpliría con su promesa.

%%%%

Candy después de haber recorrido un largo trecho en busca de un carruaje sintiendo el fuerte viento que indicaba que la lluvia caería en cualquier momento, llego a la parte del camino donde el árbol se había caído impidiendo el paso.

-¡Oh Dios mío que are ahora! –exclamo ella dándose cuenta que no podría llegar a la cuidad- No puedo regresar a la mansión del duque, que voy hacer.

Candy comenzó angustiar, mientras miraba el cielo que estaba oscuro y comenzaba a caer algunas gotas de lluvia que empezaron a mojar su capa.

Tengo que buscar un lugar donde refugiarme, pensó Candy mirando a su alrededor observando puro árboles y a lo lejos unas alta montañas que tocaban el cielo. La lluvia comenzó a caer más intensamente así que Candy sin tener otra alternativa se colocó debajo de un árbol, para cubrirse un poco, cuando en ese momento apareció Albert montado en un caballo y vestido con una capa gris. Candy al verlo se quedó paralizada recordando todo lo que Flammy le había contado de él.

-Qué bueno que la encontré señorita White –le dijo Albert aliviado –Ya se abra dado cuenta que no podrá llegar a la cuidad, así que tendrá que volver conmigo a la mansión.

-¡No señor duque yo no voy a volver a su mansión! –le contesto Candy templado del frio y del miedo que sentía.

-Pero no puede quedarse aquí, habrá tormenta todo el día y la noche.

-¡No...vallase por favor!

Albert la miro dándose cuenta que algo le pasaba a Candy, que decidió bajarse del caballo y se acercó a ella.

-¿Que le sucede señorita White? –le pregunto.

-¡No se me acerque...aléjese de mí! –le grito Candy alterada –¡No voy a permití que me haga daño!

-No quiero hacerle daño señorita White, solo llevarla a mi mansión.

-¡No! ¡Entienda que yo no soy su prometida que murió –le gritaba Candy llorando y saliendo del árbol.

-¿De qué está hablando?

-¡Vallase déjeme en paz!

-¿Señorita White porque me está tratando de esta manera?–le pregunto Albert muy confundido con la reacción de la rubia.

Candy al ver que él no se marchaba se puso a caminar hacia atrás sin imaginarse que había una quebrada al lado izquierdo del camino.

-¡Señorita deténgase! –le grito Albert.

-¡No lo are...por favor vallase!

La rubia dio otro paso hacia atrás cuando su cuerpo cayo al barranco, quedando colgada de una rama.

Albert rápidamente corrió hasta ella y con sus manos logro sacarla.

-¿Cómo se siente señorita White?–le pregunto Albert con preocupación.

-Me duele mucho el pie.

-Debió lastimárselo, le dije que se detuviera.

Candy lo miro a los ojos pensando que aquel hombre no podía estar loco, le salvo la vida. Seguramente todo había sido una intriga de aquella enfermera para que ella se fuera de la mansión.

-Siento mucho mi mal comportamiento –se disculpó Candy apenada.

-Eso no importa, vamos de aquí está lloviendo mucho.

-¿Pero no creo que pueda caminar?

-Eso no importa.

Albert rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos, provocando que Candy se sintiera muy nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca.

-¡Oh señor duque no es necesario! –exclamo apenada.

-No diga nada señorita White yo sé lo que hago.

Minutos después Albert llevo a la rubia a una cueva, para cubrirse un poco de la lluvia, junto con el caballo con el que había salido a buscarla.

-Aquí nos quedaremos hasta que se calme un poco la lluvia.

-Siento estarle dando molestia –le dijo Candy.

-No diga eso...fui yo el que decidí en salir a buscarla cuando me entere que el en camino había caído un árbol ¿Pero me gustaría saber por qué me dijo que yo quería hacerle daño?

-¡Por qué pensaba que usted estaba loco!

-¿Pero de donde saco eso? –le pregunto Albert intrigado.

-Bueno...me lo dijo la enfermera que trabaja en su mansión, que usted se volvió loco cuando murió su prometida.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

-¡Flammy como pudo inventar algo así, cuando llegue a la mansión me va a escuchar! ¿Y usted no debió creerle?

La rubia bajo la cabeza de lo mal que sentía.

-Lo siento mucho...

Albert se acercó a ella y con una de sus mano le tomo la pera para que levantara su mirada.

-¿Realmente cree que estoy loco?

-Bueno... no –sonrió Candy.

-¿Entonces volverá conmigo a mi mansión?

-Sí. Al parecer para que el destino se ha empeñado en que me quede en Londres.

-El destino esta de mi parte, yo tampoco deseo que se valla.

Sus ojos se encontraron en ese instante, como si una fuerte conexión hubiera surgido entre ellos.

-¿De verdad no quiere que me valla? –le preguntó Candy sintiendo un salto en su corazón.

Albert le paso su mano el rostro de ella con mucha suavidad.

-Se lo digo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, señorita White quiero se quede conmigo para siempre.

-Entonces me quedare con usted –respondió Candy emocionada.

Albert la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazo con mucha ternura, siento ganas de besarla en ese momento, pero se contuvo ya que no quería que Candy se espantarla y se fuera de su lado nuevamente. Se iba tomar las cosas con calma con ella, así poco a poco iría ganando su corazón.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo donde hemos vistos que Candy se dio cuenta que Albert no estaba loco y asestará con el volver a la mansión, sin embargo aquello traerá consecuencias cuando George y Flammy se enteren que su plan fallo.**

**Les mando un afectuoso saludo y agradarle de todo corazón sus lindos reviews apoyando mi historia.**

**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -Patty a - skarllet northman -Marisol 92 -verito – Bela - leihej -Guest - Guest –MONICA - **

**Nadia M Andrew - Elluz  
><strong>

**Bertgirl - -Mary Andrew -mariza ** **(gracias por colocar mi fic en sus favoritas)**

** Me despidio con un fuerte abrazo para cada una de ustedes y no vemos el proximo capitulo.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9<strong>

Sintiendo como caía la fuerte lluvia, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Unas horas después Albert comenzó abrir sus ojos, Candy seguía dormida a su lado, como una niña pequeña, le paso su mano por el cabello húmedo de la rubia, confirmando que era la mujer con la quería compartir el resto de su vida...la que se convertiría en su esposa y en la madre de su hijos, pero también en la mujer al que estaba dispuesto amar con todo sus fuerzas.

-Señorita White –le dijo Albert despertándola.

Candy poco a poco comenzó abrir sus bellos ojos verdes, encontrándose con la cálida mirada de Albert, asiéndola sentir realmente protegida.

-¿Que paso? –le pregunto.

-La lluvia ya paro, así que iré a mi mansión para traer un carruaje para llevarla de regreso.

-¡Me va dejar aquí sola!

-Sera solo un momento.

-Está bien... pero no se tarde mucho.

-Le prometo que volveré lo antes posible –le dijo Albert dándole un beso en la frente.

%%%%

Una hora después Candy se encontraba en instalada nuevamente en la mansión Andrey, en su habitación recostada en la cama con el uno de sus pies lastimado, pero eso no le importaba se sentía tranquila, contenta después de todo lo malo que le había pasado con ex prometido Terry, ahora la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz, al lado de un hombre bueno, cariñoso que desde que se conocieron en el barco se preocupó por ella. Si no le cabía la menor duda él iba ser un buen esposo para ella, y aunque no lo amaba está segura que si lo terminaría amando como él se lo merecía.

"Voy amarte mi duque de Andrey", pensó Candy con una amplia sonrisa.

-Se te ve muy bien para estar con el pies herido –le dijo Doroty entrando a la habitación con una bandeja con una rica cena.

-Lo estoy Doroty –admitió Candy.

La sirvienta le acomodo la bandeja en la cama.

-Entonces tienes que comerte todo lo que te prepare.

-Te aseguro que lo are...tengo mucha hambre –dijo la rubia tomando un tenedor.

-¡Me alegras que haya regresado Candy!

-A mi también y no me pienso nunca más marcharme de la mansión.

-¿De verdad?

-Si Dorory hay algo que tengo que contarte.

La sirvienta se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

-¿Cuéntame Candy?

-El duque me pidió que fuera su esposa y voy aceptar.

Doroty se quedó sorprendida.

-¡Qué alegría saberlo! ¿Pero cuando te lo pidió? –pregunto interesada.

-Fue anoche...

-¡Anoche! –repitió –¿Pero entonces porque te fuiste de la mansión?

-Por qué la enfermera me dijo que el duque estaba loco.

-¡Flammy!

-Si me mintió y no sé por qué lo hiso.

-Flammy es una mujer muy extraña. Yo nunca le he tenido confianza.

-Fui una tonta en haberle crido –admitió Candy tomando un sorbo de agua.

-¿Y el duque sabe lo que paso con Flammy?

-Si se lo conté.

-¡Ojala la eche de aquí!

-Yo no le deseo mal, pero no me gusto que me haya mentido en el algo tan delicado, como inventar que el duque estaba loco.

-Lo importante que se casaran y serán muy felices.

%%%%

Albert había citado a Flammy a la biblioteca de una vez por toda tenía que aclarar todo lo que le había dicho a Candy sobre él.

-¿Que desea señor duque? –le pregunto Flammy imaginándose lo que era ya que cuando vio que Candy estaba de regreso en la mansión, supo que se le venía un gran problema en cima con el duque.

El la miro serio de pies a cabeza.

-¡Siento decirle que esta despedida!

-¡Despedida! ¿pero porque? –pregunto Flmmy fingiéndose sorprendida.

-Por qué le dijo a la señorita White que yo estoy loco.

-¡Pero eso no es verdad!

-¿Me lo está negando?

-Por supuesto yo jamás hablaría algo así de usted ¿Por qué cree lo que dice a esa desconocida?

-La señorita White no es ninguna descocida para mí, ella es la mujer que quiero para ser mi esposa.

Flammy sentía que iba a estallar de la rabia que tenía.

-Entiendo, pero usted no puede despedirme, yo llevo muchos años trabajado con la familia, cuidado a su abuela.

-Lo sé muy bien Flammy –dijo Albert parándose del escritorio –Yo siempre he trato muy bien a mis empleados, pero a ninguno le voy a permitir que me trate de loco.

-¡Pero yo...no lo trate de loco! ¡Candy está mintiendo!

-¿Por qué iba mentir en algo así?

-Bueno porque...-titubeo Flammy nerviosa.

-No trate de justificarse...Me decisión está tomada ¡esta despedida!

-Pero yo no tengo donde ir, recuerde que yo no soy de Londres.

-No se preocupe por eso, le pagare una buena cantidad de dinero con eso podrá mantenerse mientras encuentra otro trabajo.

Albert tomo un sobre que tenía encima del escritorio y se lo paso a Flammy.

-Gracias –lo resino Flammy llena de odio.

-Ahora retirarse tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Permiso señor duque...mañana a primera hora me voy de la mansión.

-Está bien...

Flmmy apena salió de la biblioteca del duque, sintiéndose realmente humillada por ser despedida se fue a la buscar a George, que estaba en su habitación caminado de un lado para otro lleno de furia, porque su plan había fallado. Candy estaba de regreso en la mansión y eso corría el riesgo que su sobrino se terminara casando con ella.

-¡El desgraciado del duque me acaba de despedir! –exclamo Flammy entrando a la habitación descontrolada.

George la miro levando una ceja.

-Era de imaginárselo Flammy.

-George tú no puedes permitir que me eche de aquí, tienes que hablar con él.

-Y que sospeche que entre tú y yo hay algo ¡eso nunca! –dijo George dando unos pasos.

-¿Entonces vas dejar que me despida? –le reclamo Flammy –¡Por qué si eso ocurre soy capaz de contarle todo al duque!

George se acercó a hasta ella y la tomo del brazo con fuerza.

-¡Si me traicionas lo vas a pagar muy caro!

Flammy lo miro asustada, sabiendo que George era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Es que estoy desesperada que voy hacer ahora. Todo por culpa de la intrusa esa, como la odio.

-Tranquila cariño –le dijo George tomándola por los hombros –Ya nos vengaremos de esa intrusa.

-La vas a matar ¿verdad? –le preguntó Flammy burlona.

-Si...por eso quiero que me consigas el mismo veneno que le dimos a Rosemary.

-Ese veneno lo conseguir del hospital donde trabajan antes, no creo que ahora me sea tan fácil conseguirlo.

-Busca la manera de conseguirlo...tenemos que matar a esa muchacha antes de que se case con William.

-Tienes razón...no te preocupes yo voy a conseguir ese veneno como sea, para que se lo des a esa intrusa.

-¿Y cuándo te vas de la mansión?

-Mañana –le dijo Flammy abrazando a George –Te voy a extrañar mucho mi amor.

-¿Y donde te vas a quedar?

-No sé...el duque me dio una buena cantidad de dinero para pagar un lugar donde vivir...Pero no sé cuánto me durara.

-No te preocupes por eso...escoge un buen hotel en la cuidad, yo te pagare todos tus gastos.

Flammy le sonrió coqueta.

-Y eso tanta generosidad.

-Hoy hice firmar a William una autorización para sacar una buena cantidad de dinero de banco, el idiota no se dio ni cuenta.

-Eres fantástico mi amor, así como vas dejaras sin fortuna al duque.

-¡Es lo que más quiero quedarme con todo! –exclamo George con el rostro lleno de ambición.

-¿Por qué no me dejas pasar esta noche contigo?–le propuso Flammy con coquetería.

-Está bien...-le contesto George apoderándose de los labios de ella en un beso lleno de pasión.

%%%%

El duque antes de irse a su habitación a descasar, paso a ver como se encontraba Candy.

-¿Cómo sigue su pie señorita White?–le pregunto colocándose a los pies de la cama.

-Mucho mejor, no me duele casi nada –contesto ella.

-Me alegra saberlo...

Ambos se miraron nerviosos.

-¿Y que paso con la emfermera? -pregunto Candy con interes.

-Bueno...tube que despedirla lo que hiso estubo muy mal.

-Lo siento...yo no quiese causarle problemas con ella.

-Usted solo me abrio los ojos con respecto a Flammy, que no era la persona que yo pensaba -le dijo Albert agradecido -Bueno me retiro...para que siga descansando, hoy fue un día muy intenso.

Albert volteo su cuerpo para marcharse, pero Candy lo detuvo con su llamado.

-Señor duque.

El regreso a los pies de la cama.

-¿Pasa algo señorita White? –le pregunto.

-Si...yo quería decirle que acepto su propuesta de matrimonio.

Los ojos de Albert se iluminaron intensamente.

-¿Está segura?

-Completamente quiero ser su esposa, pero tiene que saber que no lo amo, pero estoy dispuesta a...

-¡Amarme! ¿Verdad? –la interrumpió el.

-Si...quiero amarlo señor duque.

Albert se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama tomándole una de sus manos.

-Yo sé que esta decisión no es fácil para usted, que sigue muy herida por la traición de su ex prometido...pero sé que poco a poco me iré ganando su corazón...Ambos hemos sufrido por perder a las personas que hemos amado, pero ahora la vida no está dando una nueva oportunidad para amar y no debemos desaprovecharla.

-Lo sé...señor duque.

-Ya no trate de esa manera...pronto serás mi esposa, dime solamente Albert, es así como me gusta que me llamen.

-Bueno...y tú puedes llamarme Candy.

-Candy tu hombre es tan dulce –le dijo Albert mirándole los labios pensando que también deberían de serlos.

Poco a poco se acercó a ella y suavemente roso sus labios en un beso tierno y lleno de amor...comprobando que si eran tan dulce como él pensaba.

-Bueno me voy a dormir... hasta mañana Candy.

-Hasta mañana Albert –se despidió ella con un hilo de voz.

Cuando el duque se fue de la habitación, Candy tomo sus labios con sus dedos cerrando los ojos, sintiendo una gran emoción en su corazón después de Terry era el segundo hombre que la besaba y aunque no fue un beso profundo...la hiso sentir miles de emoción que jamás había vivido.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo que lo escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y agradecerles sus lindos reviews.**

**Leihej - sayuri1707 –MONICA - Patty a - skarllet northman - Liliana lozano – Josie - bela - Nadia M Andrew -Marisol 92 – Soadora - Guest - Guest - Elluz - Dylan Andry(gracias por colocar mi fic en tus favoristas)**

**Josie : Te aclaro la duda que tienes cuando digo que Albert le tomo la pera a Candy, eso significa que le tomo la barbilla...lo que pasa que en mi país acostumbramos a decirle pera, pero voy a ir corrigiendo ese error y con respecto a platicar es otro error que siempre me pasa. Gracias por comentar y ver mis errores.**

** Me despido con un beso para todas y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10<strong>

Al día siguiente Candy ya se sentía mejor de su pie, así que Albert le pidió que bajara a la hora de comer, para presentarle a su familia. Candy no dejaba de sentirse muy nerviosa, era la primera vez que estaría con personas muy distinta a ella, de otro nivel social, que le daba mucho miedo de hacer el ridículo. Doroty antes de que ella bajara al comedor rápidamente le dio algunos consejos para que se comportara debidamente en la mesa y saliera del paso.

Albert como todo un caballero llego con Candy del brazo al comedor principal de la mansión, donde se encontraba la abuela Elory sentada en al lado izquierdo de la larga mesa, confeccionada de una brillosa madera tallada en color terracota y George sentado a su lado. Ambos miraron fijamente a la rubia, especialmente George que sentía un gran odio por ella.

-Abuela, tío George, quiero presentarle a mi futura esposa la señorita Candy White –le dijo Albert.

-Es un guato conocerlos –los saludo Candy tímidamente.

-Así que tú eres Candy –le contesto Elory mirándola fijamente recociendo que era una joven muy hermosa, pero le faltaba mucho para ser una dama especialmente por su vestuario.

Esa tarde Candy llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido en color verde.

-Si señora...

-Madan todos me llama así –le corrigió Elory.

-Bueno Madan.

-Bienvenida a la familia muchacha –le dijo George sabiendo que el aria lo imposible para que eso no ocurriera.

-Candy por favor siéntate a la mesa –le dijo Albert corriendo la silla al lado derecho de la mesa, él se sentó en la cabecera.

-Voy a llamar a la sirvienta para que sirva la comida –dijo Elory tocando una campanilla.

Candy no dejaba de sentirse incomoda con aquella situación, que no sabía que hacer o que decir.

-¿Así que eres de América Candy? –le preguntó George sirviéndose una copa de vino blanco.

-Si vivía en un pueblo cercano a la cuidad de Chicago.

-¡En un pueblo! –repitió Elory con receló.

-Si es un pueblo pequeño, pero muy hermoso –contesto Candy sintiéndose orgullosa de haber nacido en aquel lugar.

Dortoy llego a servir el primer plato del almuerzo, que era una rica sopa de verduras.

-¿Y tus padres sabes que vas a casarte con un duque?

-Yo no tengo padres madan, ellos murieron haces dos años, producto de una epidemia que hubo en el pueblo.

-Lo siento mucho –le dijo Albert tomándole la mano con ternura –Yo sé lo que se siente perder a los padres, los mío murieron hace muchos años.

Candy le sonrió.

-¿Entonces no tienes familia? –le pregunto George.

-Solamente tengo una tía, que era con la que vivía en el pueblo.

-¿Y a que viniste a Londres?

Candy se quedó en silencio...que iba a responder debería contar su verdadera razón por cual viajo a Londres... ¿ellos lo sabían realmente?

-Ella vino en busca de trabajo –se apuró a responder Albert ya que prefería que su familia no supiera los verdaderos motivos que llevaron a su futura esposa viajar a Londres.

Candy observo a al duque entendiendo el mensaje.

-Si...me había ofrecido un trabajo aquí en Londres, pero cuando llegue ya otra persona lo había tomado.

-Comprendo –dijo George no muy convencido con la respuesta de la rubia, ya que era un hombre muy perceptivo.

-Bueno ya no le hagan más pregunta a mi prometida –les pidió Albert notando la incomodidad de Candy –Ahora seré yo el que tome la palabra, quiero comunicarle que la próxima semana, en esta mansión se hará una gran fiesta, para anunciar mi boda con la señorita White.

-¡Pero es muy pronto! –exclamo George con molestia.

-No hay para que esperar más... quiero casarme lo antes posible con Candy.

-Pero ella no creo que esté preparada para presentarse en sociedad –comento Eloy limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

Candy bajo la mirada sintiéndose humillada, por las palabras de Elory.

-Abuela no menos precie a mi prometida, yo sé que ella poco a poco se convertirá en todo una dama y quiero que tú me ayudes en eso.

-¡Yo!

-Si abuela, quien mejor que tú para enseñarle a Candy a comportase debidamente en sociedad. Hazlo por el cariño que sientes por mí.

-Está bien querido nieto, desde mañana comenzare a enseñarle todo lo que tiene que saber tu prometida –dijo Elory no muy aguato con la idea –¿Candy sabes leer y escribir?

-Si madan mi padre me enseño.

-Al menos eso te servirá, para que aprendas más fácilmente.

%%%%

Después de aquel almuerzo tan incómodo para Candy, Albert la llevo a dar un paseo por los alrededores de la mansión. Un lugar maravilloso rodeado de árboles, arbustos, un jardín de rosas, donde salió un exquisito aroma que envolvía los sentido. Candy iba tomada del brazo de Albert, observando el paisaje y el cielo que estaba completamente despejado, sintiéndose tranquila y protegida al lado de un hombre tan bueno y generoso como el duque. Por otro lado él iba disfrutando de la compañía de Candy, pero no pudo evitar recordar a su prometida Rosemary ya que con ella mucha veces había dado eso mismo paseo con ella, llenándose su corazón de nostalgia.

-¡Tu mansión es realmente maravillosa! –le comento Candy con entusiasmó.

-Gracias, pero pronto esta mansión también será tuya –le dijo Albert.

Candy le sonrió complacida.

-Eres muy bueno Albert, que me da miedo no ser una buena esposa para ti. Como lo pudo haber sido Rosemary.

-No digas eso Candy... yo que serás una gran esposa para mí. Y no hagas caso a las cosas que dice mi abuela.

-Ella jamás va aceptar que te cases conmigo ¿verdad?

-Mi abuela es una mujer muy orgullosa, pero yo sé que a medida que te valla conociendo te va terminar aceptando.

-Esta tarde voy a escribirle una carta a mi tía Pony, contándole todo que me ha pasado y que voy a carme contigo.

-Por qué no la invitas a la boda, es el único familiar que te queda.

-Se lo diré en la carta...

-Espero que pueda venir me gustaría conocerla.

-¿Albert puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime.

-Cuando dijiste que vas a ser una gran fiesta para anunciar nuestro compromiso donde invitaras a la alta sociedad de Londres, el duque de Granchester también será invitado.

-Bueno si...pero si lo prefieres no lo invito.

Candy se quedó en silencio por un momento, Albert la observo imaginado que ella estaba pensando en Terry.

-No quieres encontrarte con el hijo del duque ¿verdad? –le pregunto sintiendo celos.

Ambos se detuvieron sus pasos cerca de una pileta de piedra, donde corría una agua cristalina.

-No quisiera pero...es mejor que se entere de una vez que voy hacer tu esposa –respondió Candy.

Albert le sonrió.

-Estoy seguro que cuando te vea de mi brazo, se dará cuenta de la gran mujer que perdió.

-Eso ya no me importa, Terry no me supo valorar, en cambio tú desde que conociste me has tratado como a una princesa.

-Siempre serás mi princesa...-le dijo Albert tomándola por la cintura, provocando que Candy se estremeciera.

Le pasó la mano por el cabello y después por el rostro llegando hasta sus labios que ansiaba besar...Candy cerro sus ojos con aquel contacto de sus dedos haciéndola viajar por las nueves. Albert al ver su espontáneo gento acerco sus labios encima de los de ella, besándolo suavemente, hasta que el beso se fue haciendo más profundo y apasionado.

George se encontraba mirando a la pareja desde una de las ventanas del salón, sintiendo una profunda rabia hacia Candy que había llegado a arruinar sus planes.

-¡Mama tú no puedes permitir que William se case con esa pueblerina! –le exigió George saliendo de la ventana.

Elory se encontraba sentada en su merecedora leyendo un libro.

-¿Que quiere que haga hijo? William está empeñado en casarse con ella –contesto.

-Pero esa muchacha no es para él, es pobre, sencilla y no sabe comportase en sociedad.

-Lo sé...pero William me pidió que la prepare.

-Te pido que no lo hagas –le dijo George con autoridad.

Elory cerró el libro y lo miro a los ojos.

-Hijo por favor...ya le dije a William que lo aria. Además aunque yo tampoco este de acuerdo que él se case con esa muchacha pobre...mi nieto lo ara igual, él ya es un hombre y puede tomar solo sus decisiones.

-¡No lo aceptó!–exclamo George con molestia –Esa muchacha no me gusta, por su culpa despidieron a tu enfermera.

-Flammy cometió un error no debió tratar a William de loco.

-Eso fue un invento de esa muchacha.

-Bueno hijo como hayan ocurrido las cosa, ya no podemos hacer nada para impedir esa boda –dijo Elory parándose de la mecedora –Mejor me voy a mi habitación a descansar, no quiero seguir hablando de este tema.

-Claro que podemos hacer algo para impedir ese matrimonio, hay que matar a esa pueblerina –murmuro George levantando una ceja.

%%%%

Algunos días después en la mansión Granchester todos estaban muy felices, celebrando el anuncio que había echo Susana que estaba esperando su primer hijo.

-¡Ojala que sea un varón! –exclamo el duque de Granchester tomando un sorbo de champaña.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el salón de la mansión.

-Yo prefiero que sea una niña, tan hermosa como mi hija –dijo la madre de Susana la señora Marlowe una mujer elegante y distinguida.

-¿Y tu mi amor que deseas que sea nuestro hijo? –le pregunto Susana a Terry que estaba sentada a su lado, en un largo sofá.

-A mí me gustaría que fuera un niño, pero si es una niña será bien bienvenida.

-Lo importante que nazca sano y hermoso –añadió la señora Marlowe –Cuando tu padre se entere que será abuelo, se pondrá feliz.

-¿Y papa cuando regresa de Paris?–pregunto Susana.

-Creo que pasando mañana.

En ese instante una sirvienta llego al salón.

-Señor duque llego esto para usted –le dijo la sirvienta pasándole un sobre al duque.

-Gracias...puedes retírate.

El duque abrió el sobre y leyó un papel que había dentro.

-Es una invitación del duque de Andrey, para que asistamos a su fiesta de compromiso que realizara en su mansión.

-¿Y quién es ese duque de Andrey? –preguntó Terry con curiosidad.

-Es nuestro vecino, es un hombre muy rico, tendremos que asistir a su fiesta de compromiso, es bueno que lo conozca ya que me gustaría hacer algunos negocios con él.

-Entiendo papa.

-¿Me pregunto quién será su prometida? –comento la madre de Susana –Ya que después que murió su anterior prometida, al duque de Andrey no se le volvió a ver con ninguna otra mujer.

-Debe ser alguna joven extranjera, que conoció en uno de sus viajes...por lo que se, el llego hace muy poco a Londres –añadió el duque de Grancherter.

-Bueno la conoceremos el día de la fiesta –dijo Terry sin poder imaginarse que era Candy su novia de América a la que había despreciado por ser pobre.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Ya falta muy poco para que Terry se entere que Candy se va a casar con el duque de Andrey ¿cual será su reacción? Lo veremos el próximo capítulo.**

**Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien, les mando un cariñoso saludos y agradecerles sus reviews.**

**patty a - Bertgirl - skarllet northman - Josie -Nadia M Andrew - Marisol 92 -verito - sayuri1707 - Guest - Guest **

**MinaPoupe (gracias por colocarme come autor favorito) **

** Me despido con un abrazo para todas ustedes, que tenga una exelente semana.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11<strong>

El día del compromiso de Candy con el duque de Andrey había llegado. Ella se encontraba sentada en el tocador, mientras Doroty le está haciendo un elegante peinado alto, que hacía que Candy se viera muy hermosa. Pero la rubia se sentía muy nerviosa, sus manos traspiraban y sus piernas templaba, ya que en unos minutos más seria presentada como la futura esposa del duque de Andrey, frente a toda la alta sociedad de Londres, sin embargo lo que más le inquietaba era que se rencontraría con Terry que estaba segura que asistiría con su padre y su esposa.

-¡Te ves preciosa Candy! –exclamó Doroty al terminar el peinado.

Candy se miró al espejo viéndose como si fuera otra mujer, su peinado alto, el vestido color rojo oscuro que llevaba puesto, descotado en los hombros, con un corsé en la cintura y una amplia falda bordada con finos hilos, tenía en su cuello un elegante collar de rubí y un anillo de compromiso de la misma piedra, que Albert le había regalado, realmente Candy parecería una princesa.

-Me siento tan extraña vestida así –admitió Candy parándose del tocador.

-Es normal Candy, es la primera vez que te vistes tan elegante, pero tienes que acostumbrarte, pronto serás la duquesa de Andrey.

-¡Doroty no sé si podre con todo esto!

-Claro que podrás...con todo lo que te enseño la madan en estos días podrás desenvolverte muy bien en la fiesta.

Días antes como le había pedido Albert a su abuela. Elroy le enseño muchas cosas a Candy, como saludar educadamente, como comportarse en la mesa, omitir palabras que no debía decir. También la hiso leer un libro de historia, para que no pasara vergüenza si alguien le hacía alguna pregunta de conocimiento histórico o cultural.

-Lo peor que con los nervios que tengo, se me olvido todo lo que me enseño la madan.

-Tranquila Candy...todo va salir bien.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Patty la esposa del amigo de Albert que había llegado de visita hacer dos días atrás. Desde que se conoció con Candy sintió simpatía por ella, que la ayudo a escoger el vestido para la fiestas, en una de las tiendas de la cuidad.

-Candy te ves maravillosa –le dijo Patty.

Ella era una joven, delgada, estatura regular, tenía el cabello corto castaño y usaba anteojos.

-Gracias a ti Patty que me sugeriste este vestido.

-Era el que te quedaba mejor.

-¿Ya llegaron los invitados? –pregunto Candy.

-Sí, el salón está repleto.

La rubia se sintió más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-Bueno yo me retiro para ir atender a los invitados –dijo Doroty saliendo de la habitación.

Albert llego en ese instante vestido con un frac negro que lo hacía verse muy atractivo. Cuando vio a Candy tan hermosa se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-¡Te ves hermosísima mi amor! –exclamo acercándose a ella.

-Bueno yo los dejos voy a buscar a mi esposo –dijo Patty para no interrumpir a la pareja.

-Stear está en el salón.

-Gracias Albert –le dijo Patty saliendo de la alcoba.

-Albert me muero de los nervios –le dijo Candy abrazándolo para sentir su protección.

-Tranquila princesa, yo voy a estar a tu lado.

-¿Y el duque de Granchester ya llego? –pregunto.

-No...¿Tanto te importa que venga Terry?–le pregunto Albert sintiendo celos de él.

-Bueno si...o no –titubeo Candy.

Albert un poco molesto, se apartó de ella dándole la espalda.

-¿Candy estas segura de que quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella se quedó sorprendida con su pregunta.

-¡Claro que si Albert! –le respondió colocándose frente de el – ¿Por qué me pregusta eso?

-Bueno...por qué me imagino a pesar de todo, sigues enamorada de Terry ¿verdad?

-Albert...mi relación con Terry es parte del pasado, yo lo único que deseo es ser feliz a tu lado.

Albert se acercó a ella y con sus dos manos le tomo el rostro.

-Y yo quiero hacerte la mujer más feliz de este mundo –le dijo –Por eso quiero que estés segura de ser mi esposa.

-Lo estoy Albert...

Él se acercó a los labios de ella dándole un beso, que dejo sin aliento a Candy.

%%%%

En el salón esa noche esta elegantemente decorado por flores, finas alfombras, lujosas lámpara una orquesta de violines y una larga mesa con una gran banquete para degustar.

Elory se encontraba recibiendo a los invitados, luciendo un elegante vestido color gris, de cuello alto donde tenía un fino prendedor. En ese momento llegaron el duque de Granchester su hijo Terry y Susana.

-Bienvenido duque de Granchester –le dijo Elory amablemente.

-Es un placer estar en su mansión -le contesto el duque dándole un beso en la mano – ¿Quiero presentarle a mi hijo Terry y su esposa Susana Malower?

Terry vestía un elegante frac negro y Susana un hermoso vestido color marfil de seda, acompañado de un tocado que cubría sus brazos y guantes blancos.

-¿No sabía que tenía un hijo? –le pregunto Elory que siempre ha sabido que el duque nunca había tenido descendencia.

-Lo que pasa que mi hijo siempre había vivido en América.

-Entiendo, es un placer conócelo –los saludo Elory.

-Lo mismo digo señora –la saludo Terry dándole un beso en la mano.

-¿Cómo esta señora Andrey? –pregunto Susana, que la había visto en algunas reuniones sociales.

-Muy bien ¿Y tus padres por que no vinieron?

-Mi madre sentía un poco indispuesta y papa se quedo cuidándola.

-¿Y el duque de Andrey quisiéremos saludarlo? –pregunto el duque de Granchester.

-En estos momentos no se encuentran en el salón, pero ya debe estar por bajar.

-Y su prometida, nos morimos de la curiosidad por conocerla –le dijo Susana –Me imagino que ella pertenece a nuestro círculo social.

-No ella es una rica heredera Americana –dijo Elory sabiendo que era una mentira ya que por ningún motivo quería que supieran el verdadero origen de Candy. Pero pasen al salón para que disfruten de la fiesta.

Minutos después Candy y Albert bajaron al salón de la mansión, siendo admirados por los invitados que no dejaba de murmurar de lo hermosa que era la prometida del duque. Albert pidió que detuvieran la música para hacer el anuncio.

-Damas y caballeros les agradezco que hayan asistido a mi mansión, ya que este es un día muy impórtate para mí, quiero anunciarles que el próximo mes voy a casarme con la señorita Candy White.

Todos los invitados aplaudieron a la pareja, menos Terry que al principio cuando vio a la pareja no reconoció a la rubia por lo cambiada que estaba, pero al escuchar su nombre se quedó paralizado, al darse cuenta que la futura esposa del duque de Andrey era su ex novia.

-Candy no puede ser –murmuro sorprendido.

-¿Pasa algo mi amor? –le pregunto Susana que estaba a su lado.

-No...

El padre de Terry también se había quedado helado, al ver a Candy tan muy distista a como la habia conocido y al lado del duque de Andrey.

Candy que se sentía más tranquila, desvió su mirada hacia ellos, provocando que Terry y su padre se sintieran muy incomodos.

-Es mejor que nos vallamos de aquí –sugirió el duque de Granchester con molestia.

-¿Pero porque suegro si acabamos de llegar? –le pregunto Susana sin entender su actitud.

-Es que me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Si es mejor que nos vallamos de aquí–lo apoyo Terry sintiéndose realmente confundido con aquella situación, Candy la prometida del duque de Andrey, era algo que no podía comprender.

Albert miro hacia ellos, viendo cómo se marchaban.

-Parece que el duque de Granchester y su hijo no soportaron saber que serás mi esposa–comento.

-Así parece Albert... –dijo Candy con satifaccion, ya que ahora que sabia que ella seria la esposa de un duque nunca mas la volverian a despresiar.

-¿Bailamos mi amor?

-!Claro que sí!

Ambos se acercaron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a danzar al ritmo de la hermosa melodía.

-¿Mi amor donde te gustaría ir de luna de miel? –le pregunto Albert mientras bailaban.

-No lo sé...elige tú.

-Bueno... voy a llevarte a conocer muchos lugares maravillosos. Nuestra luna de miel será inolvidable.

-Lo será mi amor –le contesto ella.

-¡Me dijiste mi amor!

-Es la primera vez que lo hago ¿verdad?

-Si... ¿por qué lo hiciste? –le preguntó Albert mirándola a los ojos.

-Tal vez...por qué ya me estoy enamorando de ti.

-Me haces muy feliz al decirme eso, que me provoca besarte en este momento.

-Pero aquí no podemos –le dijo Candy mirando a su alrededor las personas que los estaban observando.

-Lo sé...pero cuando termine todo esto, te prometo que te besare.

Candy le mostro una amplia sonrisa, ya que ella también deseaba probar los labios de su prometido, que la hacía sentirse realmente amada.

George desde un rincón del salón los observaba con los ojos llenos de odios, mientras tomaba una copa de champaña.

"Ojala Flammy me consiga pronto ese veneno, tengo poco tiempo para matar a esa pueblerina, penso George apretando con rabia la copa"

El resto de la velada estuvo tranquila, Albert le presento a sus amistades a su futura esposa, que quedaron encantados con ella, al verla tan hermosa y con bonitos modales, que no parcia que era una muchacha de pueblo. Al terminar la fiesta Candy se sentía muy feliz que todo había salido muy bien, que hasta la abuela Elory había quedado satisfecha con el desempeño de ella...Albert la acompaño a su habitación, donde le dio las buenas noches con un apasionado de beso como se lo había prometido.

%%%%

Esa noche Terry no pudo dormir, que decidió levantarse para no despertar a su esposa, que dormía tranquilamente. Se colocó una bata de levantase y bajo al salón, para tomar una copa de whisky, necesitaba calmarse un poco, ya que se sentía muy tenso, al descubrir que Candy la mujer que amo desde que era una adolecente, era la prometida del duque de Andrey, un hombre tan poderoso como lo era su padre.

Terry dio unos pasos por el salón, haciéndose miles de pregunta que no tenía respuesta ¿cómo Candy podía ser la futura esposa del duque de Andrey? ¿por qué no se había regresado a América? ¿cómo conoció al duque? ¿y como fue capaz de olvidarlo a él tan pronto? eso le dolía de gran manera, porque a pesar que él estaba casado con Susana seguía pensando en ella. Ahora se daba cuenta que nunca debió dejar a Candy, que realmente la amaba de verdad y que por su ambición y los consejo de su padre había perdido a la mujer de su vida.

"Candy tengo que encontrar la manera de volverte a ver", pensó Terry en ese momento, tomando un sorbo de wisky y recordando lo bella y diferente que se veía su ex novia en la fiesta.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, donde hemos visto que Terry ya se enteró que Candy es la prometida del duque de Andrey. Eso lo hiso darse cuenta que nunca debió dejar a Candy para casarse con Susana, pero ya es demasiado tarde, sin embargo no se quedara tan tranquiló y buscara a Candy para que le de una explicación.**

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y agradarles sus lindos reviews.**

**Ely lvarez - Marisol 92 –MONICA –Patty - Josie- skarllet northman - Guest - Nadia M Andrew -Elluz  
>Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 –Soadora - Bertgirl -Guest <strong>

** Me despido con un beso y nos vemos el proximo capitulo...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 12<strong>

Al día siguiente George se levantó muy temprano y se fue al hotel donde se estaba hospedando Flammy. Ella se encontraba desayunado en su recamara cuando George llego a interrumpirla.

-Mi amor que alegría de verte –le dijo Flammy abrazándolo.

-¿Cómo has estado? –le pregunto George.

-De maravilla, en este hotel me tratan como a una reina.

Flammy que estaba vestida con un fino camisón blanco, volvió a sentarse a una mesita de noche donde tenía su desayuno.

-Me imagino que has venido a contarme como estuvo la fiesta de compromiso del duque con la intrusa –le dijo Flammy tomando un sorbo de café.

-¡No me hables de esa fiesta! –contesto George con molestia.

-¡Vaya que humor George!

-Estoy lleno de ira, el próximo mes se van a casar.

-¡Tan pronto!

-Sí, demasiado pronto para matar a ese pueblerina.

Flammy le sonrió irónica.

-Tranquilo mi amor...ya conseguí el veneno.

Los ojos de George se iluminaron.

-¿En serio?

-Si...pero tuve que pagar una mucho dinero por él.

-Eso es lo de menos importa ¿dónde tienes el veneno?

Flammy se paró de la mesa y se fue a un velador que estaba al lado de la cama, donde saco una botellita pequeña donde venía el veneno.

-Es este mi amor –le dijo pasándoselo.

George la tomo con sus manos, mirando la botella con satisfacción.

-¡Perfecto! has cumplido bien con tu parte.

-Ahora la otra parte te tocara a ti, como darle el veneno a la prometida del duque, como lo hicimos con Rosemary.

-Lo sé...no será algo fácil, pero tengo que conseguir matar a la pueblerina.

-Yo sé que lo lograras mi amor y cuando eso pase nos iremos muy lejos de aquí, para disfrutar de la fortuna de los Andrey.

George tomo por la cintura a Flammy.

-Así será cariño, todo será nuestro –le confirmo besándola en los labios.

%%%%

Albert había decidió ir a la cuidad en compañía de su amigo Stear, al banco donde tenía su dinero, para sacar una buena cantidad que le permitiria pagar los gasto de su boda con Candy y el viaje de luna de miel, pero cuando hablo con el encargado del banco se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

-¿Está seguro lo que me está diciendo? –le preguntó Albert confundido.

-Por supuesto señor duque, hace varios días que vino su tío George con un papel firmado por usted, autorizado que sacara una buena cantidad de dinero.

-No puede ser... porque yo no he autorizado para que mi tío hiciera algo así.

-No sé qué decirle señor duque, como en el último tiempo el señor George se había estado haciendo cargo de sus negocio, no dudamos en entregarle el dinero, como lo habíamos hecho en otra ocasiones.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente señor Smith, usted no tiene la culpa.

-Albert no crees que es mejor que hables personalmente con tu tío de este asunto –le sugirió Stear.

-Si tienes razón – le contesto Albert parándose de la silla -Bueno señor Smith me retiro, yo solucione este mal entendido.

-Eso espero. Hasta pronto señor duque –se despidió el señor Smith.

-Hasta pronto.

Cuando Albert salió del banco lo hiso muy pensativo, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué George había sacado aquella cantidad de dinero sin su autorización, que estaba pasando con su tío.

-Quedaste preocupado por la situación de tu tío ¿verdad? –le pregunto Stear.

-Si...no comprendo para que saco ese dinero, sin decirme nada.

-Albert tu tío no estará robando.

-Por supuesto que no Stear, el jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así –dijo Albert con seguridad –Yo siempre he confiado en mi tío George.

-Tienes que hablar con él lo antes posible.

-Apenas llegue a la mansión hablare con mi tío.

-¿Y adónde vamos ahora Albert? –le pregunto Stear interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a comer algún restaurante?

-Me parece Albert, tenemos muchas cosas de que conversar.

-Lo se amigó –le dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

%%%%

Candy se había despertado más tarde de lo de costumbre ya que se había dormido en la madrugada, se dio un rico baño, desayuno en su habitación y más tarde bajo al salón luciendo un bonito vestido color violeta. En ese momento se encontró con Patty, que la invito a dar un paseo por el jardín ya que el día estaba muy soleado, que ambas tuvieron que salir con una sombrillas.

-¿Así que Albert y tu marido salieron temprano? –pregunto Candy.

-Si Stear acompaño a tu futuro marido al banco –dijo Patty en tono de broma.

-Entiendo.

-Candy me alegra que todo haya salido bien, en la fiesta de tu compromiso.

-Yo que pensé que todo iba ser un desastre y fue todo un éxito.

-Albert estaba tan feliz, se nota que te ama mucho.

-Él es un hombre maravilloso, espero hacerlo muy feliz.

-Albert se lo merece, Stear siempre me ha contado que sufrió mucho cuando murió Rosemary.

-Me imagino...

-No te molesta que hable de ella ¿verdad? –le pregunto Patty.

-No claro que no...¿Patty tú la conociste?

-No...Stear me hablado de ella, que fue una joven muy buena que amaba mucho a Albert.

-¿Y te ha dicho de que murió Rosemary? –le pregunto Candy ya que ella nunca se ha atrevido a preguntárselo a Albert.

Ambas llegaron a un asiento de jardín donde se sentaron.

-Bueno...no lo sé exactamente, pero al parecer fue una muerte extraña.

-¿Que le pudo haber pasado para que haya muerto tan joven?

-No lo se...

-Si...

Una sirvienta llego en ese momento.

-Señorita Candy la buscan –le comunicó.

-¿A mí?

-¡Sí! es un joven llamado Terry, la está esperando afuera de la mansión.

Candy de un salto se paró del asiento.

-¿Cómo se atrevió a venir?

-Lo va recibir señorita.

-Si voy enseguida.

-¿Candy quien es Terry? –le pregunto Patty curiosa.

-Después te contare, ahora tengo que poner en su lugar a ese descarado –le contesto Candy pasándole su sombrilla a Patty.

La rubia muy molesta por la desfachatez de Terry, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba él, afuera de la reja que envolvía la mansión Andrey.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le pregunto.

-Candy quería tanto verte ¿necesitamos hablar?

-¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!

-Tienes que explicarme como conociste al duque de Andrey, y por qué piensas casaste con él.

Candy le mostro una sonrisa irónica.

-¡Cómo puedes ser tan descarado Terry, en pedirme explicaciones después de todo lo que me hiciste!

-Candy yo sé que me porte mal contigo, pero estoy muy arrepentido de eso.

-¡No te creo nada! Me engañaste de la peor manera si no se hubiera ocurrido venir a buscarte, todavía había estado esperándote en el pueblo como una estúpida.

-Candy yo te envié una carta contándote que me había casado con Susana, fuiste tú la que se adelantó en venir –le aclaro Terry.

-¡Una carta...! ¡Eres tan cobarde que no fuiste capaz de regresar al pueblo decírmelo en la cara! –le grito Candy indignada.

Terry dio unos pasos hacia la rubia.

-Candy perdóname por favor –le dijo –Ahora me voy cuenta que eres la única mujer amo de verdad, y que mi matrimonio con Susana fue un error.

-Lo siento Terry pero es demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos, tú me despréciate, preferiste casarte con una señorita de sociedad que con una simple pueblerina. Ahora ya nada se puede hacer tu estas casado y yo muy pronto me casare con un hombre que realmente me valora.

Terry se acercó a ella y la tomo por los brazos.

-¡No Candy...tú no puedes casarte con el duque de Andrey, porque sé que amas a mí!

-Ya no Terry...tu destruirte todo el amor que sentía por ti –se apartó de el bruscamente -¡Ahora vete de aquí!

-Candy por favor no me hagas esto, yo te sigo amando.

- ¡Lárgate de una vez de aquí, no quiero volver haberte nunca más en mi vida!

-¡No me iré Candy yo te amo!

-¡Ya cállate tú nunca me amaste! –le grito Candy.

En ese instante un carruaje llego a la mansión Andrey donde se bajó George.

-¿Que está sucede aquí? –pregunto mirando a Candy y Terry dándose cuenta que algo estaba pasando entre ellos.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Este capítulo estuvo interesante, Flammy consiguió el veneno, Albert descubrió que su tío saco dinero del banco sin su autorización y Terry se atrevió a visitar a Candy. Cada día esto se pone mejor, así que no dejen de leer la historia.**

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y agradecerles sus lindos reviews.**

**skarllet northman -patty a -Marisol 92 - Bertgirl – Soadora – MONICA**

**leihej -Nadia Andrew -Josie - Guest – verito -Elluz- paolalinet(gracia por colocar mi fic en tus favoritas)  
><strong>

** Que tengan una bonita semana.  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 13<strong>

Candy y Terry se miraron nerviosos con la presencia de George.

-No está pasando nana señor –le dijo Terry disimulando –Lo que sucede, es que yo le estaba insistiendo a señorita que quería hablar con el duque de Andrey, pero me dijo que no se encuentra.

-Así es el hijo del duque de Granchester insistía en ver a mi prometido –añadió Candy apoyando las palabras de Terry.

-Comprendo ¿pensé que estaba discutiendo? –contesto George sin creer en las palabras de ellos.

-Claro que no...¿Porque tendría que discutir con el señor Granchester si no lo conozco? –aclaro Candy muy nerviosa.

-Bueno yo no los molesto más me retiro, permiso –dijo Terry yéndose rápidamente del lugar, sintiendo que la visita que le hiso a Candy había sido inútil.

Cuando Terry se fue, Candy dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Yo también me retiro –dijo ella.

-No tan rápido señorita White, no cree que tiene que darme una explicación de lo que acaba de suceder –le dijo George levantando una ceja.

-¿No sé a qué se refiere?

-Por favor no se haga la tonta, si piensa que le creí en lo que me dijo, que ese joven vino a buscar a mi sobrino, está muy equivocada.

Candy lo miro, dándose cuenta que tendría que contar toda la verdad.

-Tiene razón le mentí –admitió Candy –El señor Granchester vino a verme a mí.

-¿Por qué...?

-Es una larga historia.

-Me encantaría escucharla.

-Está bien, se lo contare todo.

-Entonces entremos a la mansión, para que tomemos una rica taza de té mientras me cuenta su historia –le sugirió George pensando que sería un buen momento para darle el veneno a la rubia.

Al entrar al salón George de inmediato pidió dos tazas de té a una de las sirvientas, mientras Candy se sentaba en uno de los sillones del lugar.

-Puede comenzar señorita White –le dijo George con un tono de presión que incomodo a Candy.

Ella se sacó los guantes, que cubrían sus manos antes de responder.

-Bueno lo que pasa que...yo no vine a Londres en busca de trabajo, vine a buscar a mi prometido, que es el hijo del duque de Granchester. Terry era mi novio del pueblo, al morir su madre Terry decisión en viajar a Londres para conocer a su padre, que es duque de Granchester, ya que este no sabía de su existencia. Meses despues Terry me envio una carta contandome que todo habia salido bien con su padre y que pronto volveria a buscarme, pero yo me adelante a venir a rencontrarme con él.

George no dejo de sorprenderse con aquella declaración.

-¿Y por qué no está junto a él?

-Bueno porque...cuando llegue a Londres, él estaba casado con otra mujer.

-O sea que la traicionó.

-¡Si de la peor manera!

Doroty llego con una bandeja con las dos tazas de té.

-Aquí este señor George –le dijo la sirvienta dejando la bandeja en la mesa de centro.

-Gracias Doroty puedes retirarte.

La sirvienta se retiró del salón.

-¿Y hoy a que vino ese joven? –le pregunto George tomado una taza de té.

-Vino a pedirme una explicación, de por qué voy a casarme con el duque de Andrey.

George tomo un sorbo de té.

-Que tonto me olvide pedirle a la sirvienta una galletas, tendré que ir a la concina a pedírselas.

-Si quiere puede hacerlo yo –le ofreció Candy con amabilidad.

-No deseo molestarla señorita White.

-No es ninguna molestia, yo iré –dijo la rubia parándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

George en ese instante saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta, el veneno y le echo unas gotas a la taza de Candy.

Minutos después la rubia llego al salón, con un plato con galletas.

-Aquí están –dijo Candy dejando el plato en la mesa.

-Gracias señorita White –le dijo George tomando una galleta –No se va tomar el té, esta exquisito.

-Claro que si –contesto ella cojiendo la taza y probando el de té.

Albert llego en ese isntante.

-¡Albert que bueno que llegaste! –exclamo Candy volviendo a deja a la taza en la mesa.

Ella se paró del sillón y se dirigió abrazarlo.

-Mi amor ya te estaba extrañando –le dijo Albert mirando serio a su tío.

-¿Sobrino a que fuiste a la cuidad? –le pregunto George.

-Fui al banco y me lleve una desagradable sorpresa.

George se pudo pálido como un papel.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-De algo que me tienes que aclarar.

-Bueno yo los dejos –dijo Candy –Nos vemos después mi amor.

-Si princesa.

Candy rápidamente salió del salón y Albert se acercó a su tío George que ya se estaba imaginado de que estaba hablando su sobrino.

-¿Tío porque sacaste una fuerte cantidad de dinero sin mi autorización? –le pregunto Albert con un tono de molestia.

-Bueno...lo hice porque necesitaba ese dinero para hacer un negocio.

-¿Pero porque no me hablaste de eso?

George le sonrió.

-Lo que pasa que quería darte una sorpresa, pero lamentablemente el negoció no pude hacerlo, porque no llegue acuerdo con las personas que estaban involucradas en el ausentó.

-De todos modos debiste habérmelo comunicado.

-William no estar desconfiando de mi –le dijo George haciéndose el ofendido.

-Por supuesto que no tío...yo siempre he confiado en ti.

-¡Yo jamás te traicionaría!

-Lo se tío...Pero como ese dinero no utilizaste para el negocio, me servirá para los gatos de mi boda ¿Qué te parece.

-Me parece muy bien... –le dijo George mostrándole una leve sonrisa, aunque en el fondo estaba lleno de rabia, por tener que devolverle el dinero a su sobrino.

-Bueno tío ya que todo está aclarado, voy a ver a mi prometida.

Albert salió del salón y George se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentando.

"Imbécil no te imaginas lo que te espera. Ojala que el veneno que tomo la pueblerina le haga efecto y se muera de una vez, pensó George apretando los puños"

%%%%

Candy había salido a la terraza de su habitación, cuando sintió a Albert que la abrazaba por la espalda.

-¿Algún problema mi amor con tu tío? –le preguntó Candy.

-No fue solo un mal entendido.

-Me alegra saberlo...no deseo que nada empañe nuestra boda.

-Eso no pasara princesa...ya deseo estar casando contigo –le murmuro Albert dándole un beso en el cuello.

Candy volteo su cuerpo quedando frente de él.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí te amo Candy! –le dijo Albert besándola, pero en ese instante la rubia recordó la visita de Terry, que rompió el beso.

-¿Que pasa princesa, no deseas que te bese?

-No es eso...Hay algo que tengo que contarte.

-¿Que sucede?

-Hoy estuvo Terry aquí.

Albert se apartó de ella frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Como se atrevió hacerlo! –exclamo indignado –¿Que quería?

-Vino a pedirme una explicación de por qué voy a casarme contigo. Me dijo que estaba arrepentido de haberse casado con otra mujer, porque aún me seguía amando.

-Y tú que le dijiste que también lo sigues amando –le dijo Albert con tono de reproche.

-Albert claro que no...lo puse en su lugar y lo eche de la mansión.

-Lo siento Candy yo pensé que...

La rubia se acercó a el mirándolo a los ojos.

-Albert entiende que Terry ya no me interesa. Que hoy más que nunca me di cuenta que deseo estar contigo el resto de mi vida.

-¿De verdad mi princesa?

-¡Si Albert! ¡Yo también te estoy amando!

El la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para besarla, pero Candy comenzó a sentirse mal, que se apartó de él tomándose el estómago.

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor?–le pregunto Albert preocupado.

-No sé... me duele mucho él es...

Candy no alcanzó a decir nada más y cayó al suelo desmayada.

-¡Mi amor! ¡Mi amor! –grito Albert desesperado de verla inconsciente, que lo hiso recordar cuando su murió su novia Rosemary.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis queridas chicas.<strong>

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y agradecerles sus lindo reviews, que son muy importante para mí.**

**skarllet northman - patty -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313- Soadora -Marisol 92 –leihej –Josie -sayuri1707**- **Faby Pru(gracias por colar mi fic en tus favoritas)**

**Muchas bendiciones para todas, nos vemos en próximo capítulo. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 14<strong>

El duque de Andrey de inmediato mando a buscar a un doctor, para que vinera a revisar a su prometida. Una hora después llego el médico y encontró a la habitación de la rubia que seguía inconsciente.

Albert, se quedó esperando en el salón, muy angustiado y rogando que no fuera algo grave, no quería perder nuevamente a la mujer que amaba. Stear y su esposa Patty se encontraban con él para apoyarlo.

-Amigo tranquilízate de seguro que no es nada grave –le dijo Stear tomandole un hombro.

-Debe ser un simple desmayo –añadió Patty.

-No lo era...Candy se veía muy mal –contesto Albert dando unos pasos por el salón.

La abuela Elory llego en ese istante.

-¿William es verdad que su prometida se puso mal? Me lo dijo una de las sirvientas –le preguntó la abuela.

-Sí. Abuela el doctor la esta revisando.

-No creo que sea algo grave, se ve que es una joven sana.

-No lo sé abuela... estoy muy preocupado.

El doctor bajo en ese momento, Albert de inmediato se acercó a él.

-¿Doctor como esta mi prometida? –pregunto.

-Mal señor duque...le duele mucho el estómago y tiene una fiebre muy alta.

-¿Pero a qué se debe eso, si ella estaba perfectamente?

-No lo sé exactamente, pero todo indica que es una envenenamiento, hay que hacerle un lavado de estómago, lo antes posible.

-¡No puedo creerlo Candy envenenada!

-Yo voy a mi consulta para ir a buscar los implementos, para hacerle el lavado de estómago. Volveré enseguida.

-Regrese pronto doctor –le pidió Albert muy afligido -Yo voy a ver a mi prometida.

Albert apresurado subió a la alcoba de ella, donde la encontró quejándose del dolor, que sentía en el estómago.

-Mi amor tranquila ya va pasar –le decía Albert tomándole la mano con mucho cariño.

-¡Albert me duele mucho! –se quejaba Candy arrugando el rostro –¡Me voy a morir!

-¡No amor mío, no te morirás, tienes que resistir!

Horas después en el salón llego George que había salido a la cuidad. De inmediato al entrar se dio cuenta que algo malo estaba pasando, ya que todos estabas muy tensos.

-¿Qué les pasa? –pregunto.

-Hijo paso algo horrible, la prometida de William se puso muy enferma, se puede morir –respondió Elory que estaba sentada en su mecedora.

-No puede ser mama...pobre muchacha –dijo George mintiendo, ya que el fondo estaba feliz que su plan había funcionado –¿Pero qué le sucedió?

-Al parecer Candy esta envenenada –contesto Stear.

-¿Pero cómo pudo haberse envenenado?

-No lo sabemos...ahora el doctor le está haciéndole un lavado de estómago, esperemos que eso la salve.

Esa noche fue muy larga para Albert, que se quedó al lado de Candy cuidándola, ya que después del lavado de estómago que le hiso el doctor, ella seguía muy mal. No quería separarse de ella, sentía que si lo hacía Candy moriría, igual a Rosemary y casi de la misma manera tan repentina.

"Dios mío salva a Candy, no te la lleves de mi lado", pensaba Albert mientras le tomaba las manos a su prometida llorando desesperadamente.

%%%%

Al amaneces Candy comenzó abrir sus bellos ojos verdes, milagrosamente sintiéndose más recuperada. En ese momento se dio cuenta que Albert estaba a su lado dormido, lo miro con cariño y le acaricio el cabello con una de sus manos. Él al sentir las suave manos de la rubia sobre su cabeza, despertó encontrándose con Candy que le mostraba una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Princesa cómo te sientes? –le pregunto.

-Mejor mi amor, ya no me duele el estómago.

Albert la abrazo con mucha emoción.

-¡Gracias Dios mío, por no llevarte a la mujer que amo!

-¿Albert pensaba que me iba a morir?

-Si mi amor...estabas tan mal, que pensé que morirías como Rosemary.

-¿Qué fue lo que me paso? –pregunto Candy.

-El doctor dijo que te envenenaste.

-¡Envenenada! –repitió Candy sorprendida–Pero eso es imposible, porque yo jamás he tomado algún veneno.

-¿Recuerdas lo último que comiste?

-Bueno lo último fue...el té que estaba tomando, cuando estaba hablando con tu tío George.

-Qué extraño porque un té no te iba a provocar un envenenamiento.

-Si Albert es muy extraño –dijo Candy pensativa.

-Bueno...lo importante que estas bien, para poder casarnos.

-¡Ahora más que nunca deseo ser tu esposa!

-Y lo serás...por qué hoy nos casaremos.

Candy lo miro con sus ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Que estás diciendo?

-Que no quiero esperar más, casemos ahora –le dijo Albert mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero Albert...yo no me siento bien para una boda.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo mandare a buscar un cura, para que nos cases aquí mismo.

-¿Estás seguro? –le dijo Candy acariciándole el rostro,

-Si princesa, hoy seras mi esposa.

-Entonces nos casaremos ¡Te amo Albert!

-Y yo a ti Candy –le dijo el dándole un corto beso en los labios.

%%%%

En la tarde cuando el sol se escondía detrás de las montañas Candy y Albert se estaban casando en la habitación de la rubia. Ella recordada en la cama vestida con un camisón de seda blanco, acompañado de un tapado de hilo, su cabello suelto y un rico perfume en cuerpo. Y Albert vestido con elegante traje color negro, daban el sí frente al cura que había mandado a buscar.

En la habitación se encontraba presenciado la boda, la abuela Elory, Patty su esposo Stear y George que estaba hecho una furia, ya que todo le había salido mal, Candy no murió y ahora se estaba casando con Albert. Pensaba que si las cosas seguían así, sus planes se arrimarían completamente, de quedarse con la fortuna de su sobrino y eso no lo podía permitir, algo tenía que hacer para que ese matrimonio no durara mucho tiempo.

-¡Que sean muy felices! –exclamo Patty con sinceridad.

-Gracias Patty –le contesto Candy que estaba muy emocionada con su boda.

-Amigo muchas felicidades –le dijo un abrazo Stear a Albert –¡Que duren muchos años casados!

-Así será amigo.

George para disimular se acercó a la pareja.

-Los felicito a los dos, por su repentina boda –le dijo.

-Gracias tío es muy importante para mi tus buenos deseo, ya que siempre has sido como un padre para mí.

-¡Pero hagamos un brinde! –sugirió Stear.

Doroty que estaba con una bandeja con champaña se acercó a ellos.

-Yo también quiero brindar –pidió Candy.

-Mi amor tú no puedes –le dijo Albert –No olvides que estuviese muy enferma.

-Bueno...

Albert tomo una copa de champaña y dijo.

-Quiero brindar por el día más feliz de mi vida, al haberme casado son la mujer que amo, a la que pienso hacer inmensamente feliz... –miro a Candy con una sonrisa.

-Querido nieto te deseo lo mejor en tu matrimonio –lo interrumpió Elory –Y aunque al principio no estaba de cuadro que te casaras con Candy, ahora me doy cuenta que fue lo mejor, por ella te ara muy feliz.

-Gracias abuela.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos, hay que dejar solos a los recién casados –dijo Stear con picardías.

Todos salieron de la habitación.

Albert se sentó al lado de la cama, donde estaba su esposa y la abrazo.

-¿Cómo te sientes mi amor? –le pregunto.

-¡Feliz de ser tu esposa!

-Aunque fue de esta manera tan repentina, porque te hubieras gustado una boda con un vestido de novia y una gran fiesta ¿verdad?

-Bueno si...pero lo importante que estamos casados y desde ahora en adelante seremos muy felices.

-¡Te amo Candy! Gracias por haber aparecido en mi vida–le dijo Albert dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Gracias a ti por haber aparecido en la mia.

-Bueno mi amor te dejo para que descases.

Albert se levantó de la cama, pero Candy lo detuvo tomándole la mano.

-¿Me vas a dejar sola? –le pregunto con una mirada seductora.

-No quiero molestarte, tiene que estar tranquila para que te recuperes.

-¡Pero ya estoy recuperada!

Él se volvió a sentar a su lado.

-¿Que me quieres decir princesa?

-Que no quiero que mi enfermedad, arruine nuestra noche de boda.

-¿Está segura?

-¡Completamente! –le contesto Candy acercándose a los labios de sus esposó...

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas lindas.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, donde nuestra Candy no murió y se casó con Albert arruinado los planes del malvado George. Sin embargó él no se dará por bendecido ya que su ambición es muy grande, y seguirá luchando para quedarse con todo.**

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo para todas ustedes y agradecerles sus lindos reviews.**

**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - skarllet northman - MONICA -Josie - patty a – lyzz -Marisol 92 -sayuri1707 -leihej -Soadora -Lili lozano -Elluz**

***Feliz días de san Valentín para todas ustedes***

**Un abrazo y nos vemos pronto.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 15<strong>

Albert no desaprovecho el acercamiento y se apodero de los labios de su esposa, con mucha pasión pensando que ese noche sería realmente inolvidable para ellos. Con la ayuda de Candy Albert se quitó su chaqueta quedando solo con su camisa blanca, mientras la seguía besando coloco encima de ella, sintiendo el templo del cuerpo de la rubia, que lo abrazaba con fuerza explorando la fuerte espalda de su esposo. Poco a poco Albert se apartó de los labios de ella y comenzó a sacarle el camisón besando su hombros y sintiendo el perfume de Candy que lo embriagaba más de placer.

-Te deseo tanto mi amor –le susurraba Albert mientras besaba el cuello de Candy, provocando que ella sintiera sensaciones que jamás había vivido.

Ya desnudos en la cama la pasión y el deseo se encendió por completó. Albert beso la piel de la rubia de pies a cabeza. Candy sentía como el recorría con su boca cada parte de su cuerpo haciendo que ella se estremeciera de una manera exquisita, para después hacerle el amor, provocando que ella enloqueciera de placer. Ambos en ese instante se dieron cuenta que habían nacido el uno para otro, que se amaban intensamente y que sus cuerpos sincronizaban perfectamente en vueltos en una ímpetu que no podían controlar...

A la mañana siguiente Candy se despertó, apoyada su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz y recordando la apasionada noche que había vivido juntos. Sonrojada Candy levanto su cabeza y miro a Albert, que comenzó a abrir sus ojos encontrándose con los de ellas intensamente.

-Despertarte mi duquesa de Andrey –le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Acabo de despertar.

Albert le paso la mano por el cabello de ella.

-¿Cómo dormiste princesa?

-¡Maravillosamente en sus brazos! –le contesto Candy colocándose nuevamente en el pecho de Albert.

-Me da mucho gusto... porque desde ahora en adelante dormiremos juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Candy se estremeció con aquellas palabras.

-Lo sé...y eso me hace muy feliz. Te amo Albert, nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar nuevamente de esta manera.

-Y yo nunca pensé que la vida me daría una segunda oportunidad para amar.

-¡Es maravilloso! ¿Verdad?

-Si princesa...pero me falta algo para ser completamente feliz.

Candy levanto su cabeza.

-¿Que mi amor? –le pregunto.

-Que me des un hijo.

-Te daré todos los hijos que quiera mi duque Andrey.

-Te amo mi princesa –le murmuró acercándose a los labios de ella, provocando que la pasión regresara de la misma manera de la noche anterior, al parecer que esa mañana desayunaría más tarde de lo acostumbrado.

%%%%

En la mansión Granchester Terry se encontraba trabajando en la biblioteca, ayudándole a su padre con los negocios. Sin embargo no se podía concentrar, ya que no dejaba de pensar en Candy, en la última conversación que había tenido con ella, sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón por haberla perdido. Se levantó del escritorio y camino hasta una mesita, donde había una botella de wisky, se preparó una copa y comenzó a tomarla cuando su padre entro a la biblioteca.

-Tomando tan temprano –le dijo el duque de Granchester.

-Necesitaba tomar una copa –contesto Terry.

-Te veo muy mal ¿qué pasa hijo?

-¡Me siento muy infeliz papa!

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso! –le dijo el duque de Granchesrter con molestia –Tiene una buena posición económica, una bella esposa, pronto tendrás un hijo ¿No entiendo tu actitud?

-Pero no tengo a la mujer que amo papa...la pedir por mi culpa, porque no supe valorar a Candy, porque me deje llevar por tus palabras...

-¡Terry por favor...! –alzo la voz el duque con molestia –Hasta cuando vas a seguir pensando en esa muchacha, eres un hombre casado y ella pronto se casara con el duque de Andrey.

-Lo se papa...si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, jamás habría dejado a mi novia de América, la única mujer que he amado.

-¿Que estás diciendo Terry? –le pregunto Susana pasmada con lo que había escuchado –¡Estás enamorado de otra mujer!

-¡Susana! –Terry la miro asustado.

-Eso no es verdad Susana escuchaste mal –le dijo el duque de Granchester para calmarla.

-¡No yo escuche muy bien, suegro! ¡Terry me engaño!

-Susana yo...-trato de decirle Terry.

Pero ella llorando amargamente, se fue corriendo de la biblioteca. Terry la siguió desesperado, para tratar de darle una explicación, aunque no la tenía. Susana sin pensarlo salió hacia las afuera de la mansión, cuando tropezó en la escalera de piedra rodando su cuerpo hasta llegar al pavimento.

-¡Susana! –grito Terry al ver a su esposa tirada en el suelo de espalda, como si estuviera muerta.

%%%%

George con el rostro descompuesto y la rabia que lo invadía por dentro se fue a la cuidad para encontrase con Flammy, que seguía hospedada en el hotel. Pero cuando iba entrando al hotel se encontró con el duque de Granchesrte.

Minutos después George se encontraba en la recamara de Flammy donde comenzó a contarle que su plan de matar a Candy había fallado.

-¡Qué suerte tuvo esa intrusa! –exclamo Flammy indignada dando unos pasos por la habitación -Mejor con el dinero que tenemos por que no nos vamos de Londres.

-¡Estas loca! -exclamo George tirandose en la cama de Flammy -Yo no me ire de aquí, hasta robarle el ultimo peso al imbecil de mi sobrino.

-Tu ambicion te esta cegando George. Entiende que ya no podras seguir robandole el dinero al duque, estoy segura que desea ahora el se hara cargo de sus negocios, para asegurar el patrimonio de su esposa y sus futuros hijos.

-Algo tenemos que hacer para destruir a esa pueblerina, antes de que le dé un hijo a William.

-No es tan fácil George, ya no puedo envenenarla nuevamente, terminarían sospechando de ti.

-Si pero no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.

George se quedó en silencio por un momento pensando en la manera de como destruir el matrimonio de su sobrino, cuando en ese instante recordó a Terry el hijo del queque de Grastester y el hombre por el que Candy había decidido viajar a Londres, tal vez él era la persona indicada que necesitaba para terminar con el matrimonio de su sobrino.

-¡Ya sé que lo que vamos hacer! –exclamo George levantándose de la cama.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-le pregunto Flammy acercándose a George.

-Yo te voy a contar lo que aremos...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Les mando un cariñoso saludos a cada una de ustedes y agradecerles por estar siempre presente en mis fic y mandar sus lindos reviews.**

**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - skarllet northman – leihej - mfloresmayes - Soadora - patty - Marisol 92 –MONICA – Josie**

**Muchas bendiciones para todas y nos vemos pronto.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 16<strong>

Dos meses después Candy y Albert llegaba de su larga y maravillosa luna de miel, donde había recorrierón varios países como Francia, Italia y Grecia. Ambos se sentía muy felices, todo marchaba muy bien entre ellos, reafirmado cada día el amor que se tenían.

-Me alegra mucho que hayan regresado –dijo Elory que como siempre estaba sentada en su mecedora.

-Gracias abuela, te extrañado mucho –le dijo Albert con cariño.

-Le trajimos muchos regalos –añadió Candy.

-No debieron molestarse ¿Pero cuénteme como estuvo su luna de miel?

-Maravillosa abuela –contesto Albert, sentándose con su esposa en uno de los sillones del salón.

-Se van tan enamorados –dijo Elory complacida.

-Lo estamos Madan –dijo Candy tomándole la mano a Albert, con mucha emoción de tener un hombre como el a su lado.

-Candy quiero pedirte algo.

-¿Qué Madan? –le pregunto Candy un poco preocupada.

-Que me llames abuela.

-Gracias por perime eso, será un placer llamarla abuela.

-Desde ahora en adelante, serás como una segunda nieta para mí.

Candy la miro emocionada.

-Gracias abuela, yo pensé que nunca me iba a acepatar.

-Eres una joven muy buena, que poco a poco te has ganado mi cariño.

-¿Y tío George donde esta? –pregunto Albert –Me gustaría saludarlo.

-Salió a la cuidad.

-Bueno más tarde hablaré con él.

-Mi amor me gustaría subir, estoy un poco cansada –le dijo Candy ya que el viajar había sido muy largo.

-Claro princesa subamos.

-¿Espero que bajen a la hora de la cena? –les pregunto Elory.

-Por supuesto abuela, solo descansaremos un rato.

Ya en su habitación Candy y Albert se recortaron el la cama, para descasar, mientras practicaban.

-¿Eres feliz mi amor? –le preguntaba Albert acariciándole el cabello a su esposa.

-¡Si Albert, la mujer más feliz del mundo!

-Yo también lo soy, eres una mujer extraordinaria Candy, buena, dulce, apasionada. Y estoy seguro que seras una excelente madre.

-Ojala que pronto me embarace, ya deseo tener un hijo tuyo.

-Yo sé que pronto lo tendremos. Además tenemos que seguir intentándolo.

Ella levanto su mirada hacia él.

-¿Albert que me quieres decir...?

-Que podríamos...

-Pero tenemos que bajar a cena con la abuela.

-Lo sé...pero aún falta dos horas para eso... –le dijo comenzando besarla despertando los deseos de Candy, que no pudo resistirse a los encantos de su atractivo esposo.

%%%%

En la mansión Granchester había un atmosfera de tristeza y soledad, ya que el accidente que había tendido Susana cuando cayó de la escalera, provocó que perdiera su hijo. Habían pasado dos meses de aquello y Susana seguía culpando a Terry de la muerte de su hijo, el también estaba destrozado sintiéndose muy culpable de aquello, que lo único que hacía era pasarse parte del tiempo bebiendo para calmar su dolor. Por otro lado el duque de Granchester también culpa a Terry de lo que había pasado, causando que la relación entre ellos, se estaba haciendo muy distante.

Terry se sentía solo, derrotado, todo le había salido mal. Lo que le había hecho a Candy, ahora lo estaba pagando muy caro. Cuanto extrañaba lo feliz que era con ella en el pueblo, a pesar de lo poco que tenían, sus vidas eran tranquilas y llenas de amor. Todo los días se arrepentía de haberla dejado, para venirse a Londres a conocer a su padre. Pero ya nada se podía hacer, Candy estaba casada con el duque de Andrey y el seguía casado con Susana, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sentía que su matrimonio no dudaría mucho tiempo, ya que la convivencia con ella se estaba haciendo insostenible.

-¿Terry a dónde vas? –le pregunto Susana, que esta acostada en su cama vestida con fino camisón rosa.

Él se encontraba colocándose una chaqueta color gris.

-Voy a la cuidad.

-¡A esta hora...!

-Necesitó distraerme un poco.

-¡Claro y me deja aquí sola! –le reclamo Susana –Como puedes ser tan cruel, después de lo que me hiciste.

-¡Ya cállate Susana, no me atormentes más de lo que estoy!

-¡Por tu culpa perdí a nuestro hijo...eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar!

-¡Entonces por qué no nos separamos!

-Para que regreses a correr a los brazos de tu noviecita de América – le dijo Susana, que aún no sabía que Candy la esposa de duque de Andrey, era la ex novia de Terry.

-Yo no puedo volver con ella.

-¡No me mientas Terry tú la sigues amando! –le grito –Pero jamás te voy a dejar libre para que vuelvas con ella ¡Tu castigo será quedarte conmigo el resto de tu vida!

Terry no soporto más las crueles palaras de su esposa y se fue de la rápidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta bruscamente. Cuando iba bajando las escalera muy nervioso por la discusión que tuvo con Susana, una de las sirvientas de la mansión lo detuvo.

-Señor Granchester tiene una visita –le dijo.

-¿Quién me busca? –pregunto Terry.

-Es el señor George Andrey, lo está esperando en el salón.

-Voy a verlo –dijo Terry pensando que querría hablar con el aquel hombre.

Cuando Terry llego al salón, George se encontraba sentado en un largo sofá, cuando vio Terry se puso de pies para saludarlo.

-Buenas tarde señor Granchester –lo saludo George dándole la mano.

-Buenas tardes –lo saludo Terry.

-Me imagino que debe extrañarle mi visita ¿verdad?

-Bueno si... ¿qué necesita?

-Tenemos que hablar algo muy importante, es sobre la esposa de mi sobrino.

Los ojos de Terry se iluminaron.

-Me acompaña a la biblioteca, no deseo que nadie nos escuche.

-Como guste –dijo George mostrando una leve sonrisa.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, ambos se sentaron en unos altos sillones de cuero negro.

-¿Señor Andrey qué es lo que tiene que decirme sobre Candy? –le pregunto Terry directamente.

-Lo que quiero decirle... es que su ex novia, corre un gran peligro al lado de mi sobrino.

-¿No comprendo lo que me decir?

George se tomó la frente con una de sus manos.

-No sé cómo decirle esto... pero usted tiene que saber que el duque de Andrey está completamente loco.

Terry se quedó pasmado con la confección de George.

-¡Eso es imposible! –exclamo confundido –¡Por qué Candy jamás se casaría con un hombre así!

-Lo que sucede que mi sobrino se ve una como una persona normal, pero en el fondo está muy enfermó, eso le ocurrió cuando murió su prometida Rosemary, fue un golpe muy fuerte para él que lo llevo a la locura.

-¿Pero Candy sabe sobre la enfermedad de duque de Andrey?

-Una vez una de enfermera que trabajaba en la mansión se lo dijo, pero mi sobrino se lo negó, diciéndole que todo era mentira de la enfermera. El pobre no reconoce que esta enfermo –comento George colocando cara de pena.

-¡Candy corre un gran peligro al estar casada con él!

-Así es...por eso me tome el atrevimiento de venir hasta aquí, para contarle lo que está sucediendo. Yo sé todo lo que paso entre usted y Candy ella misma me lo conto, por eso usted es la única persona que la puede rescatar de las manos de mi sobrino.

Terry se levantó del sillón, sintiendo una angustia en su corazón, pensando que tenía el deber ayudar a Candy. Él ya le había echo mucho daño al despreciarla para casarse con Susana, ahora tenía que hacer lo que fuera, para ayudándola a librarse de un hombre loco, que podría llegar hasta a matarla.

-No se preocupe señor Andrey, yo no voy a permitir que el duque de Andrey le haga daño a Candy.

-Me alegra escucharlo decir eso...aunque eso le puede traer algunos problemas con su esposa.

-Eso no importa, mi relación con mi esposa está muy mal, lo más probable es que nos vayamos a separar.

George mostro una malévola sonrisa, pensando que las cosas le saldrían mejor como lo había pensado.

-Lo siento mucho...

-Gracias... pero es lo mejor.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Si señor Andrey.

-¿Usted sigue enamorado de Candy?

-Si...-admitió Terry con los iluminados –Y ahora qué sé que Candy está corriendo riesgo al lado del duque de Andrey, voy hacer lo que sea para tenerla nuevamente a mi lado.

-Entonces yo lo voy a ayudar, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que se la lleve de regreso América.

-Así será señor Andrey Candy y yo nos volveremos América, de donde nunca debimos haber salido –contesto Terry sintiendo que la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, de poder recuperar a Candy la única mujer que ha amado.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis querida chicas.<strong>

**Primero que nada quiero pedirle una disculpa por que el capítulo anterior que tubo varias faltas, en especial la parte que dice que George se encontró en el hotel con el duque de Granchester, eso no iba en el capítulo, gracias a Josie me di cuenta cuando leí su comentario. Disculpen por el error, eso me paso por subir el capítulo apurada, algo que no debe suceder. **

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y agradecerle infinitamente sus lindos comentarios.**

**MONICA -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - Guest - Guest - Marisol 92 –patty - skarllet northman –Josie –Soadora -leihej  
>vianyv07(gracias por colocar mi fic en tus favoritas)<strong>

**Muchas bendiciones y nos vemos pronto**


	17. Chapter 17

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 17<strong>

Varios días después, Candy se despertó más tarde de lo costumbre ya que no se sentía muy bien. Albert se había levantado temprano para comenzar a trabajar en la biblioteca, ya que poco a poco está retomando sus negocios.

Doroty llego a la habitación de la rubia, con una bandeja con el desayuno.

-Buenos días duquesa de Andrey –la saludo Doroty acomodarle la bandeja en la cama.

-Buenos días Dotory, pero dime Candy me siento extraña que me llames duquesa.

-Pero lo eres Candy, acaso no te casaste con el duque de Andrey.

-Si... pero yo sigo siendo la misma joven sencilla de siempre.

-Me gustas que seas así Candy...Ahora te dejo para que desayunes tranquila.

-Doroty tomare solo el jugo, no tengo mucha hambre.

-¿Qué te pasa te ves un poco pálida?

-No lo sé...me siento un poco mareada y con un malestar en el estómago.

-¡Candy no estarás embarazada!

La rubia la miro con sus ojos iluminados.

-¿Tú crees...?

-Bueno lo digo por los síntomas que tienes.

-¡Eso sería maravilloso! –exclamo Candy tomarse la barriga –¡Lo que más deseo es tener un hijo de Albert!

-Por qué no vas a ver a un doctor, para que salgas de la duda.

-Si es una buena idea ¿Doroty dónde puedo encontrar un doctor?

-En la cuidad hay uno muy bueno, fue el que vino haberte cuando estuviste enferma.

-Entonces iré a verlo...

-El señor duque se pondrá feliz, cuando se entere que puedes estar embarazada.

-No le diré nada todavía a mi esposo...hasta que me lo confirme el doctor.

-Tienes razón...

Más tarde Candy luciendo un bonito vestido color rosa, que Albert le había comprado en Paris, bajo a la biblioteca para comunicarle que iría a la cuidad, pero si decirle el verdadero motivo de su salida.

-Princesa no quieres que te acompañe –le pregunto Albert tomándola por la cintura.

-No... solo iré a comprar algunas cosas que necesitó.

-Bueno...pero llega a la hora de comer.

-Si mi amor...

-¡Te amo princesa!

-Y yo a ti mi duque de Andrey.

Albert la acerco a su cuerpo y la beso con ternura, cuando George entro a la biblioteca.

-Lo siento no quería interrumpir –dijo.

-No te preocupes tío, Candy va saliendo.

-¿Y a dónde? –pregunto George con un especial interés.

-Voy a la cuidad de compras- respondió Candy.

-Que te vaya muy bien.

-Gracias señor George. Permiso yo me retiro.

George se quedó en silencio por un momento, viendo como Candy se marchaba de la biblioteca.

-Tío seguimos trabajando –le dijo Albert volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio.

-Si-respondió George como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar.

%%%%

Cuando Candy llego a la consulta del doctor, se sentía muy nerviosa ya que no sabía lo que realmente tenia, podía ser que estuviera esperando un hijo, pero también podría ser otra cosa...ya que después del envenenamiento que tubo, donde casi pierde la vida, sentía un poco de miedo de que le volviera a pasar lo mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo doctor? –le pregunto Candy ansiosa, al médico que acaba de examinarla.

Él la miro con tranquilidad.

-No se preocupe duquesa de Andrey...no tiene nada malo, al contrario es algo muy bueno, va tener un hijo.

El corazón de Candy se llenó de felicidad.

-¿Está seguro? –pregunto.

-Si en algunos meses más va ser madre.

-¡No se imagina lo feliz que me hace saber que voy a tener un hijo!

-La entiendo y cuando el duque se entere también se pondré feliz.

-Si él lo que más desea es ser padre - dijo Candy parándose de la silla –Bueno ya debe irme, gracias por dame esta bella notica.

-Fue un placer duquesa de Andrey, y no deje de venir a visitarme para controlar su embarazo.

-Por supuesto que lo are, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego duquesa de Andrey.

Al salir de la consulta del doctor, Candy que se sentía inmensamente feliz se subió rápidamente al carruaje, para que la llevara a la mansión, ya que quería llegar lo antes posibles, para darle la feliz noticia a Albert.

"Mi amor vamos a tener un hijo" pensaba Candy tomándose su barriga.

Una hora después en el camino que conducía a la mansión, el carruaje donde iba Candy se detuvo bruscamente. La rubia en ese momento miro por la ventana para ver que había pasado, cuando vio que había ocho coche que estaba impidiendo el paso. Preocupada de eso Candy se bajó del carruaje.

-¿Ramón que sucedes? –le pregunto Candy al cochero.

-No lo sé duquesa de Andrey, ese carruaje no me deja avanzar.

Candy dio unos pasos hacia el otro carruaje, que estaba frente de ellos, cuando Terry bajo sorpresivamente.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le pregunto Candy asombrada.

Terry se acercó a ella.

-Candy tienes que venirte conmigo –le respondió –¡Tengo todo preparado para regresar América!

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Que es la oportunidad que tienes, para separarte del duque de Andrey.

-Terry acaso te has vuelto loco...yo no quiero dejar a mi esposo ¡Yo amo a Albert!

-Entiende Candy que te casarte con un hombre enfermo, que te puede terminar haciendo mucho daño ¡Tu esposo está completamente loco!

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso...? ¡Albert no está loco!

-Lo está...mi amor y yo quiero rescate de él.

-¡Terry estas muy mal...yo no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado!

-¡Tendrás que hacerlo quieras o no!

Terry tomo a la rubia de un brazo y la llevo hasta su carruaje.

-¡Suéltame Terry! ¡Suéltame!–le gritaba Candy.

Ramón al ver lo que estaba pasando se bajó del coche, para tratar de ayudar a Candy, pero Terry ya la había metido su carruaje llevándosela rápidamente, sin que Ramón lo pudiera detener.

-Terry por favor déjame ir...-le suplicaba Candy.

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo...esto es por tu bien.

-Por mi bien...alejarme del hombre que amo.

-Ya te dije que ese hombre esta enfermo.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –grito Candy alterada –Detén ahora mismo este carruaje.

-Lo siento pero no lo are –le dijo Terry sacando un pañuelo con un poco de cloroformo, que le coloco a Candy en la nariz para que se quedara dormida, ya que era la única manera de poder calmarla.

Terry sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal, pero cuando George fue a su mansión avisarle que ahora tenía la oportunidad de llevarse a Candy, no dudo en hacerlo, rápidamente preparo una maletas con algunas cosas y escribió una breve carta para su padre y Susana que estaba en casa de sus padre. A él ya nada le importaba solo quería estar con Candy y regresar con ella a América, donde juntos retomarían la vida que tenía haya.

%%%%

Ramón el cochero de los Andrey rápidamente llego a la mansión y pido hablar con el duque que seguía trabajando en la biblioteca.

-¿Que sucede Ramón? ¿Dónde está mi esposa? –le pregunto Albert preocupado, por la cara que tenía el hombre.

-Siento decirle señor duque, que a su esposa la secuestraron.

-¡Que estás diciendo!

-¡Que un hombre se la llevo a la duquesa en un carruaje!

Albert se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Pero quién fue? –pregunto alterado.

-Fue un hombre joven, de cabellos negro, estaba muy bien vestido y al parecer la duquesa lo conocía, por que estuvieron hablando un poco antes de que se la llevara a la fuerza.

-¡Debió ser el desgraciado de Terry Grancheter!–grito Albert golpeado la el escritorio.

George entro a la biblioteca.

-¿Sobrino que pasa? –pregunto haciéndose como que no sabia nada.

Albert salió del escritorio.

-¡El hijo del duque de Granchester secuestro a Candy!

-¡Qué horror! –exclamo George –¿Pero donde se la pudo haber llevado?

-No lo sé tío...hay que salir de a buscarlos de inmediato.

-Por supuesto...espero que ese hombre no le haga daño a tu esposa.

-¡Que ni se atreva hacerle daño a Candy, porque soy capaz hasta de matarlo! –exclamo Albert lleno de furia.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis queridas chicas.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, donde las cosas en la historia se están colocando color de hormiga, todo por culpa de las intrigas de George.**

**Como siempre les mando un cariñoso saludo y agradecerle sus lindos reviews a cada una de ustedes.**

**skarllet northman - Lili lozano – Josie - Marisol 92 -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - patty a - Guest- chidamami -almendra lara – Elluz MONICA -sayuri1707 - ****clauygc(gracias por colocar mi fic en tus favoritas)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 18<strong>

Albert al primer lugar donde fue a buscar a su esposa, fue a la mansión del duque de Granchester en compañía de George. Cuando llegaron el duque los recibió en el salón, imaginado lo que estaba pasando ya que minutos antes había leído la carta que su hijo Terry le había dejando donde le decía que dejaría a Susana, para regresar América con Candy. Susana estaba en casa de sus padres, así que no sabía que su esposo la había abandonado.

-¿Dónde está su hijo? –le pregunto Albert lleno de furia.

-No lo sé...-respondió el duque de Granchester, como que no sabía nada.

-¡Su hijo secuestro a mi esposa!

-¡No puede ser...el nunca aria algo así!

-¡Lo hiso duque de Granchester y si él se atreve hacerle daño a Candy, soy capaz de matarlo!

-Cálmese por favor duque de Andrey –le pidió el duque de Granchester asustado por las palabras de Albert –Mi hijo Terry jamás le aria daño a su esposa.

-¿Entonces por qué se la llevo de esa manera?

-Realmente no lo sé...Pero no ha pensado en la posibilidad de ella se haya ido con mi hijo por su propia voluntad.

-Candy jamás me aria algo así –dijo Albert con seguridad.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro duque de Andrey...después de todo si ella fue capaz de venir a Londres a buscar a Terry, fue porque lo amaba de verdad y no creo que un amor así se haya terminado tan rápidamente.

Los ojos de Albert se llenaron de furia.

-¡Como se atreve a decir algo así de mi esposa! –grito –¡Fue su hijo el que se la llevo a la fuerza!

-Sobrino por favor cálmate –le pidió George tomándolo por el brazo –A lo mejor el duque de Granchester tiene razón, y Candy se fue con Terry porque lo sigue amando.

-Yo sé que ella me ama solo a mí–aclaro Albert –Es mejor que nos vamos de aquí, hay que salir a buscar a ese imbécil hasta encontrarlo.

%%%%

Un par de horas después, Candy comenzó a reaccionar encontrándose en una casa vieja, oscura y fría. Estaba tirada en el suelo tapada con una manta. Sintiéndose un poco aturdida, por el efecto del cloroformo, levanto su cabeza, cuando vio a Terry que estaba haciendo fuego en una pequeña chimenea que había en la casa. Candy de inmediato incorporo su cuerpo y se dirigió hasta él.

-¿Terry que hago en este lugar? –le pregunto alterada.

El que estaba agachado prendiendo la chimenea, al escuchar la voz de Candy se levantó bruscamente.

-Cálmate por favor...-le pidió –Aquí nadie nos encontrara, hasta que nos marchemos a América.

-¡Terry entiende que yo no pienso regresar contigo a América! ¡Lo único que deseo es volver con mi esposo!

-Candy si lo hacer tu vida corre peligro, ese hombre está loco.

-¡Aquí el único loco eres tu Terry! –le grito Candy desesperada –¡Como se te ocurre secuestrarme!

-Todo lo hago por tu bien mi amor.

-¡No me digas mi amor...yo hace mucho tiempo que deje de serlo!

Terry le tomo el rostro con ambas manos.

-Pero lo volverás hacer, porque yo te amo Candy.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces Terry! –exclamo Candy sacándoles las manos –Lo nuestro ya no pude ser, ambos estamos casados con otras personas.

-Susana ya no es mi esposa, la deje por que no la amo.

-Si tu matrimonio fracaso lo siento mucho...pero eso no significa que yo valla regresar contigo, por qué yo amo a mi esposo, además voy a tener un hijo de él.

Terry se quedó helado con la confección de Candy.

-¿Estas embarazada del duque de Andrey? –le pregunto.

-Si Terry –respondió Candy tocándose su barriga –Voy a ser madre, me lo confirmo el medico esta mañana. Por eso tienes que dejarme regresar con Albert, él no sabe que vamos a tener un hijo.

-Con mayor razón tienes que venirte conmigo, porque tu hijo también corre peligro al lado de tu esposo.

-Terry por favor...no sigas con lo mismo, Albert es un persona normal, no sé de dónde sacaste que él está loco.

Terry un poco confundido dio unos pasos por la casa.

-Eso me dijo su tío George, no creo que él estuviera mintiendo en algo así.

Candy frunció el ceño recordando cuando Flammy también le dijo que el duque de Andrey estaba loco y que George podía confirmar sus dichos. Que estaba pasando realmente con el tío de su esposo para inventar algo así.

-El señor George te mintió, Albert es un hombre completamente sano. Por eso tengo que irme de aquí ahora mismo.

Candy rápidamente corrió hasta la puerta de la casa, cuando George entro deteniéndola.

-¿A donde creer que va duquesa de Andrey? –le dijo George con una sonrisa burlista.

-¿Que está pasando señor George, porque le dijo a Terry que mi esposo está loco? –le pregunto Candy.

-¡Por qué lo está! –respondió el.

-Eso es una mentira, usted sabe perfectamente que Albert no está loco. ¿No entiendo por qué está mintiendo?

-¡Diga la verdad señor Andrey! –le exigió Terry.

-Está bien...si es mentira que mi sobrino está loco.

Terry dio unos pasos hacia él

-¿Entonces por qué me mintió? –le pregunto con molestia.

-Era la única manera que me ayudaras a deshacerme de Candy.

-¿Por qué dice eso...?-le pregunto Candy sin entender en las palabras de él.

George la miro con ojos de odios.

-¡Por qué tú llegaste arruinar mis planes!

-¿De qué está hablando?

-De que yo pretendía quedarme con toda la fortuna de mi sobrino, todo este tiempo le estado robando. Soy un hombre tan ambicioso, que hasta fui capaz de matar a Rosemary, la envenene igual que lo hice contigo. No podía permitir que él se casara y tuviera un hijo, porque este sería el único heredero de los Andrey.

-¡Como fue capaz de hacer algo así!–le grito Candy golpeándose el pecho a George.

El con fuerza la tomo por el brazo.

-¡Como te atreves a golpearme pueblerina! No te imaginas cuanto te odio y ahora con mayor razón, que tendrás un hijo de William.

Candy trago seco.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? –le pregunto asustada.

-Escuche toda la conversación que tuviste con Terry, antes de que yo entrara a la casa ¡Pero ese niño jamás va a nacer! –grito George con intensión de golpear a Candy.

-¡Déjala maldito!–le grito Terry empujándolo.

George cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente se incorporó sacando un arma que apunto a Candy y Terry.

Ellos lo miraron horrorizados.

-No quería hacer esto, pero ustedes me están obligando –les dijo George apretando el gatillo del arma...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas <strong>

**Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien y les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y agradecerles por estar siempre presente en mi fic.**

**Marisol 92 – MONICA -skarllet northman –Soadora - Patty a- Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 – leihej –Josie - sayuri1707 –Poleth - almendra lara ** ****comolasaguilas40 – Wandissima(gracias por colocar mi fic en sus favoritas)****

***Que tengan un feliz fin de semana***


	19. Chapter 19

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 19<strong>

George quería matar a Candy, pero Terry se le puso enfrente recibiendo el disparo en pleno pecho.

-¡Terry! –grito la rubia horrorizada al verlo caer.

Candy se acercó a él, mientras que George se quedó paralizado por lo que había echo.

-Terry no te mueras por favor…-le decía Candy pasándole la mano por la frente de él.

-Candy perdóname por todo lo que te hice...nunca debí dejarte sola en el pueblo para venir a buscar a mi padre.

-Olvídate de eso Terry...yo no te guardo rencor.

-Siempre te amado Candy, pero nunca supe valorarte como te lo merecía –dijo Terry con la voz forzada.

-Ya Terry no hables...

-Voy a morir.

-Terry no digas eso –le pidió Candy acariciándole el rostro –Tú te vas a poner bien...yo no quiero que te mueres siempre fuiste una persona muy importante en mi vida.

El la miro con dulzura.

- Y tu en la mia Candy, por eso quiero que seas muy feliz al lado de tu esposo y tu futuro hijo. Adiós mi amor...

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Terry y se quedó dormido para siempre.

-¡Terry no! –grito Candy llorando junto a él.

-¡Ha muerto! -exclamo George.

-¡Usted lo mato! -le grito Candy descontrolada.

George se acercó a ella y la saco del lado de Terry bruscamente.

-¡Cállate pueblerina!

-¡Usted es un acecino mato a Rosemary y ahora a Terry! ¡Pero todo lo que ha hecho lo pagara muy caro!

-Yo no pagare nada...tu serás la culpable de la muerte de Terry.

-¿Que está diciendo?

-O te echas la culpa de la muerte del hijo del duque de Granchester o mato a William –le dijo amenazándola –¡Ya sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo!

-¿Que está pasando aquí? –pregunto el duque de Granchester, que llego en ese momento, ya que tenía las sospecha que Terry hubiera llevado a Candy aquella casa abandonada, que estaba en medio del bosque y que era de su pertenecía.

George y Candy se miraron asuntados.

-¿Duque de Granchester que hace aquí? –le pregunto George.

-Vine a buscar a mi hijo ¿donde esta Terry? –pregunto mirando a Candy.

-Siento decirle que su hijo está muerto –respondió George indicándole el cuerpo de Terry, que estaba tirado en suelo, con el pecho lleno de sangre.

El duque de Granchester miro hacia allá.

-¡Terry! –grito caminado hasta él y echandose a llorar en el cuerpo de su hijo –¡Quien se atrevió a matarlo! -pregunto.

George desvió su mirada hacia Candy, presionándola para que ella se echara la culpa del crimen que le había cometido. Ella lo miro asustada, pensando que no tenía otra alternativa, debía sacrificarse para no ver muerto al hombre que amaba, porque eso si no lo podría resistir.

-¡Yo mate a Terry! –admitió la rubia.

El duque de Granchester lleno de furia se dirigió hacia ella, y la tomo por los brazos zamarreándola.

-¡Cómo pudiste matar a mi hijo!–le grito.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Esto lo pagaras muy caro, voy hacer que te funda en cárcel y ahora mismo te llevare con las autoridades –le dijo el duque sacándola a la fuerza de la casa.

George mostro una sonrisa irónica, disfrutando con lo que estaba pasando, pero aún quedaba mucho más, cuando le contara a su sobrino que su esposa era una asesina. Rápidamente salio de la casa y se subió a un caballo dirigiendoe a la mansión Andrey, para darle la noticia a Albert.

-¿Tío encontrarte a Candy? –le pregunto Albert apenas vio entrar a George al salón, ya que el también había salido a buscarla, sin haberla podido encontrar.

Él lo miro fingiendo cara de preocupación.

-Si...querido sobrino.

-¿Pero dónde está mi esposa? ¡El desgraciado de Terry se atrevió hacerle daño!

-No...ella está bien...pero paso algo horrible.

-¿De que estas hablando tío?

-¡Tu esposa mato a Terry!

-¡Eso no puede ser...Candy no es una asesina! –grito Albert descontrolado.

-Lo siento...pero yo mismo vi el cuerpo del hijo del duque de Grancheste muerto, en la casa donde la tenía secuestrada.

-No me niego a creerlo...por favor tío llévame con Candy.

-Por supuesto, pero ella se encuentra con las autoridades, el mismo duque de Granchester la llevo.

-¿Pero como el duque de Granchester se enteró de lo sucedido?

-El llego a la casa...donde Terry había llevado a tu esposa.

-Entonces vamos a ver a Candy, ese hombre no va tener ninguna compasión con ella.

%%%%

Una hora después Albert junto a George llegaron con las autoridades, donde pidio que lo dejaran ver a su esposa, que estaba en una fría celda sentada en un rincón llorando a amargamente.

-Mi amor –le dijo Albert al verla.

La rubia rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia la reja.

-Albert cuanta falta me has hecho.

Él la miro a los ojos.

-¿Que paso princesa, es verdad que mataste a Terry?–le pregunto.

Candy quería decirle la verdad que George era el asesinó, que también mato a Rosemary y que todo lo hiso para quedarse con el dinero de los Andrey. Pero sabía que si lo hacía George cumpliría su promesa y mataría a Albert, en sus manos estaba la vida de su esposo.

-!Si Albert yo lo mate! –confeso.

-¿Pero cómo paso?

-Yo... quería escaparme de Terry, pero el trato de impedirlo, fue entonces que le quite el arma que anda trayendo y le dispare -le contesto sabiendo que todo era una mentira.

-¡Mi amor no puedo creerlo...!

-Lo siento Albert, pero soy una asesina y ahora tengo que pagar lo que hice.

-Tu solo te defendiste de ese desgraciado que te secuestro. Yo no voy a perimir que te condenen–le dio Albert con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Nuevamente con otro emociónate capítulo de esta historia...pobre Candy será culpada por la muerte de Terry, todo por la maldad de George, que no piensa detenerse para conseguir sus objetivos.  
><strong>

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y agradéceles sus lindos reviews, que son muy importante para mí por darme siempre su apoyo.**

**Soadora – Josie - Marisol 92 - patty - skarllet northman - leihej – mfloresmayes -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -MONICA sayuri1707 **

**comolasaguilas40 -**** emiliana. deleon -hikarulantisforlove - daniela escobar (gracias por colocar mi fic en sus favorita)**

**Me despido con ****una fuerte abrazo y nos vemos pronto.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 20<strong>

Candy lo miro a los ojos, pensando que era un hombre realmente maravilloso, que a pesar que sabía que había matado a Terry, aunque era una mentira, el la estaba apoyando incondicionalmente. Ese gesto le hacía reafirma que lo que estaba haciendo está bien, porque no podía permitir que Albert muriera en manos de su cruel tío.

-Albert hay algo que debo decirte –le dijo.

-¿Dime mi amor?

-¡Vamos a tener un hijo!

Los ojos de Albert se iluminaron.

-¿Estas segura princesa? –le pregunto lleno de emoción.

-Si...cuando fui a la cuidad, te mentí no fui de compras sino a ver a un médico, que me confirmo que estaba embarazada.

-¡Mi amor no te imaginas lo feliz que me hacer con la noticia! –exclamo Albert dándole un beso en los labios –¡Ahora más que nunca voy a hacer todo lo posible por sacarte de aquí!

-Eso es muy difícil Albert, el duque de Granchester va ser que me condenen.

-No mi amor...tú saldas de aquí y estaremos junto con nuestro hijo.

-Y eso no sucede...quiero que cuides a nuestro hijo –le pidió Candy tocándose la barriga con una de sus manos –Pero tienes que ser lejos de aquí.

Albert la miro confundido.

-Por qué lejos de aquí princesa...no estarás pensando que te dejare sola en esta cárcel.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! –le exigió Candy para alejar a su hijo de la maldad de George –¡No quiero que mi hijo se entere que tiene una madre acecina!

-No Candy...no me pidas eso, yo no podría...

-Por favor...Albert si realmente me amas, prométeme que cuando nazca nuestro hijo te lo llevaras lejos de Londres.

-¿Pero porque Candy...?

-No me preguntes más... solo prométeme lo que te pedí –le suplico Candy afligida.

Albert le paso una mano por el rostro de ella.

-Está bien mi amor...pero yo tengo la fe que voy a sacarte de aquí. Le diré a mi amigo Stear que te ayude en el juicio, él es un buen abogado.

-Ya tiene que hice duque de Andrey –le dijo un guardia que llego en ese momento.

-Adiós mi amor y cuida mucho a nuestro hijo –le dijo Albert dando un corto beso, pero lleno de amor.

-¡Adiós Albert...te amo!

-¡Y yo a ti amor mío!

%%%%

Al día siguiente George fue al hotel, para ver a Flammy y contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

-¡Mataste al hijo del duque de Granchester! –exclamo Flammy sorprendida.

-Si...lo mate, pero la culpable es la pueblerina.

-¿No comprendo?

-La amenacé con matar a mi sobrino, si no se echaba la culpa.

-George esto no me está gustando nada, no creer que estas yendo demasiado lejos–le dijo Flammy caminando de un lado para otro, en la habitación.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Acasos tienes miedo?

-Claro que siento miedo, porque Candy puede delatarte.

-No lo ara...ella es una joven muy buena, que no va permitir que mate al hombre que ama –dijo George en tono de burla –Así que tienes que quedarte tranquila.

-Pero puede terminar confesando que tú eres el asesino y no ella –le dijo Flammy muy nerviosa -George porque no nos vamos aquí, ya le has robado suficiente dinero al duque Andrey, para que tengamos una buena vida en cualquier parte del mundo.

-Pero yo quiero más...además tengo que quedarme para cerciórame que condenara a esa pueblerina.

-¡Entonces me iré sola, pero yo quiero seguir en Londres!

George se acercó a ella y le tomo el rostro con fuerza.

-¡No te atrevas déjame! –le grito –¡Tienes que quedarte conmigo hasta el final!

-Lo siento George pero yo me iré...

-¡No lo aras...por qué si te atreves a dejarme te mato!

Flammy lo miro asustada, dándose cuenta que George estaba fuera de control.

-Está bien...pero que sea hasta que condene a la pueblerina –le dijo Flammy para calmarlo, aunque en el fondo estaba pensado que como fuera debía alejarse de él.

-Te lo prometo cariño...mientras tanto seguiré robándole a mi sobrino, y para cuando su hijo nazca, el pobre solo heredara las sobras de la fortuna de los Andrey.

%%%%

Varios días después, Stear había llegado de Escocia, junto a su esposa Patty para tratar de ayudar a Candy, que seguía presa por un crimen que no había cometido.

-Stear no te imaginas lo agradecido que estoy que hayas venido –le dijo Albert que estaba sentado en su escritorio en la biblioteca.

-Apenas recibí tu telegrama decidimos venir. Por qué me imaginó por lo que debes estar pasando.

-Todo esto ha sido horrible la mujer que amo presa, junto a mi hijo que lleva en su vientre.

-¿Cómo Candy está embarazada? –le preguntó Patty.

-Si...vamos a tener un hijo, es algo maravilloso, pero en estas circunstancias todo se hace tan dificil –dijo Albert con tristeza.

-Tranquilo amigo, yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para sacar a Candy de la cárcel.

-Gracias Stear...por estar conmigo en estos momentos.

-Para eso son los amigos –le sonrió Stear –Ahora quiero que me lleves a ver a tu esposa, es muy importante que me cuente como mato a Terry.

-Por supuesto Stear...vamos enseguida.

Cuando Stear llego a la cárcel donde estaba la rubia, de inmediato pidió la autorización para hablar con ella, ya que el seria su abogado defensor.

-¿Cómo has estado Candy? –le pregunto Stear.

Ambos se encontraban en celda donde ella estaba presa.

-No muy bien –respondió ella que estaba con el rostro pálido y ojeroso.

-Candy necesitó que cuentes todo lo que paso en la casa donde mataste a Terry.

La rubia se puso nerviosa ya que tenía que pensar muy bien en lo que le iba a decir a su abogado, para que no descubriera que ella no le había dado muerte a Terry.

-Bueno...todo fue muy rápido que no recuerdo muy bien.

-Por favor Candy trata de recordar, tu confesión es muy impórtate para poder defenderte.

Candy suspiro profundo.

-Yo quería escaparme de esa casa, donde Terry me tenía secuestrada. El trato de detenerme, fue entonces que tome un arma que estaba en una mesa y le dispare en el pecho.

-¿Y esa arma era de Terry?

-No...bueno si –titubeo Candy nerviosa.

-¿Haber Candy esa arma era de Terry o de otra persona? –le pregunto Stear presionándola.

-¡Claro que era Terry!

-¿Segura o había alguien más en esa casa, que tenía un arma?

-No...solo estamos Terry y yo –contesto Candy apretando las manos de los nervios que sentía.

Stear la miro dándose cuenta que la declaración de la rubia no estaba muy clara ¿acaso estaba ocultando algo?

-¿Entonces tú lo mataste?

-Si...yo fui.

-¿Lo mataste por defensa propia o por otro motivo?

-Claro...que fue por defensa propia, yo no tenía otra razón para matar a Terry.

-Apesar que te habia secuestrado.

-Si.

-Bueno Candy...no voy hacerte más pregunta por ahora., veo que estas muy nerviosa. Pero volveré para que me siga contado, es muy importe que cuentes todo hasta el último detalle, eso me servirá para poder defenderte el día del juicio.

-Gracias Stear por quererme ayudar.

-Lo hago encantado, eres la esposa de mi mejor amigo, así que haré todo lo posible para sacarte de aquí.

-¿Y cómo esta Patty? –le pregunto Candy.

-Bien...mañana vendrá a visitarte. Bueno ahora me voy Albert desea verte un momento.

Después de Albert estuvo con ella un corto tiempo, Candy se recostó en la cama que había en la celda. Necesitaba descansar y estar tranquila por el hijo que tenía en su vientre, ya que él y Albert le estaba dando la fuerza que necesitaba para soportar todo lo que estaba pasando.

"Hijo mío no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño", pensó Candy cuando sintió unos pasos que llegaban afuera de la celda. Levanto su cabeza y se encontró con la figura de Susana la esposa de Terry vestida de negro y mirándola con ojos de odios...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Un cariñoso saludo para cada una de ustedes y agradecerles sus lindos reviews.**

**Soadora – patty - sayuri1707 - skarllet northman - Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313- Marisol 92 – leihej –MONICA- Guest**

**Julie-Cullen-00(gracias por colocar mi fic en favorita)**

**Muchas bendiciones y que tenga un bonito fin de semana**


	21. Chapter 21

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 21<strong>

Candy reconociendo el rostro de la esposa de Terry, de esa única vez que la vio en la fiesta de su compromiso con Albert, se levantó de la cama y camino hasta ella imaginado lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-¿Que desea? –le pregunto Candy con un tono de temor.

Susana la miro de pies a cabeza antes de responder.

-¡Así que tú eres la asesina de mi esposo! –le grito.

-Yo no quise matar a...

-Pero lo hiciste...aunque en el fondo me alegro que Terry este muerto, por se pensaba escapar contigo, que eras su amante.

-¡Yo nunca fui amante de Terry! –le aclaro Candy con molestia.

-¿Entonces por qué quería escaparse contigo?

-Parece que usted no conoce...lo que paso entre Terry y yo.

-¿De que estas hablando? –le pregunto Susana.

-De que yo fui novia de Terry, cuando ambos vivíamos en América.

Los ojos de Susana se abrieron sorpresivamente.

-¡Tú...! no entiendo nada.

-Es una larga historia...que debería saber.

-Dime todo lo que paso entre tú y mi esposo.

-Por supuesto señora Granchester –dijo Candy dando un suspiro –Bueno Terry y yo vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo en América, ambos estábamos muy enamorados, hasta teníamos planes de casarnos, pero cuando la madre de Terry murió, él se empeñó en venir a Londres a conocer a su padre, prometiéndome que regresaría por mí para casarnos. Un día recibí un carta de él, donde me contaba que su padre lo había aceptado y que muy pronto me iría a buscar, pero como yo lo extrañaba mucho decidí adelantarme y venir hasta Londres. Pero cuando fui a buscarlo a la mansión de duque de Granchester, me lleve la sorpresa de que se había casado con usted.

-¡No puedo creer...lo que me dices!

-Eso fue lo que paso...Terry era mi prometido, pero él me cambio por usted, prefirió casarse con una joven de sociedad que con una pueblerina. Sin embargo en fondo de lo agradezco porque gracias a eso conocí a un hombre maravilloso, que ahora es mi esposo.

-Entonces tú eras la novia de América que el aún seguía amando...eso significa que por tu culpa yo perdí a mi hijo.

-¡A su hijo! –repitió Candy.

-Si yo hace un par de meses pedir al hijo que estaba esperando, fue un día que escuche a Terry hablando con su padre sobre ti...Te das cuenta tú has sido la causante de mi infelicidad, pero ahora que estas aquí, voy hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que nunca salgas de esta cárcel.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que paso...fue Terry el que no fue sincero con usted.

-Claro que eres culpable al igual que Terry, pero él ya pago con su muerte y ahora tú pagaras con tu libertad –le dijo Susana marchándose del lugar.

Candy corrió hasta la cama y se echó a llorar pensando que pasaría el resto de su vida, en una cárcel por un crimen que no hacia cometido.

%%%%

Dos semanas después en la mansión Andrey Albert se encontraba en su habitación recostado en su amplia cama, que aún tenía el aroma de su esposa. Cuanto la amaba y extrañaba, que sentía que su vida no tenía sentido sin ella. Se preguntaba por qué la vida estaba siendo tan injusto con él, primero le quito sus padres tempranamente, luego a su prometida Rosemary y ahora a su esposa e hijo...Sin embargo sabía que no podía rendirse, tenía que ser fuerte para salvar a la mujer que amaba a cualquier precio, incluso al punto de cometer una locura.

La puerta sonó en ese momento, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Albert.

-Pasen –contesto el, levantándose de la cama.

La abuela Elroy entro a la habitación.

-William la cena esta lista –le dijo.

-No tengo hambre abuela.

-Pero tienes que comer...o te terminaras enfermando.

-Lo sé...pero no soy capaz de probar nada. No dejo de pensar en Candy, en lo mal que lo debe estar pasando en ese cárcel.

Elory se acercó a su nieto y le sobo la espalda con su mano.

-Pobre muchacha y esperando un hijo. Ojalá que Stear lo puedas sacarla de la cárcel.

-La verdad que va ser muy difícil, sin embargo no pierdo la fe que mi esposa quede en libertad.

-¿Y cuándo comienza el juicio?

-Mañana...

-Hay que rezar mucho, para que Dios la ayude a salir de esto.

-Lo se abuela...gracias por tu apoyo.

-Eres mi nieto y lo único que deseo es verte feliz. Bueno voy cenar con Stear y su esposa.

-¿Y tío George? –le pregunto Albert, que tenía intención de hablar con él.

-Salió a la cuidad, aunque no me dijo a qué lo iba. Últimamente he notado muy nervioso a George ¿tendrá algún problema?

-No lo creo abuela, me lo hubiera contado.

-Stear necesita hablar con él, aun tío George no le ha contado como fue que encontró a Candy en la casa donde Terry la llevo, su declaraciones es muy importante ya que él fue el primero que vio a Terry muerto.

-¿Pero tu deberías saberlo...?

-No lo sé...muy bien tío George no me ha contado bien cómo ocurrieron las cosas.

-Entonces tiene que hablar con el hoy mismo.

-Es lo que pienso hacer.

- Ya me voy a cenar, le pediré a Doroty que te suba algo de comer.

-Gracias abuela y cuando llegue tío George dile que deseo hablar con él.

-Claro querido nieto.

%%%%

Flammy después de la última conversación que tuvo con George, tomo la decisión de irse de Londres lo antes posible, ya que no quería permanecer cerca de el, tanto por que podía ser descubierto y ella caria con él por ser su cómplice en sus fechorías y otra parte porque George estaba demasiado agresivo y podría llegar hasta matarla.

Esa tarde Flammy comunico al hotel que al día siguiente se marcharía y preparo una maleta con su ropa y cosas personales, que escondió debajo de la cama, para que George no la viera ya que había quedado en visitarla.

Minutos después George llego al hotel, donde Flammy lo recibió cariñosamente, para que le no sospechara lo que pensaba hacer.

-Así que mañana es el juicio de la pueblerina –dijo Flammy abrazando a George por el cuello.

-Si...ya deseo que la condenen a la pena máxima. El duque de Granchester contrato uno de los mejores abogados de Londres, para que la sequen en la cárcel.

-Pero no te confíes el juicio va ser largo y en ese tiempo ella puede confesar la verdad.

-¡Ya te dije que no dirá nada! –le recordó George con molestia –Se te olvida que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

-La suerte no te durara toda la vida George.

-Mejor cállate. Por qué no lo olvidamos de la pueblerina y pasamos un momento a gusto.

-Tienes razón mi amor...-contesto Flammy pensando que sería la última vez que estaría con George.

El comenzó a besarla guiándola hasta la cama, pero cuando llegaron, el pies de George choco con la maleta que Flammy había colocado debajo de la cama.

-¿Que hay aquí? –pregunto George.

-Nada mi amor –respondió Flammy nerviosa.

-¿Que me estas ocultando?

-Nada...

George que sintió que Flammy escondía algo, así que se agacho y vio la maleta escondida.

-¡Así que pensaba huir de mí! –le grito descontrolado.

Flammy lo miro asustada.

-¡No...! ¡Claro que no!

George se acercó a ella y la tomo por los brazos zamarreándola.

-¡No me mientas...me iba a dejar verdad! ¡Pero jamás te lo voy a permitir!

-Tranquilízate te George...

-¡No lo are...! ¡Pensabas traicionarme!

-Yo nunca aria eso...

-¡Pero lo pensabas hacer, eres una maldita traidora! –le grito George tomándola del cuello y empezó a estrangularla con ambas manos mientras Flammy trataba de zafarse, pero la fuerza de George era mucho más fuerte, que rápidamente perdió la conciencia cayendo al suelo bruscamente.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**El malvado de George cada dia esta cometiendo mas locuras...pero ya le queda poco para ser descubierto.**

**Espero que todas se encuentren bien y hayan pasado un bonito dia de la mujer junto a sus seres queridos.**

**patty – Elluz - Marisol 92 -skarllet northman – Soadora -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 –leihej -Guest – MONICA -Josie **

**AcuaMarine - liz1982mx -gabrielajarquin9( gracias por colocar mi fic en sus favoritas )**

**Me despido con un cariñosos abrazo y agradecerles su gran apoyo.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 22<strong>

Cuando George llego a la mansión Andrey, se sentía muy nervioso sus manos templaban y su corazón estaba acelerado, por lo que acaba de ocurrir, había matado a Flammy la mujer que por años fue su amante y cómplice de sus fechorias, que lo único que deseaba era subir a su habitación para estar solo y calmarse un poco. Pero cuando entro al salón se encontró con Albert y Stear que lo estaban esperando.

-Tío que bueno que llegaste–le dijo Albert acercándose a él.

George los miro serio, apretando los puños.

-¿Que necesitas sobrino? –le pregunto.

-Stear desea hablar contigo.

-¿Para qué sería? –le pregunto George mirando a Stear.

-Señor George, necesitó que me cuente como encontró a Candy en la casa donde mato a Terry –respondió Stear.

-Lo siento pero ahora no puedo.

-Pero tío tiene que contarle todo lo que sabes a Stear tu relato es muy importante para el juicio –le insistió Albert.

-¡Ya dije que no puedo! –exclamo George con molestia y subiendo la escalera de la mansión para irse a su habitación.

Albert y Stear se miraron confundidos, sin entender la reacción de George.

-Parece que tu tío está un poco nervioso –dijo Stear.

-Si...como si le hubiera pasado algo, el la primera vez que lo veo así.

-Ojala que mañana pueda hablar con él, antes que comience el juicio.

Albert suspiro profundo, pensando en su esposa.

-Como quisiera estar con Candy en estos momentos, debe estar muy nerviosa por el juicio de mañana.

-Me imagino Albert, va ser un juicio largo y muy difícil para ella. Pero ya te dije que pondré todas mis fuerzas para defenderla.

-Lo se amigó...esperemos que todo salga bien.

%%%%

A la mañana siguiente Candy fue llevada al lugar donde se realizaría el juicio, donde estaban presentes el abogado del duque de Granchester y por otro lado Stear y en los asientos de atrás estaba el padre de Terry junto a Susana y en otra fila Albert junto a Patty y Doroty que había asistido para apoyar a la rubia.

Candy estaba sentada cerca de del juez, sintiendo las mirada de odio del padre de Terry y Susana, sin embargo también estába la dulce mirada de Albert, que le sonreía a cada instante, diciéndole que la amaba con toda su alma y que pasara lo que pasara estaría siempre con ella, eso la hacía sentirse más fuerte para enfrentar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Bueno vamos a comenzar con el juicio de la duquesa de Andrey, que se le acusa de haber dado muerte al señor Terry Granchester –dijo el juez que era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con una voz profunda que retumbo en toda la habitación –¿Quién es el primero en interrogar a la acusa? -le pregunto a los abogados.

-Yo señor juez –contesto colocándose de pies el abogado del duque de Grachester.

-Entonces comienza rápidamente.

El abogado se dirigió hasta Candy con una mirada fría y dura, que puso muy nerviosa a rubia, pensando que ese hombre no iba tener ninguna compasión con ella.

-Duquesa de Andrey en primer lugar, quiero que me cuente como conoció al señor Terry Grachester.

-Fue en el pueblo donde ambos vivíamos en América.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tenía con él?

-Éramos novios, no íbamos a casar.

-¿Y por qué no lo hicieron?

-Por qué Terry decidió en venir a conocer a su padre, prometiéndome que regresaría por mí para casarnos –dijo Candy recordados aquellos momentos.

-Pero el no regreso por usted ¿verdad?

-No...fui yo la que me adelante en viajar a Londres, pero cuando llegue lo encontré casado con otra mujer.

El abogado dio cortos pasos.

-¡Vaya eso significa que la traiciono y por eso usted le dio muerte!

-¡No...! Eso había pasado hace algún tiempo –se defendió Candy.

-Pero no creo que lo haya olvidado tan pronto la traición de su prometido.

-¡Se equivoca! Eso ya estaba superado, yo me había casado con el duque de Andrey, Terry era parte de mi pasado.

-¿Entonces por qué el pesaba escaparse con usted? ¿Acaso eran amantes? –le grito el abogado mirándola de frente.

-Objeción señor juez –dijo Stear colocándose de pies –El abogado esta insinuando cosas de las que no tiene pruebas.

-Las hay señor juez –intervino el abogado –El señor Terry Granchester le dejo una carta a su padre, contándole que se iba a escapar con la duque de Andrey, porque aun la seguía amando.

-¡Eso no es verdad yo nunca fui amante de Terry! –grito Candy un poco alterada –Fue el que me secuestro por que...

-¿Por qué duquesa de Andrey? –la interrumpió el abogado.

La rubia se quedó en silencio, pensando que no podía decir que Terry la secuestro, por que George le había dicho que el duque de Andrey estaba loco, por ningún motivo el tío de su esposo, podía verse involucrado en el juicio.

-No lo sé...exactamente.

-¡Claro que lo sabe...confiese de una vez que mato al señor Terry Granchester porque era su amante! ¡Quiso deshacerse de él, para que su esposo no descubriera su engaño!

Albert apretó los puños sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de golpear a ese abogado, por estar calumniando a su esposa.

-¡No yo mate a Terry por defensa propia, no porque era mi amante!

-¡Eso es una mentira, la duque de Andrey no mato al hijo del duque de Granchester!–exclamo la voz de Flammy que llego en ese momento.

Todos se quedaron mirándola con cara de sorpresa.

Flammy camino hasta donde estaba Juez.

-¿Quién es un usted? –le pregunto el Juez.

-Mi nombre es Flammy, fui por varios años la enfermera de los Andrey.

-Lo siento pero usted no está citada a declarar en el juicio.

-Pero tengo que hacerlo señor juez...yo sé quién es el verdadero asesinó del señor Terry Granchester.

Candy la miro asustada.

-Hable por favor.

-¡El asesinó fue George Andrey!

Todos se quedaron pasmado con la declaración de Flammy, especialmente Albert que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Cómo puede estar segura de acusar al señor Andrey?

-Lo estoy...por qué George Andrey fue mi amante por varios años, es un maldito asesinó que no solo mato a Terry Granchester, sino también a la prometida del duque de Andrey la señorita Rosemary, yo misma la envenene por órdenes de él y después quiso hacer lo mismo con Candy pero ese plan le fallo.

Albert se dirigió hasta Flammy muy desconcertado con lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Como puedes decir algo así de mi tío! –le reclamo alterado.

-Es la verdad duque de Andrey, su tío no es la persona que usted siempre ha pensado...Es un hombre ambicioso que todo lo ha hecho para quedarse de su fortuna, por eso todo este tiempo le ha estado robando.

-¡Mientes en todo lo que dices!

-No es una mentira...y su esposa lo sabe muy bien –dijo Flammy mirando a Candy.

-¿Mi amor que tienes que decir sobre esto? –le pregunto Albert.

Ella trago seco antes de responder, sintiendo sus manos templar.

-Lo siento...pero lo que dice Flammy es verdad.

-No comprendo...¿porque nunca me digite lo que sabias de mi tío? ¿Y por qué te echaste la culpa de la muerte de Terry?

-Lo hice porque él me amenazado con matarte, si no me culpaba de la muerte de Terry.

-Princesa te sacrificarte por mí.

-No podía permitir que él te matara...

El duque de Granchester y Susana se miraron sorprendido.

-¡Esto es una locura! –exclamo Albert tomándose la cabeza –¡Mi tío el hombre que siempre quise como a un padre, es un asesino el culpable de toda mi infelicidad.

-Todo lo ha hecho por ambición –añadió Flammy.

Albert la miro con ojos de odios.

-¡Y tu todo este tiempo has sido su cómplice! –le grito descontrolado.

-Lo siento mucho... sé que debo pagar todo el daño que hice...por eso decidí venir a confesar todo lo que sabía sobre George. El no se imagina que estoy aquí, el piensa que me mato en el hotel donde me hospedaba.

-¡Hay que buscar a ese maldito asesinó y fundirlo en la cárcel! –grito el duque de Granchester.

-Yo mismo lo are –dijo Albert yéndose del lugar.

-¡Albert no! –le grito Candy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sintiendo que la vida del hombre que amaba estaba en peligro.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Bueno hasta que por fin George fue desenmascararlo por su propia amante Flammy, que tuvo la suerte de no morir en manos de él, pero ahora se viene la reacción de él, cuando sepa que su sobrino ya sabe la verdad de sus fechoría.**

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo y agradecerle su gran apoyo.**

**patty - Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 –AcuaMarine - Soadora - Marisol 92 - skarllet northman – leihej sayuri1707 -Josie - saragzae(gracias por colocar mi fic en tus favoritas)**

** Que tenga un bonito fin de semana.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Una Segunda Oportunidad Para Amar.**

**Esta es una historia de época muy romántica alterna a la original, con los personajes de Candy Candy que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 23<strong>

Cuando Albert llego a su mansión, de inmediato subió a la habitación de su tío George, donde este estaba arreglando una maleta ya que pensaban escapar.

-¿William que haces aquí? –le pregunto George sorprendió por la presencia de su sobrino –¿No deberías estar en el juicio de tu esposa?

-El juicio ya termino, Candy es inocente.

-¿Como que es inocente?

-¡Aquí el único asesinó eres tú! –le grito Albert caminado hasta él y tomando por la chaqueta.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-¡Que lo sé todo querido tío! Cómo pudiste hacerme tanto daño, mataste a mí prometida Rosemary, quisiste matar a Candy y acecinaste a Terry obligándola a que se echara la culpa, todo por tu ambición de quedarte con mi fortuna.

-¿Fue tu esposa quien te lo dijo?

-Ella no me dijo nada, fue tu amante Flammy.

-¡Eso no puede ser...!

-Lo es tío...ella confeso todas sus fechorías, ya que tuvo la suerte de no morir en tus manos.

-¡Desgraciada! ¡Traidora!

-Ahora pagaras muy caro todo el mal que ha hecho, yo mismo te entregare en la cárcel, para que pases el resto de tu vida en aquel lugar.

-¡Eso nunca! –le grito George empujando a Albert para tratar de escapar.

Pero Albert logro alcanzarlo y ambos empezaron a luchar de una manera muy violenta, golpeándose el uno a otro, saliendo hasta el balcón de la habitación. En ese momento llego Candy junto a Stear para tratar de impedir que ocurriera otra desgracia.

-¡Albert! –le grito Candy.

George al escuchar el grito de Candy, se asustó que se tropezó en la baranda del balcón cayendo bruscamente al vacío.

-¡Tío! –le grito Albert, observando el cuerpo de George tirado en el suelo sin vida.

-¡Dios mío!–exclamo Candy acercándose a Albert donde lo abrazo.

-Ya todo termino mi amor...mi tío pago todo el daño que hiso.

-Pobre hombre, su ambición lo llevo hasta la muerte.

%%%%

Varios meses después de la muerte de George, la mansión Andrey estaba más tranquila. Elory seguía triste por la muerte de su hijo, sin embargo sabía que George había echo mucho daño y de alguna manera tenía que pagar por sus crímenes. Pero otro lado se sentía contenta, por que pronto Candy daría a luz y ese bebe traería alegría a la mansión y felicidad a su nieto Albert que retomo sus negocios y logro recuperar parte del dinero que su tío había robado.

Candy que ya tenía una inmensa barriga, y se sentía muy feliz de poder estar nuevamente con Albert, dejando atrás todo lo había ocurrido. Sin embargo sabía que tenía algo que hacer para cerrar aquella etapa de su vida, que era visitar la tumba de Terry, después de todo él había sido una persona muy importe para ella. Así que desidio ir haberlo, donde le llevo una bonito ramos de flores y se quedó platicando un rato con él.

-Terry como desearía que estuvieras vivo, pero sé que el cielo debes estar muy bien...por qué siempre fuiste una buena persona, cometiste algunos errores, pero nadie es perfecto. Siempre te voy a llevar en mi corazón, porque te amé mucho, como ahora amo a Albert y a mi hijo, la vida fue generosa conmigo porque me dio una segunda oportunidad para amar...

-¡Candy! –la llamo Susana que estaba detrás de ella.

La rubia volteo su cuerpo.

-Viene a traerle unas flores a Terry. ¿Espero que no te molestes?

-No...Yo sé todo lo que Terry significo para ti.

-Si...siento tanto que las cosas hayan terminado así.

-Fue todo muy doloroso, pero la vida continua y hay que seguir adelante –dijo Susana con tristeza –Candy quiero pedir que me perdones, por todas las cosas que te dije cuando fui a visitarte a la cárcel, tu no tenías la culpa de nada.

-No te preocupes por eso, ya está olvidado.

-Mi suegro también esta muy arrepentido de lo mal que se portó contigo.

-Lo sé...el duque de Granchester hace un par de meses fue a la mansión hablar conmigo, quedando todo solucionado entre nosotros.

-No lo sabía...por qué yo hace tiempo que me mude a casa de mi padres, para comenzar una nueva vida.

-Has sufrido mucho Susana, pero estoy segura que la vida te dará una segunda oportunidad para que seas feliz.

-Es lo que más deseo –dijo Susana dando un suspiro.

-Bueno ya debo de irme, mi esposo me está esperando en el carruaje –dijo Candy mirando hacia él.

-Ve Candy, me alegra mucho que hayamos tenido esta conversación.

-A mí también, adiós Susana

-A dios y que tu hijo nazca sano y hermoso.

-Gracias.

Una hora después Candy en compañía de su esposo, llego de regreso a la mansión Andrey, pero antes de entrar se quedaron dando un paseo por el jardín.

-¡Albert me siento tan feliz! –le decía Candy que estaba más hermosa que nunca luciendo un bonito vestido floreado.

-Yo también, después de todo lo que paso con mi tío George, ahora me siento en paz, junto a ti y mi hijo.

-Y pensar que todo comenzó en aquel barco, donde iba viajando de polizonte y termine haciendo en una cómoda habitación, gracias a ti.

Ambos detuvieron el paso.

-Desde que te conocí me enamoré de ti –le confeso Albert pasándole su mano por el cabello de ella –Pero tú me diste que estabas comprometidas y que venias a Londres a buscar al hombre que amabas.

-Pero cuando llegue me lleve una gran desilusión, cuando encontré a Terry casado con Susana. Sin embargo tú apareciste nuevamente en mi vida, entregándome todo tu cariño y protección algo que nunca voy a olvidar.

-Y tu Candy llegaste a curar ese dolor que sentía por la muerte de Rosemary, dándome tu amor y hora un hijo, que espero que nazca pronto.

Candy en ese momento sintió un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

-Hay Albert parece que nuestro hijo te escucho.

-¿A que te refieres mi amor?

-¡Que ahora va a nacer!

Albert se quedó paralizado.

-¿Estas segura?

-¡Sí! Me duele mucho –se quejó Candy tocándose la barriga.

-¿Que hago princesa? –le pregunto Albert muy nervioso.

-Llévame a nuestra habitación y avisarle a Doroty, ella va a ayudarme en el parto.

Albert rápidamente tomo a su esposa en sus brazos y la llevo a la habitación. Minutos después llego Doroty con unas toallas y agua caliente para atender el parto de Candy. Albert se quedó esperando en el pasillo junto a su abuela Elory.

-Tranquila Candy voy a sacar a tu hijo.

-Confió en ti Doroty –le dijo Candy quejándose del dolor.

-Candy respira profundo y trata de pujar.

Albert en el pasillo caminaba de un lado para otro, muy nervioso sintiendo los gritos de Candy.

-Abuela quiero entrar.

-Tranquilízate querido nieto, tu esposa va estar bien.

-¡Y si se muere o le pasa algo a mi hijo!

-Un parto no es algo fácil, pero ten fe que todo saldrá bien.

En ese momento se escuchó el llanto del bebé.

-¡Nació mi hijo! –exclamo Albert con los ojos iluminados.

-Gracias a Dios –dijo Elory.

Doroty abrió la puerta.

-Señor duque pase a conocer a su hijo –le dijo.

Albert rápidamente entro a la habitación, encontrándose con el hermoso paisaje de ver a Candy con su hijo en los brazos.

-¿Mi amor como te sientes? –le pregunto Albert colocándose al lado de ella.

-Muy bien...nuestra hija, nació muy hermosa.

-¡Fue una niña! –sonrió Albert.

-Si...tú querías un niño ¿verdad?

-Yo solo quería tener un hijo sea niño o niña.

-Hay que avisarle a Stear y Patty para que vengan a conocer a su aijada.

-Mañana mismo le mandare una carta a Escocia, contándole la noticia.

-Mira...la bebe se parece mucho a ti.

Albert miro a la niña que era muy blanca y rubia.

-Yo diría que se parece más a ti –dijo Albert emocionado – ¿Que nombre le vamos a colocar?

-¿Qué te parece Esperanza?

-Me parece muy bien –dijo Albert acariciando a la bebe –Candy gracia por dame este bello regalo y por ser una mujer tan maravillosa.

Ella lo miro a los ojos emocionada.

-Gracias a ti por darme tanta felicidad.

-Y así será siempre mi amor...

-¡Te amo mi duque de Andrey!

-¡Te amo mi princesa! –dijo Albert dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Este fue el ultimo capitulo de esta hermosa historia, donde George resivio su merecido y nuestro rubios podran vivir felices junto a su bella hija.**

**Queria agradecerles su gran apoyo, a todas las que enviaron sus reviews y las que tambien leen despido deseandole muchas bendidiones a cada una de ustede y nos seguiremos viendo en mi otro fic.  
><strong>


End file.
